Reminiscences
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: SIDE STORY TO TWENTY YEARS AGO. When Yusei and Akiza wake up with a start, they know something's wrong with their daughter, Copper. But instead of trying to go back to sleep, they decide to look back on their lives together. Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

AnimeKiwi369: I got bored and decided to start posting a new story.

Copper: Am I in this one?

AnimeKiwi369: Well a little bit, but when you're younger. But I think I'll have you as my co-host again.

Copper: Did you miss me?

AnimeKiwi369: A little, but I'm just bored. The story starts at the same time as chapter 15 of TWENTY YEARS AGO.

Copper: Disclaimer!

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I just own my own characters, which aren't in this chapter, and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

_Mom, dad, I wish you were here._

Both Yusei and Akiza's eyes shot open and sat up on the bed, feeling _something_. Something…_wrong. _They had been sleeping peacefully in each other's arms when they had felt…whatever it was that wasn't right.

"Did you…feel that?" Yusei asked, looking at his wife. He had felt something in his heart. He thought it had to do with Copper, but he wasn't positive.

"I did." She responded quietly, looking a bit shaken and placed her hands over her heart. She absently looked at the ceiling of their temporary room; she felt whatever it was, but it was stronger than what her husband had felt. She was positive it had to do with their daughter, "Something's wrong with Copper." She placed her hands in her lap.

"Probably."

"'Probably'?" she repeated with her voice rising slightly, "How can you say 'probably'?"

"Akiza, honey, calm down." Yusei told her softly.

"'Calm down'?" Akiza was nearly yelling, "How can you tell me to 'calm down' when there's something wrong with our daughter?"

Yusei brought his hands up to Akiza's face and looked straight into her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes; the psychic Signer glared slightly into her husband's eyes. After a while, Akiza's eyes softened and looked away from her husband's penetrating gaze.

"Akiza, look at me." She did a he commanded; her eyes were worried. He lightly ran his thumbs over her cheekbones, "I feel there's most likely something wrong with Copper, too." He said after a while. "But you need to calm down."

"I'm sorry, Yusei." She responded, "I'm just worried."

"I know you are." He told her, moving his hands from Akiza's face to her waist, "I am too."

"Yusei, for me it's different." Akiza said.

"I know." He repeated. "We both have a special bond with Copper, but they're different."

"And mine has to do with being her mother." She commented quietly.

"And mine has to do with being her father." He added. "But we're both her parents, and we're both worried about her. We can't help it. Especially you."

Akiza narrowed her eyes at him slightly, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you've technically been with Copper longer than I have."

"Before she came, you mean?" She guessed. He nodded, "I guess you _are_ right, Yusei. But I can't stop worrying about her. I just know something's wrong." Her husband nodded again and placed a hand over hers, lightly squeezing it.

"We'll always have a relationship with Copper that can't be broken." Yusei reassured, "I know something's not right, too."

"I know you know that." She responded a bit hard. "But you're not the one that carried her for nine months. I think my bond is stronger." Yusei chuckled a little bit. "What?"

"You always use that excuse."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"We sound like the twins when they were younger." Yusei pointed out with another one of his deep chuckles.

Akiza laughed quietly, bringing her genuine smile to her lips, "We sound childish." She agreed.

"But maybe that's what we needed."

"What do you mean by that Stardust?" Akiza inquired with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"I mean when I pointed out that we sounded like the twins, we both ended up with a smile on our faces." He responded, with a soft, breathtaking smile. Akiza couldn't resist his charm and kissed her husband on the lips. "What was that for, Black Rose?" he asked when she had taken her lips away from his.

"Because you're irresistible." She told him in a sweet tone. He kissed her cheek.

"That's the Akiza I know."

"I've only been that way since you changed me. You're the only one that was able to do that." She replied, almost solemnly. "The only one that ever tried to."

Yusei rubbed her hand gently. "I'll always be here for you."

Akiza sighed a little, "I've known you for over twenty years and been married to you for fifteen years, three weeks, and five days. I think I know that by now, Yusei." She told him, a little annoyed and regretted her tone, "Sorry." She repeated, "It's just I can't help but worry about her."

"It's all right. I'm worried too, remember?" she nodded slightly and leaned into her husband's arms and, placing her forehead against his shoulder.

"What could be wrong, though?" she asked quietly, shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers.

"I don't know, love. I really don't."

"I really want to check on her. But if she's asleep, I'll feel silly."

"I know." He repeated.

They stayed silent for several seconds until they felt another strange feeling in their hearts. Only it felt more intense. Both felt the same intensity that time.

"Did you feel it that time, Yusei?" Akiza asked quietly.

"I did." He replied, "You're right. It does have to do with Copper."

"Told you." She said with a smirk her husband couldn't see. It faded quickly. "What's wrong with her?" she repeated. "What's wrong with our little star-rose?" she asked using the little pet name they had given Copper a few days after she was born. She had been the best thing in their lives since they had admitted their love for each other.

"I don't know, honey." Yusei told her gently as he spoke into her hair and rubbed her back. "I wish I did, but I don't."

"So do I." she whispered, pressing herself a little closer. They stayed silent for a several more minutes, feeling the same, strange feeling in their hearts every couple minutes.

After a while, the strange feeling they felt that had to do Copper stopped. Neither Yusei nor Akiza could explain it; the strange feeling just…_stopped_.

"That's strange." Yusei commented, pulling back from his wife.

"Yeah," Akiza agreed, "the feeling just stopped. What's going on?" she wondered. "I don't feel anything wrong with Copper, anymore. Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"I don't know." He repeated.

"It feels like it's a good thing." She said after a while. He nodded in agreement. Akiza leaned against the headboard of the bed and Yusei did the same. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while. After worrying like that, I mean. I'm wide awake."

"Same here." He added, "That strange feeling has me too awake to sleep, too."

"We could just talk and think about what we've been through."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I had trouble starting it.

Copper: Yeah, it was a little obvious.

AnimeKiwi369: The flashbacks don't begin until next chapter.

Copper: What's going to be the first one?

AnimeKiwi369: Well...I think I'll give you a sneak peak by giving you the title. It's...

Copper: I thought you'd torture your readers.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks for the idea. How about this _proposal,_ take a guess in your reviews as to what goes on in the first flashback.

Copper: In other words...

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and please review kindly. By the way I'm going to start taking anonyms reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal

AnimeKiwi369: I feel sad.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I only got one review for the last chapter and only one person had been on the poll I put on my profile.

Copper: Patience.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not patient.

Copper: What flashback is this?

AnimeKiwi369: The title of the chapter is 'Proposal'. Just read and find out. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I just own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 2: Proposal

Akiza looked at the wedding ring on her left hand for a few minutes of silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Yusei asked.

"When you proposed." She answered, "I'll never forget that day."

_**-Flashback-**_

Yusei and Akiza had been dating for about four years. But for the past few weeks Yusei had been very distant and no one knew why. It had been five years since the Dark Signers had been defeated and the fifth anniversary banquet was that night.

Both of them were at work in the shops they part owned. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and several others had opened up a duel runner and auto repair shop several months ago and it was doing pretty well for its first few months. And Akiza and Dove had opened a flower shop, with Akiza owning it just a little bit more, the previous year when they had finished college. They had also been sharing an apartment with each other, like Yusei, Jack, and Crow were doing. Carly worked there on weekends, Luna after school and Misty when she was off from her modeling career. They had no idea what to call it until they had, had a duel and Akiza used her 'Black Garden' field spell and then it hit them what they should call it.

Akiza and Dove were taking a break and Dove noticed her friend a bit distracted.

"What's wrong, Akiza?" Dove asked.

"It's nothing."

Dove placed her hands on her hips, "Akiza Izinski, I've known you for almost five years, don't tell me it's nothing."

"Yusei's been distant. I don't know what to think of it."

"Crow was that way before my birthday."

"Yeah, and remember what he gave you for your birthday? The wedding ring."

Dove looked at the small diamond ring, "Yeah. Best birthday present I've ever gotten. But, my parents are still getting used to him, considering he's Satellite and been to the Facility multiple times."

"What about your brother? Weren't you considering having Randy give you away?"

"Still considering it. And he and Crow have always gotten along great. They had the same feelings about the whole tennis thing."

"Hey guys!" Luna called as she came in from school.

"Hey, Luna." The other two replied simultaneously; they had a strange knack for that, "How was school?"

"Still top five." The fifteen year-old replied. "How about you two? How have your guys' day been?"

"Fine." Dove said.

"Distracted."

"Why are you distracted?" Luna asked.

"Yusei's distant."

"Oh." Luna responded, but didn't seem surprised.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet and a little slow, although when they waited for a customer to come, the three looked at the possibilities for Dove's wedding bouquet. Akiza looked at the clock, wanting the day to end. She loved being in her shop, but she just felt too distracted. And then the banquet was tonight, and the Signers really didn't have a choice except to go. She was starring absently at the roses behind the temperature controlled glass when she heard the door to the shop open and she changed her expression of a friendly storeowner, expecting a customer. And she was surprised to see Yusei come over to the counter she was standing at.

"Hey." He greeted in his rich voice.

"Hi, Yusei." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so. Do you think you could leave early? I want to talk to you. Alone."

"I'm part owner. I think I can get the rest of the day off." She didn't move. "Doesn't mean I will."

"Please, Black Rose? I really need to talk to you and I want to take you somewhere to do it."

Akiza looked into his gorgeous eyes and gave in. "All right. I'll be right back." She left the counter and told Dove and Luna she was taking off early. "You guys can too if you want."

"I think we will." Dove spoke for both of them.

"And Yusei wants to take me somewhere on his runner. So could you take the car back to the apartment, Dove?"

"Yeah, sure." She said with a wink, "See ya later."

Akiza walked passed Yusei, outside of the shop to the car she and Dove had taken that morning. She got her spare helmet she kept for moments like this out of the trunk.

"Ready?" Yusei asked, startling her a little bit.

"Yeah." They mounted his red duel runner and he took off. The ride was silent as Yusei took her to…wherever it was he was taking her. After several long minutes, Akiza noticed the city sites fade away.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see." It was several more minutes before Yusei stopped his duel runner. They got off and took off their helmets. Akiza saw several trees with small, very pretty flowers blossoming on them. There was a small, grass-covered hill behind her. She could see the ocean from the cliff-like place.

"Oh, Yusei!" she exclaimed, mesmerized by the sight, "This place is beautiful!" She turned around to so she could see Yusei and saw him on one knee in front of her. "Yusei?" Akiza asked slowly. He took her hands in his.

"Akiza Izinski…" Yusei started, smiling softly, "I love you. You're a smart, beautiful, young woman and I love you more anything. I cannot find any words that can describe how much I care for you. You mean everything to me. All I want to do is make you happy. And I've been in love with you for far too long. Akiza, I'm sorry I've been so distant, but for weeks I've been thinking about this over and over and over again how to do this and I finally know. I've talked to Martha and your father. You know I'll always be here for you, and I know you'll always be here for me. And I don't want to be without you; Akiza, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He let go of one of her hands and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box; he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Akiza, will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say." She responded quietly as she felt her heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest. Yusei's own heart was beating so rapidly, he thought it would burst in is his chest.

"I understand if you say you're not ready." He told her caringly.

Akiza looked at him a little incredulous, before she smiled and carefully sat down on Yusei's propped up leg, "Why would I say that?"

"Does that—" he started, but Akiza cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

"That's a 'yes', Yusei Fudo." She said, speaking against his lips as she kissed him, her hands on his face, "That's an 'I'd be a fool not to say yes'. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes!"

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I remember how nervous I was when I asked you that." Yusei said with a small smile. "When I was waiting for your answer, I felt like time had stopped because I was so nervous. I thought my heart was going to stop when you said you didn't know what to say."

"You took me a little by surprise when you proposed." Akiza admitted, "But I was so glad when you did."

"I was, too."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I apologize in advance for the short chapters. My imagination is running on empty and I'm drained.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: School.

Copper: By the way, I like the way you have Yusei propose.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I do, too.

Copper: What's the next chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: What normally comes with proposals?

Copper: Oh. When do I come in?

AnimeKiwi369: Not until chapter...um...er...uh...?

Copper: You seriously forgot?

AnimeKiwi369: No, I just want to torture you.

Copper: *Mutters quietly to self*.

AnimeKiwi369: Just a reminder, I have a poll on my profile and I'm taking anonyms reviews now. Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate reviews. And I won't update again until either I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter or I don't have homework that goes until ten. Please review! **;**D


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

AnimeKiwi369: I should've taken anonyms a long time ago!

Copper: You got a lot of reviews from anonyms people.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes! Thank you anonymies!

Copper: 'Anonymies'?

AnimeKiwi369: Anonyms reviewers.

Copper: I like it.

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter is a flashback all about Yusei and Akiza's wedding!

Copper: Ooh! I gotta read this!

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 3: Wedding

"I can't believe how nervous I was on our wedding day." Akiza commented.

"You were nervous?" Yusei laughed slightly. "I was nervous. Although not as much as when I proposed."

_**-Flashback-**_

May 27th was the day that they had set to be one of the happiest days of their lives. Both Yusei and Akiza were nervous and hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Yusei nervously messed with his tie around his neck, trying to straighten it.

"Yusei, you need to calm down." Martha told him as she checked up on him; she knew he was nervous.

"I'm not sure I can." He responded. Crow went up to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about buddy. I was nervous, too."

"Yeah; we had to stop you from running out of the church." Jack commented.

"Gee guys, that makes me feel a _whole_ lot better." Yusei said sarcastically.

"I'm sure Yusei won't be like that. Will ya, Yusei?" Kalin half-teased as he put his arm around Yusei's other shoulder.

"Will you guys cut it out?" Leo said, "Yusei can't help but be nervous. He's about to promise himself to Akiza for the rest of his life."

Yusei felt his hands grow clammy and shrugged off his friends' arms. _Can I really do this?_ He asked himself, a million thoughts running through his head, _Can I really promise to spend the rest of my life with Akiza. Can I really commit to that? Can Akiza commit to that? Can we really spend the rest of our lives together? Can we really? Will our love really last for the rest of our lives?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Martha.

"You'll be fine Yusei." She told him, "I've seen the way Akiza looks at you; you two will be just fine."

"Thank you, Martha." He said. "I think I _can_ do this, now."

The minister came in and the ceremony was about to start

_It's now or never,_ Yusei thought. _Here I go._

Akiza was nervously playing with the veil hanging over her face. Her heart was beating rapidly.

_Can I really go through with this?_ She wondered, _Can I really commit the rest of my life with Yusei? Will our love really last for the rest of our lives? Can we really promise each other that?_

"Akiza, what are you so nervous about?" Carly asked. She and Jack planned to get married in one month exactly. "You'll do just fine."

"Says someone who's yet to be married." Dove commented, trying to hand Akiza her bouquet. She and Crow had gotten married on basically the most romantic day of the year: Valentine's Day, "I can understand if you're nervous. Marriage is a big step in a relationship. I was nervous, too."

"Yeah, you almost ran out of the church." Misty pointed out playfully. She and Kalin had gotten married a few months before Crow and Dove.

"Oh, whatever. I didn't run out of the church now did I?" the blonde shot back just as playful.

Luna came over to Akiza and put a reassuring arm around her, "Akiza, you'll do fine. You know Yusei loves you. You can do this."

Akiza hugged Luna back, "Thanks, Luna."

"You don't have to worry." Said a familiar masculine voice; they turned to see the Crow, Kalin, Jack, and Leo come in. Crow was the one speaking. "Yusei's worried too."

"Why are you guys here?" Akiza asked.

"The ceremony's about to begin." Jack told her.

Dove handed Akiza her bouquet with a smile. "You'll be fine. Good luck."

Music started and one by one, the others began leaving the ready room until only two people were left in the room. Akiza's heart began pounding harder. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her father.

"Are you ready, little rose?" he asked.

She took his arm, "As I'll ever be, dad."

Up at the altar, Yusei felt his heart speed up when he saw Akiza come out on her father's arm carrying a bouquet of deep red roses. Her strapless wedding gown went to the floor and had crimson sown into it in intricate designs on the top half. The veil hung from the energy stabilizer in her hair and had on a white choker necklace. She had on white fingerless gloves that sparkled in the lighting and her hair was in its normal style.

Yusei was in a plain black tux with a white button-up shirt with a loose black necktie. The same outfit he wore to the annual banquet every year.

"Wow, she looks beautiful." He commented quietly to his best man, Crow, and smiled as he saw her.

Akiza smiled back at Yusei through her veil as she and her father made the way up to the altar where Yusei stood. They finally got up to the altar; the minister looked at Senator Izinski.

"Who is it that is giving this woman away on this day?" he asked.

"I am." Her father said.

Akiza somewhat reluctantly let go of her father and joined Yusei. She gave her bouquet to her maid of honor, Dove. Yusei and Akiza took each other's hands and felt an electric sensation shoot throughout their bodies as both their hearts sped up even more, if that was even possible.

"Please be seated." The minister said and the audience did so. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in body and soul in holy matrimony." The minister spoke for a few minutes on the wonderful joys that life bring and how marriage was one of those things. After a while, the minister went onto the vows. He brought out a small glass filled with wine and handed it to Akiza. She held it gingerly in her hands.

"Both of you take a sip and take the first step into one of the greatest journeys in life."

"To a long life of success, joy, and everlasting love." She said quietly before taking a small sip and handing it to Yusei.

"To a long life of success, joy, and everlasting love." He agreed before he took a small sip as well and gave the glass back to the minister. The two joined hands again.

"The rings, please." The minister said to Crow and Dove, who both gave him the rings; the minister gave the two Signers the rings. He turned towards Yusei, "Place the ring on Akiza's hand." The dark-haired Signer obeyed and placed the wedding band on the psychic's left ring finger. "Now repeat after me. I, Yusei."

"I, Yusei." He repeated.

"Take thee."

"Take thee." He said, beginning to feel strange repeating everything the minister was saying.

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Yusei repeated.

"For richer or for poorer." The minister told him.

"For richer or for poorer."

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"And love for as long as I live."

"And love for as long as I live." Yusei finished. The minister turned towards Akiza.

"Place the ring on Yusei's hand." He commanded gently again as he did with Yusei; the former Black Rose placed the ring on the dark-haired Signer's left ring finger and looked up at him, through her eyelashes. "Repeat after me. I, Akiza."

"I, Akiza."

"Take thee."

"Take thee." She repeated, feeling a little awkward repeating everything the minister was saying.

"As my lawful wedded husband."

"As my lawful wedded husband."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." She repeated again.

"For richer or for poorer." The minister told her.

"For richer or for poorer." Akiza obeyed.

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"And love for as long as I live."

"And love for as long as I live." She concluded.

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other in the eyes both with loving looks. The minister turned back towards Yusei.

"Do you, Yusei Fudo," the minister started, "Take this woman to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and honor, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

Yusei looked deeply into Akiza's eyes, a smile still playing on his lips, "I do."

The minister turned towards Akiza again. "And do you, Akiza Izinski," the minister started again, "Take this man to have and to hold, to protect and be protected by, to cherish and to love, and to honor, for as long as you both shall live?"

The red-headed psychic looked through her veil at Yusei with a loving smile, "I do."

The minister looked from Yusei and Akiza to the audience, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said to Yusei.

Yusei delicately lifted the veil that hid Akiza's face before placing his hands under her chin slightly, cupping her face, and lifting her slightly. He leaned down as their eyes closed. Their lips finally met for one of the sweetest kisses they had ever had with each other. Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck and Yusei took his hands away from her face and wrapped them around her waist. For several blissful seconds their lips stayed on the others, neither one caring that their friends, Martha, Akiza's parents, and the minister were watching and didn't even notice their Marks glow faintly. They broke away slowly and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They both whispered simultaneously as a smile formed on their faces. Yusei lifted her a little and spun her around a bit; Akiza held onto him. They looked out into the audience, where everyone (even Officer Trudge) was clapping. Akiza saw her parents looking proudly at them. Yusei saw Martha giving them a smile and looked into the back where he saw the spirit of his father and his mother, both smiling at them. But his mother's spirit-light looked different from his father's. They had both seen the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman," the minister announced, "I now present Yusei and Akiza—Mr. and Mrs. Fudo."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yusei pressed his lips to Akiza's as they remembered one of the happiest days of their life.

"Marrying you was the smartest move I've ever made." He told her as they stared into each other's eyes, like they had that day.

"Yes, it was." She responded playfully. "That's been one of the best days of my life. I'm never going to forget that day."

"Same here." He agreed. "I love you, Akiza."

"I love you, too, Yusei."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry if it's a little corny, but I honestly was going off what normally goes on in movies. I have been to more funerals than weddings.

Copper: Is that true?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Copper: That's just sad.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, it is, but I really don't care for weddings that much.

Copper: *Grabs AnimeKiwi369's shoulders and shakes her*. Why? What is wrong with you?

AnimeKiwi369: Two words: picture taking.

Copper: You don't like getting your picture taken?

AnimeKiwi369: Not really. Sometimes yes. But most of the time, I _can't _stand it!

Copper: Wow!

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and please review kindly and appropriately please. Oh, and if you were following my other stories before I took anonyms reviews, I encourage you to go and review those, too. **;**D


	4. Chapter 4: Piano

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks or something!

Copper: Let me guess, school and sports gotcha tied up.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so sorry again! So let's get on with the story shall we?

Copper: Sure, why not?

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, so this is a filler chapter.

Copper: On with the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters, I just own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 4: Piano

"I think the best birthday gift I've ever gotten was the piano you all got for me." Yusei commented a bit randomly, flashing a smile at his wife.

"Why, Stardust?" Akiza asked with quizzical eyes.

"Because it was the most wonderful, sentimental gift that each of my friends and lovely wife got me."

_**-Flashback-**_

Yusei's birthday was approaching fast and Akiza had no idea what to get him. They'd been married for about nine months and it was the first time they'd be celebrating Yusei's birthday together as a married couple; Akiza's birthday had already come and gone and was several months younger than her husband.

She paced back and forth in the back room of Black Garden as they started to close up the shop.

"Akiza, you're making me dizzy." Carly complained; it was the weekend, so she was working there with them. But she had been working there nearly every day now since she and Jack had found out they were going to be parents a few months back.

"Are you sure it's Akiza's pacing?" Dove asked, "It could just be a side effect of your—how should I put this?—_condition_."

"It might be." Luna agreed, "But Akiza _is_ beginning to wear a rut in the carpet."

Akiza stopped her pacing, "I just can't figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Misty asked from a corner, looking up from her book; since she and Kalin found out they were going to be parents, Misty had taken a break from her modeling career.

"What to get Yusei for his birthday. It's next Saturday and I have no idea what to get him."

"Don't feel bad, Akiza." Luna said, "Leo and I don't know what to get him, either."

"Same with me and Crow." Dove put in and Misty and Carly gave her a look that said that they and their husbands didn't know what to get Yusei either.

"At least I'm not the only one."

Akiza returned home an hour later and began to make dinner for her and Yusei. She heard the engine of Yusei's runner a couple hours later. He normally got home shortly after she did. She went into the garage to greet him; he had a neutral expression on his face.

"Hey," she greeted softly, "I've been wondering where you've been."

"I went over to Martha's after work." He told her a bit solemnly as he got off his runner and took off his helmet, "Sorry I didn't call."

"It's all right," Akiza said as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But are you? You seem down, Yusei."

"It's nothing, really."

"Please tell me what's wrong." She pleaded, looking at him through her eyelashes. "Please, Yusei."

He gave into her pleading look and sighed, "I'm just a little sad. When I was over at Martha's I saw one of the orphans playing that old piano and I remembered when I was young and used to play that. I just miss playing that old piano is all. I just miss playing."

"Oh." Akiza responded quietly. "Does this make it any better?" she asked as she lightly brushed her lips against Yusei's."

"A little." He told her with a small smile.

"C'mon. Dinner should be about ready." She said as she started pulling inside. "Then if you still feel a bit sad, I'll 'help you' with it afterwards." She pulled him into another kiss only this one was much, much deeper.

"I think I'll want your 'help' either way."

A few days later, Akiza waited a bit impatiently for Luna to get there, so she could tell all of them the idea she had gotten while she had been trying to fall asleep the past couple of nights. If none of them knew what to get Yusei for his birthday and if Yusei was missing playing the piano, why not have all of them chip in and get him one?

A little after three, Luna came into their shop. Luckily no one was in the store at the moment and she told the others to meet in the back room.

"What is it, Akiza?" Misty asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at the moment." Akiza answered, "Do you guys still not know what to get Yusei?"

Each of them looked down and nodded.

"I know what we can get him."

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"A piano."

"Why?" Luna inquired. Akiza relayed what Yusei had told her a few nights back and her idea. "I never knew he could play." She commented.

"That's right." Carly commented, "Jack told me that a few months ago."

"So what do you guys say?" Akiza asked, "Are you in?" Each of them nodded.

That night the Carly, Misty, and Dove told their husbands the plan and each agreed it was a great idea; and Luna told Leo, who became very enthusiastic upon hearing the plan. Everything was set.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes early Saturday morning and looked at Akiza at his side. She was curled up against his ribcage, but her eyes were open. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Good morning, Yusei." She told him, "Happy birthday."

He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, "Thanks. Are you working long today?"

"Same as every day." She replied with a small sigh, "You?"

"Same." He sighed.

_Good,_ Akiza thought. _Then I'll have time to get ready._

"Want anything special for breakfast?" she asked him, sitting up.

"Surprise me." He answered, propping himself up on his elbow, smirking slightly.

"All right then." She responded as they got out of bed and got dressed. The day went by quickly for both of them. When the work day ended for her, Akiza rushed home quickly. The piano they had all chipped in for had arrived the previous day, and luckily Yusei hadn't been home yet.

There was a knock at the door as Akiza closed the door to the oven. She set the timer quickly and went to see who was there.

"Hi, Akiza!" the twins greeted simultaneously; Leo a little more enthusiastic than his sister.

"You're…early." She commented as they came in.

"Yeah, well…Leo's impatient." Luna told her and Akiza gave a short chuckle.

"It's fine."

After a couple more hours, everyone but Yusei was over at their house. Everyone, except Akiza, was waiting in the room where Yusei's gift was. She waited quietly for Yusei to come home and quickly greeted him when she heard the familiar sound of his duel runner.

"Finally." She told him, beginning to drag him along. "I have something I want to show you. But first, I need you to close your eyes."

"All right." He said, closing his eyes, "I'll play along."

Akiza guided Yusei to the closed door and quietly opened it. She pulled him into the room and whispered for him to open his eyes in his ear. Yusei obeyed his wife's command and did so. He was greeted by the sight of their friends, all of them smiling, and..._a piano_? He felt Akiza wrap her arms around him.

"Happy birthday." She repeated, whispering in his ear.

"Is this…really what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yep." Leo told him, "It's a piano."

"It was Akiza's idea." Carly commented.

"And she chipped in for about half of it." Kalin added.

Yusei looked at Akiza with a slightly surprised look.

"I saw how you missed playing and thought you'd like this." She said with a little blush.

"I love it." He told her and briefly touched his lips against hers. "It's wonderful."

"Hey! Yusei!" Jack commanded, "Why don't you play something."

The dark-haired Signer moved towards the instrument and sat on the bench; his wife sat next to him.

"I'm a little rusty." He told them as he placed his hands on the keys and began to play.

Everyone was mesmerized at the sound that came out. The music was smooth and sweet and flowed so easily that none of them noticed that the piece that Yusei was playing was very difficult. The final note faded out and everyone, except Jack, Crow, and Kalin, was staring at Yusei.

"And you say you're rusty." Crow commented.

"If you play that well when you say you're rusty, I'd love to see how well you play when you're not." Luna said.

"Yusei was always playing the piano at the orphanage if we weren't dueling." Jack commented.

Akiza laid her head against her husband's shoulder. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you could play so well."

"Thanks." He responded, "but I wouldn't be able to play so well without this. Thank you, all of you. This is a great gift."

Their friends stayed over for a couple more hours before they left. Yusei sat down at his gift, beginning to play again. He didn't think he'd ever received something so...so...so _wonderful and sentimental. _He felt Akiza wrap her arms around him from behind and leaned over one of his shoulders a little.

"I'm so glad you like the piano, Yusei." She whispered in his ear. Yusei leaned his head back a little, so he could look at her.

"I'm so glad you thought to get this for me." He told her, "I love it, Akiza. Just like I love you."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I've always loved hearing you play that piano since we got that for you." Akiza said.

"I'm not as good when I don't have you by my side, singing." Yusei told her sweetly.

"I remember when you first played for Copper."

"I played that same piece I played for you and the others, only that time you were singing."

"That piano is the second best thing I've ever gotten you. Although the first best thing was technically a gift for both of us."

"Let me guess; the best thing was, is, and always will be Copper."

"Yes."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: This is the most random chapter ever.

Copper: I completely agree.

AnimeKiwi369: So...

Copper: What?

AnimeKiwi369: I was hoping you'd say something. I'm tapped out.

Copper: Okay.(?)

AnimeKiwi369: I guess I'll just request reviews.

Copper: Do that then.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay. Please review and please review kindly and appropriately please. I promise to try and update soon, but I'd rather get at least four or five reviews first, please. ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

AnimeKiwi369: It's getting closer to chapter 7.

Copper: So?

AnimeKiwi369: My poll will be closed soon and so far you're going to be happy.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: LOST AND FOUND is winning the poll. The sequell to TWENTY YEARS AGO.

Copper: Really? *Grins*.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Copper: Sweet!

AnimeKiwi369: And you're kinda in this chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 5: Surprise

Akiza touched her abdomen, remembering nearly fifteen years.

"You're thinking about Copper again, aren't you?" Yusei guessed.

"Yeah." She responded, "Do you still remember when we first found out about her?"

"How could I forget?"

_**-Flashback-**_

It was a little over a month after Yusei's birthday when they found out about one to the greatest things in their lives.

Akiza shivered under the covers. She felt terrible. She couldn't get warm and she had at least seven blankets on. Her sleep was dreamless and heavy. She finally was awakened when she felt sick and had to run into the bathroom of their master bedroom. She went back into their room, crawling under the covers again, feeling dizzy. Akiza felt Yusei's hand touch her forehead.

"You're warm." He told her.

"I'll be…I'll be fine." She said, trying to get up, but fell back onto her pillow.

"You're staying home today." He told her firmly, "And so will I, so I can take care of you."

"But you…have to…work." She argued quietly.

"I think I can take a day off to take care of you. I'm part owner, remember?" he reminded her, tapping his temple with his index finger. "In sickness and in health. And I'm staying here to take care of you."

"Fine." Akiza responded with glazed eyes.

Yusei went downstairs to get a bowl of cold water and washcloth. Before he went upstairs, he grabbed the phone to call Crow and Dove to let them know that neither one would be at work that day. He went back upstairs, where Akiza was still lying down on her side. He pulled a chair up to their bed and gently dabbed his wife's face with the damp cloth.

"You're too nice to me, Yusei." Akiza told him.

"Maybe." He replied. "Just rest right now, Akiza." She nodded, closing her eyes. Yusei stroked the psychic's cheek, already feeling a change in her body temperature. He stayed there for a while, just watching her sleep. But after a couple hours, when it was about late morning, he went downstairs to fix something to eat for himself and for Akiza. She had to keep her strength up if she was catching something.

Yusei heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see the female Signer.

"You should be in bed." He told her.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better." She responded. He went over to her and placed his hand on her forehead again.

"Your fever's gone." He commented. She swayed on her feet a little bit on her feet and stumbled forward into Yusei's arms.

"However, I still feel dizzy." Yusei helped her sit down and got her a plate. "Thanks." She told him. He just leaned forward and pecked her forehead. They ate in silence and Yusei kept sneaking glances at the redhead every so often.

"I'm going into work." Akiza told him after they finished.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yusei asked.

"Not exactly, but I want to go to work. And I want you to go to work, too." She told him and he sighed.

"All right. I'm not okay with it, but I know how insistent you are. So all right." He gave in, "But if you begin to not feel well again, come home and let me know, so I can come home and take care of you."

Both went to work and came home at the normal time.

"You really must be feeling better." Yusei commented as he wrapped his arms around Akiza from behind when he got home.

"I am."

The next day Akiza felt the same way she had the morning before. And it went away by late morning again. Although she did get dizzy once in a while.

"I'm worried about you." Yusei told her when she told him she was feeling better and was going to work. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me. But you're more stubborn than I am." She glared at him. Yusei chuckled a little bit.

"Most of the time I am." He agreed, "Stubbornness must be a Fudo trait."

"Whatever." She responded irritably, "I'm going to work and you can't stop me."

Yusei sighed, "Fine."

Again, the next day, Akiza still felt like sick in the morning.

"Akiza, will you stay home and rest for one day?" Yusei asked as they walked in the upstairs hallway and to the stairs, "For my sake."

"Yusei, I'm fine." She insisted, "Really!" Akiza stumbled backwards, getting very dizzy, and Yusei caught her as her knees began to give out on her.

"That's it, Akiza." he told her, "I'm taking you to the doctor."

Later that day, the two Signers waited in the lobby of the doctor's office. Akiza nervously twiddled her thumbs and Yusei just sat quietly. There weren't very many people there. Neither one was very fond of going to the doctor's office, although if he had to go to one, Yusei would've preferred to go to Dr. Schmidt in Satellite.

A nurse poked her hear out of the doorway, "Mrs. Fudo, the doctor will see you now." She said, cheerfully. Akiza looked at her husband.

"Yusei, will you please come in with me?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, but nodded and both stood up. They followed the nurse through the doorway and down a couple of corridors to one of the doctor's rooms.

They waited again for a few minutes for Akiza's doctor to come in. She asked the psychic a few awkward questions (which made both Signers blush for their own reasons) and checked her over by taking her blood pressure, pulse, and a sample of her blood. The doctor left again to have Akiza's blood tested.

"I really hate this place." Akiza muttered after a couple more silent minutes. Yusei let out a quiet chuckle.

"I think everyone does."

"What do you think is wrong with me?" she asked him quietly, coming over to him.

"I don't know." He responded and put his arm around her shoulders, "But I'll be here to help you go through it. I promise." He told her, kissing her forehead. She didn't say anything, but gave him a barely noticeable smile.

The female doctor returned several minutes later with a smile plastered on her face.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Akiza asked.

"Well...I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor told them. The couple looked at each other, worried.

"Tell us the bad news first." Yusei commanded.

"The bad news is that the way Akiza's been feeling in the morning isn't going to go away for a couple months, but it will."

"And the good news?" Akiza asked.

"In October, you both are going to be parents."

"Parents?" they exclaimed.

"Yes."

"You mean to say that I'm..." Akiza trailed off.

"She's..." Yusei faltered.

"Yes, Mr. Fudo." The doctor answered, "Your lovely wife is pregnant!"

Both Signers sat there for a few seconds numbly. They hadn't been expecting that.

"What Akiza's been feeling the past few mornings is just a little morning sickness; it's nothing to be concerned about."

"Am I...very far?" Akiza asked quietly, not looking at the dark-haired man beside her.

"From the looks of it, you're only about a month; your morning sickness didn't show up as quick as it does for other women, but I wouldn't be concerned as I said before. Morning sickness ranges on different levels for different women; most just feel it almost right away. I say we schedule an appointment within the next couple months." The doctor continued, cheerfully. "Just call when you want to schedule it. You're free to go."

"Yes, thank you." Yusei told her as he and Akiza stood up and left the doctor's office.

The ride back to their house was completely silent. Akiza kept looking down at her stomach and her lap, not looking at her husband. Yusei kept his eyes on the road, sneaking a glance every once and a while at Akiza.

Neither one didn't know what to think about this. They hadn't been married for year, yet, and they were going to be_ parents?_ They hadn't even considered kids yet, unlike Jack and Carly and Kalin and Misty. Crow and Dove did want kids, but they hadn't had any luck, so far.

Thousands of thoughts ran through both of their heads, like: how can I be a parent with my past? What if I'm not a good parent? What's going to happen now?

The rest of the night was silent as well. Neither one spoke, not even to say 'good night' to the other; both were too nervous about this news to think about it. They both fell into an uneasy sleep, but Yusei's was much better than Akiza's.

He dreamt he was face-to-face with his father at the old Enerdy Reactor site.

"Father?" Yusei asked in his dream.

"I sensed you were worried." Professor Fudo commented and the dark-haired Signer nodded, "Why, my son?"

"I don't see how I can make a good father with everything that's happened me." He told the spirit of his father.

"Yusei, you shouldn't be distressed." His father said, "I've watched you as you grew up. You're a kind, wonderful person and I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you my son. You're going to be a great father." Professor Fudo assured him as he began fading.

"Thank you...father." Yusei responded as his dream began fading as well. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or if he really was speaking to his father. After Professor Fudo's reassurance, Yusei's slept much more peacefully.

Akiza, on the other hand, was rigid as she slept as she relived her past as The Black Rose. She cried out in her sleep. Yusei heard her cry out and opened his eyes. He turned over and saw her shaking; he sat up and shook her shoulder.

"Akiza?" he asked. She didn't hear him. "Akiza, honey, wake up!" she whimpered a little, but he still didn't get through to her. He shook her shoulder a little harder, "Black Rose!"

His wife's eyes opened at once, hearing the name. She looked up at him and sat up with worried eyes.

"Yusei, I don't think I can do this." She told him, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"Akiza, I know you can."

"No, I can't!" she yelled, "Not with my past!"

"The past is the past." He argued.

"But what if the baby gets my powers?" She asked, trembling, "I don't want you to leave, Yusei."

Yusei reached out and grabbed her left hand and held it out in front of her along with his own left hand.

"Akiza, do you see these rings?"

She stopped trembling and nodded, "They're a symbol of our marriage."

"Yes," he said, "but they're more than that. They're a symbol of our undying love and a promise that I'll never leave you. And will always care about and love you." He leaned down and kissed her stomach, causing Akiza to blush a little. He sat back up before he continued, "Besides, we're in this together. I'll still love you and the baby even if he or she gets your powers. You're not _The_ Black Rose, you're just _my_ Black Rose, Akiza Fudo."

Akiza laced their fingers together, feeling better from Yusei's words. "Thank you." She whispered. Yusei tugged on her hand so he could pull close and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he repeated as he breathed into her hair, "I'm not going to leave you. I'll be by your side the entire time. I promise."

"Thank you, Yusei." She told him again as she nuzzled his shoulder. Yusei lied back down on their bed, taking Akiza with him. He pulled the covers around them and wrapped his arms back around his wife.

"Let's get some sleep." He said, closing his eyes, "We have to tell the others our wonderful news tomorrow."

"All right." Akiza agreed quietly, closing her eyes as well, "And Yusei?"

"Hmmm?" Yusei asked, already half-asleep.

"Thank you." She repeated. Although she couldn't see it, she felt him smile.

"You're welcome."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Did I really ever give you anything to say 'thank you'?" Akiza asked, entwining their fingers together.

"Does Copper count?" He asked.

"Besides Copper." She told him a little bit irritated that he wasn't getting the hint.

"Then...no. I don't think you did."

Akiza pushed Yusei down on the bed, beginning to give him deep, passionate kisses. He kissed her back at first, but stopped her.

"We can't." he said, "We're not at home."

She grumbled a little and gave in, "Fine. But when we get back home...you're mine."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: So that's that.

Copper: Now I get how I was kinda in the chapter.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so for the next two chapters, Akiza is pregnant with you.

Copper: And that means I officially come in, in chapter eight!

AnimeKiwi369: Right, on it!

Copper: Please review and please review kindly and appropriately please for her sakes.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks-Wait! You never do the review request.

Copper: I want you to get reviews, so you'll update more and then I'll be in it sooner!

AnimeKiwi369: I should've known your motive...Like she said, please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking the News

AnimeKiwi369: I'm really bored.

Copper: So you're updating?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'm tired.

Copper: You're acting more odd than usual today.

AnimeKiwi369: Eh. *Shrugs*.

Copper: What does this chapter have to do with?

AnimeKiwi369: Yusei and Akiza telling everyone the news.

Copper: Wow! You must be tired.

AnimeKiwi369: I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a while. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters; just the story and my own characters.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 6: Breaking the News

"It was easier to tell our friends, than Martha and you're parents." Yusei commented.

"I think it's always easier to tell friends than parents, Yusei." Akiza said, "Or in your case, parental figure." She put her head on his shoulder as both of them remembered how easy and how difficult it was to tell their loved ones about Copper.

_**-Flashback-**_

Yusei parked his runner in the small lot that he and the others had behind their shop for their vehicles. He walked inside like he always did and was greeted by the only other person currently in the shop: Crow.

"Hey." The ginger greeted, though not in his usual manner. "We missed ya yesterday. Things just don't seem to go as smoothly when you aren't here."

"Sorry." He apologized, "I took Akiza to the doctor's yesterday."

"I assume she's feeling better, considering you're here early again."

"Well...yes and no."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Akiza still isn't feeling very well in the mornings, but yes because it's nothing to be concerned about or so the doctor says."

"I'm still not following."

"Yeah, I don't think we are either." Jack's voice came from behind him as he and Kalin came over to them.

"Let's just say, the two of you aren't going to be the only ones to become fathers." He addressed Jack and Kalin. All of them stared at him openmouthed, "Akiza's pregnant."

Akiza leaned on the front counter of her shop, waiting for…_someone_…_anyone_. She was still feeling some of the effects of her morning sickness; she wished it would go away already. She hated it. But she knew she couldn't get rid of it; it was just part of going through having a child.

She heard the back door open and turned towards Misty coming in. The model stopped and looked her over for a few seconds before she smiled. She came over and took Akiza's hands.

"Congratulations." She told her cheerfully, looking a little bit at Akiza's abdomen.

"How did you…know?" the psychic asked slowly, "We just found out yesterday."

"It's written all over your face." Misty answered and Akiza gave her a funny look, "I don't think I've ever told you. I have some extent of psychic abilities as well. I tell fortunes by reading people's faces."

"Oh." She responded quietly.

"You and Yusei must be so happy."

"We are now." The model looked at her curiously, "We weren't sure what to think at first, especially me with my past, but Yusei reassured me I'd be fine and now we're both excited about it."

"It took Kalin a while to get used to the idea of being parents, but he's crazy about it now, surprisingly."

"Same with Jack." A familiar, slightly bubbly, voice commented. The both turned to see Carly.

"How-How long have you been standing there?" Akiza asked.

"Since the conversation started." She answered, "He he. Now I've got a real story to do." She said with that mischievous grin and glint in her eyes through the glasses. Carly sauntered up to the psychic and took out a notepad and pen, "Tell me everything."

"Carly," Akiza sighed, "I don't want you to do a story."

"C'mon Akiza," Carly half-whined, "This is the biggest scoop I've ever had."

"I said no." she told her sternly and the reporter pouted.

"Fine."

They heard the back door open and Dove came in, looking sad.

"Is something wrong?" Akiza asked her.

"It's nothing, really." She told them.

"Please tell us." Misty said gently.

"Not if she has that out." Dove told them, pointing to Carly and her notepad. Akiza and Misty both looked at the dark-haired woman. Somewhat grudgingly, she put her reporter things away. Dove sighed sadly, "Crow and I still haven't succeeded."

"You two have been trying for over year now, haven't you?" Misty inquired.

"Yeah." The blonde sighed.

"I guess that this probably isn't a very good time to tell you." Akiza commented.

"Tell me what?" Dove asked.

"To tell you that I'm pregnant."

The blonde's emerald eyes let up and she hugged her taller friend, "Akiza that's great!" she squealed.

"You…aren't upset?" she asked slowly.

"Of course not!" she responded, "You're my friend and I'm happy for you. Just because Crow and I haven't succeeded like you three doesn't mean we won't."

"Well," Akiza began, "that was easier than I thought."

On Sunday Yusei and Akiza were getting ready to tell Martha and Akiza's parents about their big news.

The psychic walked towards the kitchen when another wave of dizziness overtook her and luckily Yusei noticed.

"Here," he said, "sit down." She nodded and he guided her to the couch, "How about I make you a cup of tea?" he asked.

"That sounds nice. Thank you." She responded. Yusei got up and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a teacup in hand. He gave it to his wife before sitting down next to her as she began to sip the hot liquid.

"Careful, it's hot." He warned.

"I think I know that." Akiza told him a little bit irritably, "Sorry. I'm just worried about how my parents are going to react."

"I'm sure we're going to be fine. But I am anxious about Martha's reaction. Are you sure you want to go through with this tonight?"

Akiza looked into his eyes with a determined expression in her eyes, "Yes. Besides, I think it's a little late to call it off."

"You're right. I'm just worried about you since you keep getting dizzy."

"You shouldn't be worried, Yusei." Akiza said, "I'm fine. But I love how you care so much." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He put his hands on her face and placed his lips gently on hers. She put the teacup down and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the gesture.

"I'm so glad I have you." She whispered, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Akiza." He told her.

"I know." She responded, "I know." She closed her eyes, enjoying her husband's touch, "How much longer until my parents and Martha get here?"

Yusei looked at one of the clocks. "Forty-five minutes."

She sighed and got up, heading back towards the kitchen.

"I should get to Satellite and get Martha." He told her.

Akiza sighed again, "All right, be careful."

"I will. Don't' strain yourself while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay."

Yusei left, leaving her alone.

_I wish he wouldn't worry so much._ Akiza thought while she cooked, _It gets on my nerves so much, and, yet, I love the way he worries about me._

When the chicken was in the oven, she sat down to read until Yusei got back. She didn't have to wait long until he got back with Martha, who looked at her curiously, and soon enough, her parents arrived.

"It's good to see you again, Senator, Mrs. Izinski." Yusei greeted.

"Likewise, Yusei." Akiza's dad said, "But there's no need to be so formal, we're family now."

"Hi, mom, dad." The psychic told them, giving each of them a hug as best she could without feeling pain in her stomach.

"I hope you both remember Martha?" Yusei asked, as his foster mother stood beside him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Martha asked.

"It has. It's good to see you again." The Senator responded.

"I don't think we've seen each other since the wedding." Mrs. Izinski commented.

Yusei stood with his arm around Akiza's shoulders while the older adults talked. He looked at her with a gentle smile; she looked a little paler than usual and he frowned a little.

"Do you feel all right?" he whispered.

"Just tired. And dizzy. But I'm fine. I promise." She whispered back, giving him a weak attempt at a smile. Yusei sighed again.

"If you say so."

"So how have you two been?" Mrs. Izinski asked them, turning their attention back towards their parents and/or guardian.

"We've been fine." Akiza responded quietly, looking at her mother. The sound of a timer went off in the kitchen, "Dinner's ready." She broke away from Yusei's grip and retreated towards the kitchen. She prepared each of the plates slowly as the others continued to speak to each other. Akiza felt strong arms encircle her from behind.

"Yusei, why aren't you with my parents and Martha?"

"You looked lonely, and Martha kept telling me to come join you." He responded, putting his chin over her shoulder. "When are we going to tell them?"

"I was thinking after dinner." She told him, getting away from his grip to set the plates on the table. "As long as you're in here, you're going to help me."

"Gladly."

A comfortable silence fell on them as the set the table with. Their parents (or parental figure) joined them a couple minutes later. Casual questions were asked during dinner, like about jobs and politics and any upcoming plans. It was about halfway through that Martha brought up a subject that both Signers were hoping to avoid for just a little longer.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about you, Akiza." Martha commented, making both Yusei and Akiza freeze. They looked at each other.

"Should we tell them now?" Yusei asked and Akiza nodded.

"Tell us what, Yusei?" Senator Izinski asked.

"Well, it's just that…" he trailed off a bit awkwardly.

"It's just that it's not going to be and me and Yusei anymore..." Akiza picked up, only to trail off like her husband. She put her hands on her abdomen.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Izinski inquired.

"What she means is that in October we're going to be...going to be parents." He told them, looking at each of them as they understood what the two duelists were speaking of.

"And from that last statement Yusei just told you, you've all probably guessed that I'm pregnant." She finished for the both of them. The two Signers looked at Akiza's parents and Martha, all of whom had grins spreading across their faces.

"I just knew there was something different about you." Martha told them happily.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Akiza's mother exclaimed in delight. Her father didn't say anything, but look on his face told them that he was excited for them.

Akiza's parents and Martha were there for a couple more hours before they went home. The redheaded Signer cleaned the kitchen up as Yusei took his foster mother back to Satellite. She was sitting in bed reading a book when her husband returned. He changed quietly and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Martha wouldn't stop talking about our news and what's going to happen with us the entire way to Satellite." He told her with a heavy sigh. Akiza gave a short laugh and rubbed Yusei's hand before she placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Get used to it."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I was so glad when she came." Yusei told his wife, referring to their daughter, "It got Martha to stop talking about us having a kid and onto raising her."

Akiza smacked the back of his head, "You should've been glad for more than that."

"I was." He responded rubbing the back of his head, "That was just a small reason I was glad. I was also glad because," he kissed her hand before he told her, "we became parents."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: When did I start writing this?

Copper: I don't know.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't remember.

Copper: You're being kinda boring today.

AnimeKiwi369: I know. Please review and please review kindly and appropriately please.


	7. Chapter 7: Months

AnimeKiwi369: FILLER CHAPTER ALERT!

Copper: What are you talking about?

AnimeKiwi369: This is a filler chapter. And probably going to be the most boring chapter yet.

Copper: I'm not in it again, am I?

AnimeKiwi369: You would be correct. This is chapter goes over the months where Akiza is pregnant with you.

Copper: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its character, I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 7: Months

"Those nine months were probably some of the best and most annoying months I've ever spent with you." Akiza said, continuing off of their remembering when she had been expectant.

"I was just glad I was already used to your changing moods," Yusei chuckled slightly.

"And what's _that_ supposed to _mean_?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your moods can be unpredictable. Although not as much since Copper came along."

_**-Flashback-**_

Yusei stared at his wife while she cooked, a small smile playing on his lips. Akiza turned around and gave him a hard stare upon noticing his constant staring.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Oh, nothing." He responded. She didn't buy it.

"I demand to know the reason for your constant staring this instant, Yusei Fudo!" she commanded sternly.

"You look really beautiful today." Yusei told her, simply.

"I didn't do anything different today." She said back, "So what makes you think I look so _beautiful_ today?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

"That's true," he agreed, "but I've always thought you were beautiful."

"You didn't answer my question." Akiza snapped.

"The reason you look so stunning today is," he paused, irritating her, "you're showing."

His wife blushed slightly and looked down at her growing abdomen. She glared at him slightly, "I'm already self-conscious enough without you pointing that out."

"What are you so self-conscious about?" he asked curiously. He had never known her to be self-conscious. Akiza gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm just self-conscious right now." She told him, annoyed, before turning away from him, muttering something he couldn't hear. Yusei looked at the designs for the current duel runner he and Crow were building. He studied them so intently that he wasn't paying attention to his wife beginning to speak to him. Akiza took the newspaper and smacked her husband in the head, getting his attention.

Yusei rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, what was that for?"

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you having been listening to a thing I've been saying." She told him, "Don't you still care about me?" Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to have a mood swing.

The dark-haired Signer got up and put his arms around Akiza. "Black Rose…" he started, "I'm sorry. I was wrapped up in the schematics. I didn't hear you." He apologized in a soft tone and leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she stopped him.

"Why do you always look at those schematics?" she demanded.

"I don't always look at them. I was looking at you a few minutes ago, but you got mad that I was."

"So you ignore me instead, Stardust?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I wasn't _trying_ to ignore you." He told her gently, placing his lips at her temple. "I'm sorry." He repeated, brushing his hands against her cheeks, drying them of tears.

"Why are you so…so…so _nice_ to me?" she asked him quietly, pulling away from him and his sweetness. Yusei just put his arms around her gently again and pulled her as close as he could without hurting her stomach. He tenderly kissed her forehead and rubbed her back a little.

"I love you." He told her simply. Akiza laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her head against his neck.

"I love the way you say that." She whispered, her hot breath tickling his skin. "I love you, too."

Yusei put his head on top of hers, nuzzling a little back. "I won't work on the schematic again tonight, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just nervous about us becoming parents and raising a kid. I'm worried."

"It's all right." He responded. "I'm a little worried too."

"And I feel so out of place again."

"Why?"

"I keep getting stares and I feel so…so…so _different_."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'm positive those stares aren't the same as before. I think most are just staring at you, thinking how lucky you are."

"I'm not sure."

"I'm sure." He kissed her forehead again, "I bet all of the women that look at you are jealous because you're so lucky to be expectant. When someone stares at you, just feel like you're the luckiest woman out there."

"I hate it when you're right." She commented, "But I also love it."

"Instead of feeling self-conscious, feel beautiful." He told her.

"I'll try, Yusei." Akiza responded, "I love you."

"And I love you, Akiza." Yusei repeated.

"Only six more months." She said.

"Only six more months." He repeated her words.

Akiza broke away from him and returned to her cooking. Yusei kept his promise and didn't look at the schematics; he just rolled them up.

"I'll be right back, honey." He told her, "I'm going to put these designs away, all right?"

"All right." She responded as he left the room. She placed one plate on the table and felt something strange in her. A slight, sharp, quick pain in her abdomen. A couple seconds later, the same feeling came only a little harder and she let out a small gasp of pain. Akiza placed her hand over the spot where the feeling was coming from. She smiled a little bit, realizing what was going on. "I didn't think it'd be this soon."

"Akiza, is something wrong?" Yusei asked, coming back in and coming over to her, "Are you dizzy again?"

"No, Yusei." She responded and grabbed his hand as she felt another short pain, placing his hand over the spot. He looked at her quizzically as she did this. Akiza felt it again, ignoring the pain; it didn't hurt that bad. She'd felt worse before, "Did you feel that, honey? Our baby's kicking." A small smile came about Yusei's lips.

"Akiza that's wonderful." He told her softly and lightly kissed her on the lips. "It feels amazing."

During dinner neither one was able to stop smiling at the other after feeling their baby's first kicks.

Only six more months.

A few weeks later there was the annual banquet, where Crow and Dove announced the news that they were going to be parents in early December. And a few days later, the two Signers slow danced with each other most of the night in their living room as they celebrated their first anniversary as a married couple. Akiza swayed a little on her feet and leaned carefully against Yusei.

"Tired?" he guessed.

"A little." She replied, trying to stifle a yawn but failed.

"I am, too. Let's get to bed." Yusei suggested, but the psychic didn't move, her eyes closed and her head on his chest, with her arms still around his neck.

"Carry me if you think you can." She teased, her breathing becoming deeper and deeper.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she responded sarcastically, her voice ranging in volume from medium to very low. The dark-haired Signer chuckled shortly. Yusei picked up Akiza, in a bridal-style, easily. Her head rested on his shoulder as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He laid her against the bed and lied down next to her.

"I love you, Yusei." Akiza told him in a low tone as she drifted completely to sleep. He kissed her cheek and placed his hand on her still growing stomach. Only five more months. He felt her hand cover his.

"I love you, too, Akiza." He pulled a few blankets around them and let himself fall asleep quietly.

Only five more months.

A couple months later, when Akiza was seven months in her pregnancy, Yusei woke up feeling his wife's hand run through his hair. Akiza moved his hand and placed it on her abdomen again. He felt another kick from the baby. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking into Akiza's deeply. He reached across and planted his lips on top of hers.

"Yusei?" she asked a bit sheepishly when they broke apart from their kiss.

"Yes, Akiza?" he asked in response.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, "And think I'm pretty?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Of course I still love you." He told her, "But 'pretty' doesn't do your beauty justice. Stunning, attractive, gorgeous, beautiful, striking…those are words that fit you much better."

Akiza felt tears form in her eyes as her husband listed adjectives. "You're so wonderful." She told him teary-eyed. Yusei dried her tears again and stroked her cheek. After a while she was back to her normal self.

"Mood swing?" he inquired. She nodded.

"Mood swing."

"Don't we have an appointment today?"

"Ultrasound, five o'clock. What time is it?" she asked. He looked past her and to the digital clock on her nightstand.

"Eight-thirty."

"We should get ready for work." Akiza suggested; Yusei nodded.

"We should."

Later that day, the two Signers waited in the waiting room of the doctor's office in the hospital patiently. They were the only ones in there at the moment. A nurse popped her head out of the doorway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fudo," she said, "the doctor's ready to see you."

Yusei put his arm around Akiza's shoulders and they followed the nurse to the ultrasound room. The psychic lied down on the bed, while her husband sat down next to her, holding her hand. The doctor came in quickly with a stethoscope. She asked the psychic to lift her shirt above her very swollen stomach and the redheaded Signer did so. The doctor placed the cold medical instrument on Akiza's stomach, causing her to shiver a little. She listened for a minute before she smiled and beckoned Yusei over.

"Everything sounds good." She commented, "Let me start the ultrasound and you two can see and hear you baby." The doctor started up the machine and placed a different instrument on Akiza's abdomen. After a few minutes, the two Signers heard a sound that sounded like a soft drum.

"Do you hear that, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo?" the doctor asked softly; they both nodded a little, "That's the sound of your baby's heartbeat."

Yusei smiled down at Akiza, "That sounds amazing." He commented.

"It sounds so beautiful." The psychic said, tears—tears of joy—at the corners of her dark amber gold eyes.

"Would you two like to see your baby, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo?" the doctor asked again and they nodded again. She turned on the screen and a black and white image appeared. A small shape, curled up a little was in the middle of the screen. Their child.

"Amazing." Yusei breathed. He kissed Akiza's cheek on impulse, "Absolutely amazing. I can't wait to see our child when he or she gets here."

Akiza took his hand, "Only two more months."

When the redheaded psychic was at eight months, she was impatient for their child to get here. She lied on her and Yusei's bed rubbing her very large abdomen while she waited for her husband to come home. The twins were going to becoming over and Luna had insisted that she cook for them. After all, Yusei and Akiza were going to be parents the next month.

"I hope you get here soon." She whispered to the child inside of her, "And safely, too." Although she was nervous about being a mother because of her past, she was excited at the same time. Akiza heard the sound of the doorbell and got up slowly (it was difficult, after all) to answer it. Luna stood there, smiling bright as ever, with a couple of bags in hand.

"Hi, Akiza!" she greeted.

"Hey, Luna." She told her as cheerfully as she could with her lack of energy.

"You tired?"

"Yeah; I don't have much energy these days. Sorry."

"It's all right." Luna told her, "You just take it easy and I'll work on dinner for you, Yusei, Leo, and me."

"Okay," Akiza responded, "Thanks."

She sat down at the table and watched the younger Signer work. About an hour later, Yusei came home bringing Leo with him. The dark-haired Signer came up behind his wife, placed his hands on her shoulders, leaned over one of her shoulders, and kissed her cheek from behind.

"Hey, there." He said, as he pressed his cheek against hers.

"Hey." She responded quietly.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed, "Akiza, you've gotten big!" the psychic blushed and glared a little at the male twin, but it went away quickly.

"LEO!" Luna yelled, scolding him.

"No, it's all right, Luna. I have gotten big." Akiza admitted, "But I have an excuse."

"What's that?" Leo asked and Luna smacked him in the back of his head.

"She's pregnant." Luna told him in a scolding tone that made both the other Signers laugh.

"I was joking around, Luna. I know that she's expecting." Leo said.

"Well, because of that, you're going to help me cook." Luna commanded him, dragging him over to the counter.

Yusei sat in a chair next to Akiza and put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. They both felt their baby kick again several times and they smiled at each other.

Only one more month.

Only one more month until they became parents.

Only one more month until they saw _their_ child.

Only one more month until they had a _family_.

Only one more month.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yusei looked at his wife. Akiza was still leaning against the headboard.

"I know you're staring at me." She told him, but didn't look at him. "You're never going to stop that, are you?"

"Nope." He responded simply, "The most beautiful thing I've ever heard was hearing Copper's heartbeat for the first time."

"I know what you mean." She agreed, "I can still that soft sound of her heart beating within me." She said in a low tone and suddenly changed the subject, "Why do keep staring at me?" she asked, looking at him.

"I love seeing that beautiful face." Yusei told her and Akiza rewarded with another kiss.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry if Yusei or Akiza is out of character. Especially with Akiza. I don't know anything about what would happen in those months.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm an only child and I'm fourteen. So...Yeah.

Copper: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: We're both running out of things to say, huh?

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Let's just go onto the review request.

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and please review kindly and appropriately please. **;**D


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival

AnimeKiwi369: One of my favorite chapters that I have written begins...NOW!

Copper: Umm...

AnimeKiwi369: This is the chapter where you're born.

Copper: *Grins*. Oh, really?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, really.

Copper: Then what are we waiting for?

AnimeKiwi369: Just the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the storyline and my own characters. Oh, and please remember I am an only child.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 8: Arrival

The two married Signers stayed silent again until Akiza broke it.

"October 29th." Was all she said.

"The day we finally became a family. Copper's birthday." Yusei commented quietly, "And the day both of our lives changed. Especially yours."

"What do you mean, Yusei?"

"You changed that day, Akiza."

"I think that's part of becoming a parent." She told him, "I was so nervous about becoming about a mother. But after I had her, I knew everything would be all right. That everything would be okay. I just knew it would be."

_**-Flashback-**_

It was October 28th and the baby still hadn't come; Akiza was beginning to give up hope, but Yusei wouldn't let her. She sat on the couch, looking at her large abdomen, tears of disappointment slipping from her eyes.

"What if they never come?" she asked. Yusei sat next to her and gently patted her stomach.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." He told her gently as he dried her tears. He stood up and took her hand. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. It's late."

"All right."

The two Signers walked upstairs and quietly got ready for bed. Yusei pulled the covers around them. He turned off the light on his nightstand and Akiza did the same. She lied down, her arms crossed just slightly above her stomach. The dark-haired man beside her placed a hand on her stomach.

"The baby _will_ come." He reassured as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night." She responded and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

She was almost asleep when Akiza became wide awake again, feeling a very sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She placed a hand over the spot; it didn't feel like a kick. The extremely sharp came again and she groaned in pain. The sheets felt wet below her abdomen and it took her a few moments to realize what had just happened: her water broke. She sat up and looked at Yusei, who was asleep peacefully on his side, so his back was to her. He could always fall into a deep asleep quickly.

"Yusei, wake up." She told him, shaking his shoulder and groaned in pain again.

Yusei opened his eyes a bit slowly when he felt his wife shaking his shoulder. He looked at the clock as he sat up: 10:30 p.m. exactly. He looked at the psychic, still sleepy.

"What is it, Akiza?" he asked, trying to stifle a yawn, still trying to wake up. He had been in a really deep slumber. He noticed her holding her stomach and became wide awake. "Akiza? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Yusei!" she groaned, "The baby…"

"What? What about the baby?"

She smiled slightly, groaning in pain again, "The baby's coming."

His eyes widened and his heart sped up rapidly. He got up out of bed and went around the mattress. He helped his wife out of bed and downstairs. Yusei helped her into the car and rushed back upstairs to get dressed. He grabbed the suitcase they had packed a few days before and called the hospital to let them know Akiza had gone into labor before he hurried back downstairs to the car.

Thousands of thoughts ran through both of their heads as Yusei drove to the hospital as calmly as he could. The doctor and a nurse met them in the parking lot with a wheelchair for Akiza. The nurse took her inside and to the room set up for her while the doctor quickly walked with Yusei into the hospital. The dark-haired Signer's heart was beating so rapidly, he thought it was going to burst right out of his chest.

_Is it supposed to be this nerve-racking when your wife's having your baby? Were Jack and Kalin this nervous when their sons were born?_ He thought as he followed the doctor into Akiza's room. She was in a hospital bed, groaning and screaming in pain. Her legs were bent and the hospital sheet was lifted. He rushed over to her side and took her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly. He winced in pain as her perfectly manicured fingernails dug into his hand even through his glove.

Akiza's breathing was coming short and quick, almost like she was hyperventilating. She groaned in pain again and looked at him with tired expression and weak smile. Sweat was beginning to form on her face, causing her hair to stick to her cheeks. Yusei gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Akiza, you're doing great." The doctor told her, "But the baby's far from here."

The psychic screamed in pain again as she felt another contraction and tightened her grip on her husband's hand. For several more hours it was like that. Yusei hated seeing his wife in so much pain but he was excited because their child was finally going to be there. They were going to be parents. Akiza let out another pain-filled scream.

"Akiza, I want you to start pushing." The doctor told her. The redhead did so, screaming in even more pain. Akiza didn't think she could continue; she was so tired.

"C'mon, Akiza." Yusei said in a soft tone after several minutes, "Do it for the baby." She looked at him, tiredness showing in her eyes, and nodded. Her grip tightened even more on his hand, causing it to go numb.

"One more, Akiza." the doctor commanded, "Just give one more push."

"Just one more, honey." Yusei told her. She did as she was told again and gave a final scream of pain. She fell back onto the bed's pillow, exhausted. They both heard a cry, but it sounded…_small_, not like Akiza's.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo, you have a baby girl." The doctor told them as the nurse took their child and began cleaning her. Yusei looked down at Akiza; she looked excited, nervous, and completely worn out. And she had a glow—a motherly glow—about her. He leaned down and kissed her sweaty temple.

"You were great." He whispered, "I'll be right back. I'm going to let the others know about our little gift."

"A-All right." She whispered shakily and tiredly.

Yusei walked into the hallway, stealing one last glance at his wife. He pulled his cell phone out and looked at the clock on it: 9:38.

_9:38 a.m., October 29__th__. The time and day I became a father._ He thought, a smile forming on his lips. He felt his heart and pride swell. The dark-haired Signer felt fatherly. He dialed his work number and listened to the other line ring.

"Hello?" Crow's voice greeted, "Fast as the Wind, duel runner shop and auto repair shop. I'm Crow; how may I help you today?"

"You sound like a recording." He heard Jack say in the background.

"Hey, Crow." Yusei said.

"Oh, hey, Yusei." He greeted, "You bored with us so much you decided to play hooky?"

The dark-haired Signer gave a short chuckle, "No. But I won't be coming in for a few days."

"Why? Something wrong with your wife?"

"No. Just the opposite. Both of us are great. Well, Akiza's tired, but other than that, we're fine."

"You're confusing me, Yuse." Crow told him.

"Akiza's just had the baby."

"That's great! What do you have?"

"Girl."

"You're going to have to make sure Jack and Kalin's boys get a hold of her." Crow laughed, "I'll let you get back to you wife. We'll see ya in a few days. Bye."

"All right. Thanks. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone. He dialed Akiza's work number and let the girls know what he had just told Crow. Yusei dialed the last number before he went back in with Akiza: her parents. He'd tell Martha in person.

Inside the hospital room, the doctor came by Akiza's bedside with a small bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your baby girl, Mrs. Fudo?" her doctor asked. The psychic nodded numbly and nervously, extremely tired, as she sat up a little. The doctor gently gave her the bundle in her arms. "I leave you two alone." She said before she left the room.

Akiza looked down at her newborn daughter nervously. The baby was sound asleep in that bundle of blankets with her head turned towards the psychic's chest. She held the little baby girl close to her chest. The Signer felt something swell in her heart and she knew everything was going to be okay. She knew she'd be all right. She didn't know how she knew—she just knew. As soon as she looked at her daughter, she felt so much love for her; she loved her more than anything…other than Yusei. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She had brought a life into the world, instead of taken one; she had created a life instead of destroying one. She was a_ mother. _

The psychic felt something else in her heart: protectiveness. Akiza felt protective of the small infant she held in her arms. She was so tiny, so fragile, and so vulnerable. And beautiful.

Her daughter had a small amount of dark hair with faint streaks of red in it on her small head and had pale skin with soft features and slightly heart-shaped face. Akiza balanced the baby in one arm. She held out a trembling hand and lightly brushed her fingertips against her daughter's head, holding her breath. Her skin was so soft and warm. The infant in her arms stirred and nuzzled Akiza's hand like a cat wanting attention. She felt the female Signer's touch and opened her small, sleepy baby eyes a little, revealing cat-like shaped eyes with Yusei's blue-indigo color. Akiza looked a little closer and saw flecks of dark amber gold within the blue-indigo. The baby looked at her mother and smiled a little at her before closing her eyes again. The Signer smiled a little back and stroked her daughter's soft cheek; her daughter leaned into her mother's hand.

Yusei walked back into Akiza's hospital room, where she sat up, leaning against the pillows, holding their daughter in her arms, close to her chest. She looked so tired, but his wife had a soft, genuine smile that reached her eyes. She looked so happy. The dragon-head Signer had never seen his wife smile like that and he couldn't help but give a small smile back. He came back up to the bed and pulled up a chair. The redhead gave a very soft laugh.

"Look at her, Yusei." She told him in a very soft tone, continuing to look at their daughter, "She's so beautiful."

"Just like her gorgeous mother." He commented, stroking her cheek and she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"You're so sweet." She told him, turning back to the baby, stroking her head with a feather-light touch, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Only if you'll let me." He joked slightly as took off his gloves, putting them on the bedside table, and rolled up his jacket sleeves. Akiza carefully handed their child to Yusei. He cradled her close to his heart, rocking her a little. "She's so beautiful." He commented, stroking the baby's cheek lightly. He felt protective of her; he knew in that instant that he loved that little girl more than anything other than Akiza, of course.

"Isn't she?" his wife said, letting a pleasant silence engulfed the room.

The baby opened her eyes again and looked at Yusei curiously, probably wondering where her mother was.

"Hey, there, baby." He whispered to his daughter, "Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy."

Their daughter just smiled at him, giving a small giggle, causing both Signers to laugh softly. Akiza held out her arms and Yusei gave their daughter back to her.

"And I'm your mommy." She whispered to their daughter, cradling her close to the psychic's heart. The baby closed her eyes again and rested her head on Akiza's chest, over her heart, listening to her heartbeat. Their daughter nuzzled her head against the female Signer's chest; the redhead smiled a little and gently put a hand on the little infant's head.

"It looks like the two of you are getting acquainted with your child." The doctor commented as she came in, holding a clipboard. "What have you decided to name her?"

Both Signers looked at each other.

"We really haven't thought about names, actually." Yusei admitted.

"I guess we've been so worried about becoming parents, we forgot to come up with them." Akiza commented.

"I'll give you two a few minutes." The doctor said, leaving the room again.

Yusei turned to his wife. "What do you want to name her, honey?"

"Well…" she started, looking a little bashful, "I've always liked the name Cyli. What about you?"

"I've always thought the name Elizabeth was beautiful." He admitted.

"Why don't we use both?" she suggested, "Combine them I mean. Think about it, Stardust. Cyli-Elizabeth."

"Cyli-Elizabeth." He repeated slowly and nodded, "It's a great name, Black Rose."

"What about her middle name?"

"I'll let you decide. She's already taking my last name. Well…our last name, but it's—"

"I know what you mean." She cut him off, knowing he was going with that, "Sori. I've also always liked the name Sori."

"Cyli-Elizabeth Sori Fudo." Yusei said, putting all of the baby's name's together, "It's perfect." He told her, kissing her cheek. The doctor came back in a couple minutes later.

"Have you decided?" she asked.

"Cyli-Elizabeth Sori Fudo." Akiza told her, "That's want we want to name her."

"Got it. I'll be back in an hour or so to check up on you and Cyli-Elizabeth, Mrs. Fudo." The doctor told them, leaving the room.

"All right." She responded as a thought formed in her head. "Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we call her 'Copper'?" she asked, "It'd be a cute name for her and she was born on the twenty-ninth."

"Copper Fudo…" he trailed off, "I like it."

Yusei and Akiza looked at their newborn sleeping daughter, 'Copper', with smiles. The redheaded Signer gently kissed their daughter's cheek and the dark-haired Signer did the same.

"Sleep well, Copper." They both whispered, "Welcome to the world."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Akiza put her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"Copper is so wonderful. I'm so glad we have her, Stardust." She whispered, remembering that day.

"I know she is." He agreed, "And so am I, Black Rose. So am I."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I really like this chapter.

Copper: It's...so...sweet.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah...

Copper: Oh, I'm so glad you're my author.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, who else could've come up with someone like you?

Copper: I don't know. But seriously.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. Please be kind and please review. And please be kind and appropriate when you review please. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next should be up sometime next week. I hope.


	9. Chapter 9: First Meetings

AnimeKiwi369: Longest chapter so far!

Copper: Exactly how long?

AnimeKiwi369: Almost five thousand words.

Copper: That is long.

AnimeKiwi369: I told you. Now please remember that I am an only child, so I don't know anything about babies.

Copper: AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters.

AnimeKiwi369: I only own the storyline and my own characters. And sorry if any characters are out of character.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 9: First Meetings

"Those first few weeks with Copper were tiring." The psychic commented.

"Because everyone wanted at see her?" the Satellite raised man inquired.

"Mainly."

_**-Flashback-**_

Copper still slept close to her mother's heart. She'd been sleeping for several hours now and Akiza still felt exhausted. A few hours ago, the nurse had taken of picture of the new family. The psychic's eyelids felt heavy as Yusei stroked her cheek.

"I don't think you've ever looked so beautiful." He told her quietly, seeing her falling asleep. In truth, he was tired, too. She smiled a little, her eyes closing.

"Less talky, more sleepy." She said, a little delirious from the lack of sleep and the pain she had felt when she was having Copper. Both heard a giggle from the doorway and looked over to see Carly, with her and Jack's son, Jonathan on her back; he seemed to be asleep.

"I see you're both doing well." She commented, walking in.

"Please, don't do a story on our daughter, Carly." Yusei told her, in an almost begging tone.

"I'm not here as Carly Atlas, reporter and photographer. I'm simply here as Carly Atlas, friend." She informed them and looked at Akiza, whose eyes were beginning to close again, "You must be tired, Akiza."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically and sleepily. Akiza tried stifling a yawn, but was unable to do so.

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing." Carly told them, "And I see you're both doing well and tired."

"We've been up since ten-thirty last night. We basically haven't gotten any sleep since the other night." Yusei informed her.

"You're holding up better than Jack did, though, Yusei." The reporter commented, "As soon as John in my arms, he just fell asleep. He didn't even get to hold him until he woke up. Although, then again, he was with me for all forty-three hours of labor." She came over by Akiza, who was half-asleep. "She's lucky to have you two for parents."

"Thanks." They both responded.

"What's her name?" Carly inquired.

"Cyli-Elizabeth, but we're calling her Copper." Yusei responded.

"That's cute." The reporter commented, "I let you guys be. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Carly." They both replied, tired.

"That was…nice of her…to stop…by." Akiza remarked slowly, her breathing becoming deeper while she still held Copper, "Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if my parents are coming?"

"Not today. You're father is on a business trip with your mother, but he said that they'd leave today, so they could see us as soon as possible."

"Oh." She said quietly, "Will Martha come at all?"

"I haven't exactly called her yet. But don't worry, I'll handle that. Just rest right now, Akiza." Yusei told her, able to stifle a yawn to kiss her cheek, "You deserve it." But the psychic didn't hear; she was already fast asleep, still holding Copper in her arms. They both looked so relaxed and happy.

_They look so cute together. And when they sleep._ He thought, rubbing his eyes sleepily,_ I think take their example and do the same._ The dark-haired Signer leaned back a little, closing his eyes and fell asleep.

Akiza slept peacefully through to the next day, occasionally feeling her daughter nuzzle her head against her chest during her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Copper, still sleeping. The psychic gently kissed the top of her head. She looked over at the chair Yusei was in and found him asleep. She smiled gently at him and turned her attention back to her daughter.

The little baby stirred a bit and opened her little eyes. Copper gave a little yawn, making Akiza laugh a little in a low tone, so as not to scare her. A nurse came in quietly and looked over the baby, as well as changing her. Copper cried a little when she was taken away from her mother and the redhead was a bit reluctant to let go of her. The infant whimpered when she was given back to her mother.

"If you were planning on nursing her, you can start right away." The nurse whispered before leaving.

Copper whimpered again, crying softly.

"Are you hungry?"Akiza asked, stroking her child's cheek. She dropped one of the straps of her nightgown, exposing her breast as she began nursing her daughter. She gently rubbed Copper's head with her thumb as the baby drank for several minutes. The psychic pulled the strap back up and just cradled her new daughter as she listened to Akiza's heartbeat.

"I can't wait to get back home." Yusei commented, startling her a bit, as he woke up, "I miss our bed."

"You could leave you know." She pointed, "Or you could sleep on the couch."

"And miss spending time with you two, I think not." He retorted, rubbing his eyes, "I'll be fine. And I'd rather be close you two, anyway."

"If you say so, Stardust." She told him, continuing to stroke Copper's head. Yusei reached out a hand and joined in stroking their daughter's head.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, no." she replied, "I don't want to let go of her." She moved her hand and began stroke her baby's cheek. Copper reached out her tiny little hands and grabbed her mother's index finger. She stuck it in her small mouth and began suckling it a little, like it was a pacifier or a bottle. "And I don't think she wants to let go either."

"I think you're right." He agreed, "I don't I want to leave you two either." He told them, although Copper couldn't understand. Yusei gently kissed their daughter's head and then lightly kissed Akiza on her lips, "I love you."

She kissed him back, sweetly, and smiled at him, "I love you, too."

He smiled back and began to stroke his wife's hair, brushing and twirling it with his fingers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the dark-haired Signer's tender touch.

"How do you feel?" he inquired, looking up and down her.

"I still feel exhausted." She answered, "And I feel really sore."

"I could only image." He responded.

"How?" she asked, smirking, "_I'm_ the one that gave birth to her."

"Yeah, that's true." Yusei admitted, chuckling, "I guess I _wouldn't_ know."

They stayed like that for a couple hours. Copper had fallen back asleep and Akiza was falling back asleep as well when they heard a knock at her hospital room door. Both looked at the doorway and saw the psychic's parents standing there.

"Mom, dad." She addressed, surprised; she hadn't really expected them to come for a few more days, "You're here."

"Of course we are." Mrs. Izinski responded quietly, both coming over by her side.

"We wanted to meet our granddaughter as soon as possible." Her father told her in a low tone, "I'm sorry we couldn't be here to actually see her birth, little rose."

"It's all right, dad." She responded, "I know your work is important."

"But you're more important, Akiza." the Senator disagreed. She blushed despite herself.

"Thanks, dad." She told him, looking lovingly at her daughter who was still held tightly against her chest.

"She's beautiful, Akiza." her mother commented, looking at her sleeping granddaughter as Copper nuzzled her mother's chest again.

"We think so." Yusei agreed with his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"What's her name?" Senator Izinski asked.

"Cyli-Elizabeth." The dark-haired man replied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child." Akiza's father told them.

"However, we're calling her Copper, dad." The psychic said to her parents.

"That's cute." Her mother commented, "When are you going to be taking her home?"

"In a few more days." Yusei informed them, going and sitting on the bed next to his wife.

Akiza wasn't really listening much; she just kept holding Copper as she slept. The baby stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at her mother and then to her father before she looked over at her grandparents curiously. Copper held up and tiny hand and waved it in the air. The other occupants in the room laughed softly as the female Signer reached out her own, slender hand and took the baby's hand in her own. She kissed her child's head delicately.

"You've really taken to your daughter, haven't you, little rose?" The Senator inquired. Akiza just looked at her father with a smile and nodded.

"She's hardly put Copper down since the doctor gave her to her." Yusei told them.

"Is that true?" Mrs. Izinski asked.

"Yeah," Akiza answered, feeling tired again, "I just feel so protective of her."

"As am I." Yusei added.

"Becoming parents does that to you." Her father told her, looking at her and her husband, who both nodded.

"I'm so glad you came to see us, mom and dad." The redheaded psychic thanked, closing her eyes and leaning back into the hospital pillows.

"So are we." Her mother said and turned towards her husband, "I think we ought to leave. They're obviously tired. We can come back and see them later."

"You're probably right." The senator agreed, looking at his daughter, who already half-asleep. Both turned to leave, "We'll see you two soon."

"All right, good-bye Senator." Yusei told them.

"Bye, mom, dad." Akiza added before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

_She's so cute when she sleeps._ Yusei thought as he looked at his wife; he looked at their daughter, who was still awake in her mother's arms. He tried gently to pry Copper out of his wife's arms; her arms _had_ to be tired. But he couldn't; the psychic had too strong, yet gentle of a hold on their daughter and the baby was clinging to Akiza a bit. He chuckled silently; it was cute that both wanted the other so much.

The dark-haired Signer tenderly touched his lips on Copper's head, "I love you, baby." He whispered in her little ear and she giggled as his warm breath tickled her ear.

He kissed his wife's cheek and rubbed her abdomen gently, "And I love you."

A week later, after very long visits from friends, the psychic was allowed to leave to hospital. Yusei carried Akiza with Copper still cradled next to her heart, bridal-style up to their bedroom and laid her in their bed. He went back downstairs and got the suitcase out of the car, bringing it back upstairs.

"How do you feel?" he asked his wife as she nursed their daughter; he still wasn't used to seeing that yet.

"I'm less sore, but still really sore and I'm kind of hungry." She told him.

"I'll go make you something." He went back downstairs and made Akiza something to eat before returning upstairs again.

"I could just go downstairs, Yusei." She pointed out as he entered their room with a tray of food. He noticed that Copper was in her crib that was by the female Signer.

"You're still resting." He told her, kneeling on their bed and setting the tray across the redhead's lap, "I don't want you to strain yourself too much."

"You're sweet." She commented, like she always did, and cupped the back of his neck attempting to pull him into a kiss, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. A growl emitted from the back of Akiza's throat; she hated being interrupted when she was trying to kiss her husband. Yusei grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yusei!" Crow addressed, "We need you at the shop. The new runner's not working properly. We've tried everything."

The dark-haired Signer sighed, "Fine. I'll come and see what's wrong. See you in a few."

"Thanks pal." The two hung up.

"Think you'll be all right for a few hours?" he asked his wife.

"I'll be fine, just hurry back home." She told him.

"I'll try and don't strain yourself." Yusei said and kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Yusei." Akiza replied as he left.

He got on his duel runner and quickly went to the shop.

"All right, guys," he said upon entering the garage where the others were, "what's wrong with the runner? I'm not even gone a week and you're already frantic."

"It just won't work." Kalin huffed, light shades of dark circles under both his and Jack's eyes.

"How long has it been since you guys got a good night sleep?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jack snapped.

"Let me take a look at the engine." Yusei told them and studied the piece of machinery. He attached two wires and turned back to the other, "You didn't see the two wires you forgot to connect?"

"I guess." Crow admitted, "I guess I've been worried about Dove lately and Jack and Kalin haven't gotten much sleep because of their boys and now you've been gone on account of Akiza. So I guess we're all just a little frazzled. We know you probably want to be with your wife and daughter, but we feel kinda lost without ya."

"I'll work today but only until two." He told them, "All right?"

"Fine." The others responded.

He got back home at about two-fifteen and saw Akiza in the kitchen with a baby bottle in hand, looking tired.

"I thought you were going to keep nursing Copper for a while." He commented coming beside her.

"Too tired." She responded shortly.

"I thought I said not to strain yourself." He pointed out as they left the kitchen.

"I haven't strained myself yet. I'm just still sore."

"Sit down for a minute, Akiza." Yusei commanded her, and helped her down on the couch. She placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"I'm just so sore." She said.

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders?" he asked.

"I'd like that." Akiza told him and he started doing so. She yawned a little and felt herself falling back into unconsciousness, "That feels really good, Yusei." She told him, lowering herself onto the couch.

"Akiza?" he asked, seeing her lower onto the couch. Yusei looked closer and saw she was asleep.

He slid his hands under her and picked her up bridal-style. He carried her back upstairs and placed her under the covers of their bed. The Signer looked at the daughter sitting up in the crib.

"I think it's best if we give your mother a break." He whispered as he lifted her out of the crib and went back downstairs. He grabbed the bottle that was still on the coffee table. It was still warm, like it was supposed to be; he stuck gently in her small mouth and she began to drink slowly. He set the bottle in on the counter when she finished and rocked her in his arms.

Yusei heard the phone ring. He picked it up and his breath caught in his throat as he read the number.

"Might as well get this over with, huh?" he asked the baby and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Why am I just now hearing that Akiza gave birth a week ago, Yusei?" Martha asked, incredulously.

"I, um…just that, you see uh…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Forget it, Yusei." His foster mother told him, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Martha."

"So what do you have? A son or a daughter?"

"Daughter." He answered shortly.

"I can't wait to see her." She said, "How's Akiza holding up?"

"She's actually resting right now."

"You _are_ taking care of her, right?"

"Yes, Martha. I am."

"I'll try to see you and the others soon, Yusei."

"All right. Bye, Martha."

"Good-bye, Yusei." They hung up the phone and the Signer let out a relieved sigh.

"That was easier than I thought." he told Copper and heard a knock at the door, "We sure are popular today, aren't we?" he chuckled, causing the baby to giggle. Yusei answered the door, revealing the twins standing there, "Leo, Luna. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to go see how you and Akiza were doing?" Luna told him cheerfully.

"She's resting right now, actually." He repeated from his conversation with Martha.

"Is that your guys' baby, Yusei?" Leo asked, looking at Copper.

"What do you think, Leo?" Luna asked sarcastically, "Of course it's their baby."

Copper gave a little giggle at the twins' short argument. Yusei held her up a little more in his arms so she could see the twins.

"This is Leo and Luna, Copper." He whispered in her ear, "Leo, Luna, this is Copper."

"Oh, Yusei, she's so cute." Luna cooed, waving a little at the infant, who waved a little back.

"You guys' named her 'Copper'?" Leo asked.

"That's just what we're calling her. Her real name's Cyli-Elizabeth."

"Oh." The male twin said.

"You and Akiza must be so happy, Yusei." Luna commented.

"Yeah, we are, but Akiza's still recovering. She's really protective of Copper; she's hardly let go of her this past week."

"Who would've thought Akiza would be a protective, motherly type." Leo commented, earning a punch in the arm from his sister, "Hey, I'm just saying she didn't seem like she could ever be that way when we first met her. Sorry."

"It's fine. But you two should really see her when she has Copper. They're really close already. She's changed even more since she had Cyli."

"There's also another reason we came to see you."

"What?"

"We were wondering if you, Akiza, and your baby would like to spend Christmas week with us." Luna said

"Our parents are going to be out of town that week…_again_." Leo added.

"I'll ask Akiza about it, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to be late." Leo told him.

"Don't want to be late for what?" Yusei asked.

"We've got a double date with Daniel and Majorie tonight." Luna told him as she and Leo began leaving, "See ya later."

"See ya!" Leo shouted back, startling Copper.

"Bye, guys." He responded and closed the door as the baby started crying. Yusei rocked her and stroked her cheek, "Shhh…it's okay, baby." He whispered. Copper cries soon diminished into small whimpers. Yusei cradled her near his heart and she rested her head over it until she fell asleep. He went back up to his and Akiza's room and gently laid her in her crib.

He looked over at his wife. She was sleeping soundly on her back. He crawled next to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Sleep well."

The next morning, Akiza woke up early, still tired, when her arm landed on the mattress instead of her husband's chest, like she intended. She noted Yusei wasn't beside her. She sat up a little. He was coming out of the bathroom just in his jeans, trying to dry his hair with a towel.

"You won't be able to dry that fast." She pointed out, "Your hair is too thick. Are you going somewhere? And why so early?" she asked looking at the clock that read 6:30.

"Work; the guys feel lost without me. And I'm early going in to make sure nothing else needs to be fixed." He told her, "Can I trust you won't strain yourself?"

"Yes, Yusei, I'll be a good girl." She half-mocked in a teasing way.

"All right. Can I do anything for you before I leave?" He asked, pulling a somewhat tight black v-neck tee-shirt that outlined his muscles over his head, "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Actually, I wasn't going to say no." she answered, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"Can you hand me Copper, please?" Akiza asked her husband who was already getting their daughter. Yusei handed the baby to her and the psychic cradled her close, "I'm so glad we have her, Stardust. She's such a wonderful blessing. I still can't believe she's ours; that we're her parents." She told him, lying down on the bed. Copper clung to her mother even though she was asleep.

"I know, darling." He agreed, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you later today, all right?"

"Okay." She told him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, smiling gently at her as he left.

Akiza gently pulled the covers around her and Copper.

"I love you, Copper." She whispered closing her eyes as their daughter nuzzled the crook of her neck and her small, soft breaths tickled her neck. She felt relaxed as she fell back asleep.

The psychic heard a cry reach her ears and opened her eyes. She looked down at Copper and sat up. She rubbed her daughter's head gently with her thumb, trying to calm her.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, bringing her head close to her child's, "Are you hungry, again?" they baby's cries ceased a little hearing her say that and reached out her small hands. She laughed softly a little bit, realizing that was what Copper wanted and started nursing her daughter. The baby looked at her brightly when she was finished drinking her mother's milk.

Akiza got out of bed and placed the infant in her crib while she dressed, not putting her gloves on at all. She looked at the clock; 5: 54; she must have been tired. She picked up Copper again, grabbed a few things, and walked downstairs. She took her daughter into the kitchen. The Signer plugged up the sink and began filling it with warm water. While water filled the stainless steel sink, the psychic slowly undressed Copper out of her little baby clothes and put her in the water. A surprised look crossed her face as she entered the water and she whimpered a little.

"It's okay." She reassured softly, kissing her forehead, "I'm just going to give you a bath, baby. There's no reason to be afraid." She cooed and covered her eyes with her hands, a small smile on her lips. She uncovered her eyes and the baby giggled.

Akiza scooped up a small amount of water in her cupped hand and trickled it over Copper's head. She repeated the process a few times, "See?" she told her. "It's not so bad. It's just a little water." She gently scrubbed water on her before she poured a little bit of baby wash soap into the palm of her hand. She slowly lathered her daughter careful to not get any in her eyes, nose, or mouth as she washed her head.

As she gently caressed Copper's cheek, the baby grabbed her index finger again. Akiza laughed softly as her daughter didn't let go. The little baby reached out her other hand out, like she wanted or saw something. The psychic didn't know what Copper wanted or saw, but found out a few seconds later when familiar, strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

Yusei rested his chin over her shoulder with his eyes closed and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled her, like Copper did, and let out a tired sigh before he kissed her where her neck and shoulder met. She let him do so as she continued to wash their newest addition of their family.

"Tired?" she asked.

"They really were lost without me." He said, "I did inventory, went over every piece of machinery, every schematic, every equation, and how much has been brought in, our expenses, salaries. By the way, I get paid tomorrow. Then Trudge and another client had problems with their runners that I only knew how to fix. Then Tanner's car was acting up that I had to fix. And Yanagi got back from his recent trip and told us all about it. It took all of lunch for him to explain, so I didn't get a chance to ice my headache. And there wasn't any aspirin in the medicine cabinet at work."

"Sounds like you had a rough day." She commented.

"My head hurts, my arms hurt. I just hurt. And I'm just plain tired." He told her, a bit delirious from everything, "How was your day?"

"I just got up a little while ago." She answered, trickling water over Copper's head, beginning to wash off the soap, "Copper was hungry. And then I came down here to wash her, which I'm almost done doing."

Yusei opened one of his eyes and looked at their daughter, "Hey, baby." He told her, taking off a glove, and reaching out a hand to stroke her soap-covered cheek, "How are you?"

She just made a giggly sound and cooed at her father. He let out a yawn, making both the baby and his wife giggle. Copper let out a little yawn too. Yusei chuckled a little, tiredly.

"You tired again, too, sweetie?" he asked as he scooped up a little water and let it trickle over Copper's small body.

"Go take a nap." Akiza told him.

"I think I'll take one with the baby, like you have." Yusei told her, taking off his other glove and flicked some of the water at his wife.

"You _are_ tired if you're flicking water at me." She said, flicking him back.

"By the way, Leo and Luna stopped by yesterday. They want to know if we'd like to spend Christmas week with them."

"I think that'd be nice." She responded.

The female Signer lifted Copper out of the bubble-filled water and placed her on a towel, beginning to dry her gently. The dark-haired Signer absently played with a piece of his wife's hair. Their daughter whimpered a little again as the soft towel dried her.

"It's just a towel, little star-rose." Yusei told her and Akiza looked at him with curious eyes.

"'Little star-rose'?" she repeated.

"I _must_ be tired if I'm coming up with nicknames for Copper."

"I like it. Little star-rose. That's what our daughter is; a baby from a star and a rose." She told turning back to Copper, gently drying her cheek, "Our little star-rose. Do you like that, honey?"

The little dark-haired baby just cooed and giggled, reaching out her little hands at her mother. Akiza gently continued to dry her off.

"I don't think you've ever been so gentle. Not even after that eleven and a half hour surgery I had."

"Mother's touch, I guess." She responded as she took a washcloth and dried the small amount of hair Copper had. A knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it." Yusei told her and went to the front door. He opened it and saw his foster mother, "Martha? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Akiza, of course." She responded.

"How did you get here?"

"I got Jack to give me a ride. I had to come and see you. I told you I'd see you soon."

"Yusei? Who's at the door?" Akiza asked as she came up to him with Copper in a little sling to carry her in, "Oh, hi, Martha." She greeted, surprised.

"She came to see us and the baby." Yusei informed her.

"That's nice of you, Martha, to come all the way from Satellite just to see us." Akiza told her.

"I couldn't wait to see your daughter." Martha told them. The psychic took Copper out of the sling she had around her and cradled her in her arms.

"Martha, this is Cyli-Elizabeth. We're calling her Copper for short." Yusei introduced quietly, lightly rubbing the baby's head. His foster mother patted his shoulder.

"She's beautiful, Yusei." Martha told him, "She looks a lot like you, Akiza."

"Really?" she asked, looking down at her daughter, who was looking sleepy again, "I thought she looked more like her father. Her wonderful, sweet father." She commented, moving closer to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"She does. She might have most of Yusei's eyes and hair color, but she looks like you."

"Thanks." The psychic told her, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Only if you let me help." She responded.

"Of course." Akiza replied and looked over at her husband. Yusei's head was down, his eyes closed; he was nodding off. She shook his shoulder, "Yusei? Wake up, honey."

"Huh?" he asked and looked up, "Sorry. Work really drained me today." He told them, yawning.

"Then go rest up, Yusei." Martha ordered him.

"I think I will. My head's killing me anyway." He told them, moving towards the stairs, "Just wake me when dinner's ready."

"Yusei, wait for a second." The female Signer commanded and he stopped for a second as she came over to him, "Copper's tired again. Can you take her up there?"

The Satellite-raised man nodded, trying to stifle another yawn, "Sure." He told her, taking their daughter from his wife. He went up to their room and lied down on the bed, his eyelids feeling heavy. He kept Copper close to him, over his heart. She was already asleep, just like he was.

A little while later, Akiza went up to their room and found both her husband and daughter asleep. Yusei was on his back and Copper was curled on top of his chest.

_They look so relaxed together._ She thought quietly as she went over about to wake them, but they looked so tired and relaxed. _I'll fix something for Yusei when he gets and feed Copper when she wants it. I'll let them sleep for now. _She decided and left the room, leaving both of them, peacefully asleep in the dark.

It had been an interesting week.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"That first week with Copper was easier than we thought." Yusei commented, "Really all of raising her was easy."

"At least," Akiza started, "it was for us."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I repeat, I am a fourteen year-old only child, so I don't know anything about what goes on with babies.

Copper: Yeah, what she said. Hey! We have a lot in common.

AnimeKiwi369: But there are some differences. But we do probably I created like that.

Copper: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. I'd really like to get more than two reviews for this chapter. And please review kindly. I'll try to update soon. Oh and before I forget, Copper's real name, Cyli-Elizabeth, the Cyli part is pronounced as Kai-Lee. Just since I've never really made that clear. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Firsts

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*.

Copper: What's wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: I had a bad day and I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. By the way, thank you to those of you who did review. You know who you are. ;D Oh, and my poll is now extended until the end of October.

Copper: Is that it?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I just decided to update. So without further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 10: Firsts

"Remember Copper's firsts?" Akiza asked.

"Of course I do." Yusei responded. "Every first."

"Both of us ended up crying on her firsts. I cried on her first words and you cried a little for her first steps."

_**-Flashback-**_

Copper was about ten months old when her first major events happened.

Akiza was quietly starting to make dinner while she was waiting for Yusei to get home. While the meat was in the oven, the psychic fed her daughter, who was sitting in her highchair. The baby was teething, so the psychic wasn't nursing her as often. She still did, but she wanted Copper to get used to other foods, besides her breast milk, while she was going through that stage. The female Signer turned towards the sink and placed the small spoon in it as she finished feeding and dabbing the baby and her mouth. Copper made a sound that told the psychic that her daughter wanted her.

She went back over and lifted the dark-haired little girl out of her highchair. Akiza gently stroked her daughter's dark hair; in the past few months the red in her hair became more visible. Copper laughed a little and smiled at her mother. The female Signer held the baby's hand, slipping her index between her little baby hands, and smiled back at her gently. Akiza's personality had changed so much since she had, had Copper all those months ago; she was so much gentler since she had become a mother.

"How is my little star-rose doing?" she asked, kissing her daughter's cheek several times, "I bet you can't wait for daddy to get home, huh?"

"Ma!" Copper exclaimed in a sweet, slightly high-pitched voice and Akiza stumbled back a bit.

"Wh-What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ma!" the baby repeated. The psychic put her daughter back in the highchair and she steadied herself on the counter before sinking to the ground. Copper had just said her first word. Sure she had said other things, but it was just baby talk. She felt her eyes water a bit as a smile crept onto her face. She faintly heard Yusei's runner pull into the garage.

The first thing the dark-haired Signer saw as he entered the kitchen was his young daughter in her highchair looking curiously at her mother and his wife on the kitchen floor.

"Akiza!" he exclaimed and rushed over to her, thinking something was wrong, "Black Rose what happened? What's wrong?"

"C-Copper…" she stuttered a bit.

"What about Copper? Did something happen to her?" he asked worriedly, looking at their child.

"She…She said 'ma'!" Akiza exclaimed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder.

"She said her first word?" he clarified.

"Yes!" she told him excitedly, hugging him tightly, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"That's great!" he told her, returning her embrace. They both stood up and went over to their daughter. Yusei lifted her out of her seat, "My little girl said her first word and I missed it. I'm sorry."

"Da!" Copper exclaimed, clapping her hands. A smile crossed the lead Signers' face. He chuckled and ruffled his daughter's dark hair, "At least I heard her second word. My little star-rose is beginning to talk. This is terrific." He said and kissed her soft cheek. Copper just giggled and clapped her hands together as Akiza took her from her father to cradle her close. She took her daughter's hand in hers and held it tight. A few tears were still on her face.

"I can't believe what she said." She told her husband in slight disbelief, drying her eyes, "But I don't get why 'ma' was her first word and not something else."

"She probably said that because even though she's so young, she knows we love her and she loves us." He responded and looked at Copper, "Isn't that right, honey?" he asked her. She only giggled and clapped her hands again, smiling brightly at the two Signers. Yusei was right. She did love them.

About a week later, as Yusei and the others were standing around as they closed up shop for the weekend.

"What are you guys going to do this weekend?" Crow asked, leaning against the wall as the dark-haired Signer turned the 'OPEN' sign so that it now said 'CLOSED' and locked the door.

"Getting some decent sleep is what I'm planning while Carly's parents visit." Jack answered haughtily.

"John's still keeping you guys up?" Kalin asked as he tied his longish ice-blue hair in ponytail to keep it out of his face.

"Unfortunately." The blonde told him, "Why are you wearing your hair like that?"

"It keeps the hair out of my face." He shot back, "At least I'll be spending a quiet weekend at the lake with my family instead of away from them."

"Hey, I need my sleep." Jack told him.

"We all do." Crow told him, "We're taking Raven to see Martha this weekend. What about you, Yuse?"

"I'm just gonna be spending some time with my baby and baby girl." He answered, grabbing his jacket.

"You're gettin' through raisin' your kid _real_ easy." Crow commented.

"Akiza and I are just lucky I guess." He shrugged.

"Didn't Copper say her first words last week?" Kalin inquired and the dark-haired man nodded.

"Lucky; Lane took his first steps a couple months ago, but hasn't said his first word yet."

"Isn't his birthday coming up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but Misty and I are considering just having a quiet night at home for him and a party later." He said as he left, "See ya on Monday."

"I better get home before Carly loses it." Jack told them, mounting his runner.

"Yeah, I better get home to help Dove pack." Crow agreed.

"Yeah." Yusei concurred, "I don't want to miss any other of Copper's firsts."

He mounted his runner and hurried home. His wife and daughter waited for him in the garage. Akiza didn't have her shoes on.

"Da!" Copper exclaimed as he dismounted the red duel runner.

"Hey." He greeted both of them, kissing the other Signer's cheek and ruffling the baby's mostly dark hair. She had a bit of white in it that looked like flour.

"Hey." Akiza greeted back and they went into the house, where a medley of scents greeted the dark-haired man.

"Did you bake today?" he asked. He really enjoyed anything his wife cooked.

"Just a little something for desert." She told him and tapped his nose, "And you'll just have to wait to see what it is."

"All right." He responded, "Why does Copper have flour in her hair?"

"She was curious about what it was and she got some of it in her hair." Akiza shrugged, leaving the kitchen and going into the living room. Yusei followed her as he took off his jacket and gloves and then his boots when he sat down next to his wife. Copper wriggled out of her mother's grasp and crawled across her lap over to her father's knees.

"Hey, Cyli." He greeted, picking her up a little bit to cradle her, "How's my favorite little girl?"

"She's your _only_ little girl." Akiza pointed out.

"True." He agreed, "But she's still my—our—little girl. How was she today?"

"Very good. She's so sweet and gets along with the others great. And very quiet. She _must_ get that from her father."

"Possibly." He agreed, kissing the psychic's cheek again.

"Da!" Copper exclaimed again, clapping her hands together.

"Hey." He replied, stroking her cheek. She squirmed a little bit and crawled off of Yusei's lap and crawled across the couch, almost impatiently. Akiza got up and grabbed her daughter, setting her on top of her stocking-covered feet.

"I wish she could walk on her own already." The redhead sighed, "Although I do love carrying her."

"Yeah, I do, too." He responded, getting up as his wife set their daughter on the ground, but was holding her hands as she helped Copper make her way across the room into the dark-haired man's arms, "But she'll walk in time. You shouldn't be so worrisome."

"I'm not worrisome, I'm a mother." She retorted, causing Yusei to chuckle, "What?"

"Your excuses."

Akiza glared at him, slightly playful. She let go of Copper as she went over to him and kissed his marker, "Oh, you."

They heard a timer go off and the redhead went back into the kitchen, leaving the father and daughter in the living room. Yusei turned towards her and crouched down a few feet away from Copper.

"C'mon, Copper. I know you can walk over here." He encouraged softly, holding out his arms. His daughter steadied herself as she slowly got up into a standing position. She wobbled a little and carefully took a single step. His eyes widened a little as his daughter took another steps, a little off balance.

"Akiza, come out here." He called quietly, "C'mon, just a little farther."

"Stardust, what is it?" she asked, coming back out into the living room.

"Watch." He whispered, as Copper continued to walk towards him. She took one final step before he caught her in his arms. He enveloped her in a tight, but not too tight, embrace, a smile on his lips with his eyes closed. Something pricked at the corners of his eye; he felt a hot tear run down his cheek, "First with her first words last week and now her first steps. She isn't even a year old and yet she's growing up so fast. Copper! I can't believe you just took your first steps!"

Akiza crouched down by him and put her arms around them, "This is so great."

"I'm so glad that I was here to see her walking."

"Well, her first major firsts are done with; we don't have to worry about them anymore." She pointed out, and he chuckled again.

"You mean _you_ don't have to worry about it anymore."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"She was so young, now that I think about it." Yusei commented.

"Yeah, but she's always been a smart girl, Stardust."

"I know."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I think I have too much dialogue.

Copper: I don't care. I like the story.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. And thanks to everyone who has read this and liked and/or loved it so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. ^^'

Copper: You're busy. I think we all know what it's like to be like that.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah...Please reveiw and please be kind in reviewing please. Please, I really like more than four reviews for this chapter, too, please.


	11. Chapter 11: Doubts

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm happy.

Copper: Why.

AnimeKiwi369: This is story is becoming kinda popular. It had 51 reviews!

Copper: That's good.

AnimeKiwi369: Two of my other stories have 51 reviews, too.

Copper: Shouldn't you be getting to the story?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. This will probably be one of the most random filler chapters I will ever do. It focuses on Yusei and Copper, when she's about three and Yusei begins to doubt himself. Before I ruin anything else, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 11: Doubts

"We've gotten it easy. Raising Copper, I mean." The psychic commented.

"Yeah." Yusei looked down a little, almost sadly. Akiza noticed it easily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that when she was three, I had some doubts about myself." He admitted.

"And you've gotten over it?" she guessed.

"Yeah. After Copper helped me."

_**-Flashback-**_

It was about late November when he began to feel like he was a useless parent. As the dark-haired Signer rode home, he passed the park the twins' used to play and duel at when they were younger. He saw an older man and a younger one playing catch. They had to have been father and son. He felt a little jealous; he never had a chance to do anything like that with his father because of Zero Reverse. The two men looked very happy.

He sighed, feeling a bit sorry for himself when a thought crossed his mind. _What do I really know about being a father? _He wondered, _What about Copper? What if I'm not a very good father to her? I know I spend time with her and care about her, but I don't have anybody that affects my parenting skills. I've been to the Facility. How am I a good parent if I've been there? What if I'm not very good at being my little girl's dad?_ He continued thinking as he pulled into the garage.

Yusei dismounted only to feel little arms wrap around his legs. He looked down to see his mostly dark-haired girl.

"You're home!" Three year-old Copper exclaimed, hugging him tightly, burying her head in his waist.

He mumbled a quiet 'Hey' as a response. He wasn't in the mood to be talkative. The dark-haired Signer would rather have gone to bed. But it was too early. Although it was getting darker due to the time of the year. He loved his daughter so much, but he just didn't want to be around her or his wife at the moment.

"You're home a bit late, Stardust." Akiza commented from her position in the doorway.

"I was riding a bit slow today. Sorry." He apologized, hiding his doubts.

"All right." She responded.

"Daddy, I can count to fifty!" She told him excitedly.

"That's really great, Copper." He commented, quietly again. He _was_ happy for her; she was only three and she was already able to count to fifty. But he was too focused on his doubts to be enthusiastic. They went inside and he went upstairs. Yusei took a hot shower, hoping to clear his head, but it did no good. He lied on top of his and Akiza's bed, staring at the ceiling absently. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was doing as a father to Copper. Maybe if he played the piano it would clear his head…

The dark-haired Signer heard the door open and heard little footsteps approach him. Copper crawled next to him.

"What is it, honey?" he asked.

"Mommy told me to tell you dinner's ready."

"Oh." he responded quietly, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" she replied and dashed out of the room.

_This might be a lot easier if she was older. That way she might understand._ He thought, getting up and going downstairs. Akiza looked at him expectantly, but something seemed wrong when she saw him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, but he didn't respond. Copper went over to her mother and pulled on her jacket a little. The female Signer crouched down a little, "What is it?"

"What's wrong with daddy?" she asked in a whisper voice.

"I don't know, sweetie." She told her, "I hope he'll be okay though."

Yusei didn't say much for the rest of the night and went to bed early while Akiza and Copper stayed up for a little bit. For hours, he tossed and turned and was restless, his doubts seeping into his dreams, turned them into nightmares. For hours that went on until one came to its climax and he sat upright, breathing hard; it was dark and he felt his wife next to him, breathing deeply, fast asleep. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow with the forearm of his long sleeve light blue nightshirt. He looked at the clock: 3:19 a. m.

Akiza didn't stir as he got out of bed and quietly went downstairs. He stared into the fireplace, where a bright flame leapt from some logs. He just couldn't stop thinking about his doubts. But why?

"Why can't I stop thinking about this?" he asked himself.

"_Yusei."_ A familiar voice commented inside his head.

"Father?" he asked aloud, looking up.

"_Why do you doubt yourself so?"_ Professor Fudo's voice asked in the Signer's head.

"I don't feel that I'm a good at being a father. I've never had someone to set an example that affects my parenting."

"_You've been a father for a little over three years, Yusei."_

"I know." He murmured.

"_Then why doubt yourself?"_ his father repeated.

"I don't know."

"_You should not doubt yourself. My son, you're an excellent father. And your daughter loves you very much. She loves you with all her heart and knows she'll always love you and your wife." _Professor Fudo's voice began fading, "_Do not doubt yourself."_

He stayed silent as he stared into the fire for several minutes as his father's words rang in his head.

"Daddy?" a sleepy, little voice asked from the staircase. Yusei looked over and saw Copper coming down the staircase.

"Copper? What are you doing up, sweetie?" he asked.

"I woke up and I was cold. But I couldn't reach the extra blankets. And I heard you talking to somebody." She told him, yawning as she crawled onto the couch next to him. Her words were slurred with sleep and still had a babyish sound; her l's and r's had a 'w' sound to them as she spoke. He smiled a little at her small voice, "Why are you up, daddy?"

"I woke up, too." He told her.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked curiously.

"Someone I needed to talk to." He answered; she was too young to understand.

"Okay." She responded, laying her head in his lap, "Why did you need to talk to whoever it was?"

Yusei sighed; he might as well tell her, "I'm just a bit doubtful of myself."

"Why?"

"I don't think I'm a very good father to you."

"Why?" she repeated.

"I don't even know; I just feel like I'm not a very good father."

Copper snuggled closer to him and buried her head in his abdomen as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could, "You're a great daddy, daddy." She told him, "I love you. You're the best daddy that I could ever have."

"Copper…" he trailed off, "I love you, too, baby."

"Daddy?" she asked, growing drowsier.

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Will you tuck me in, please?"

The dark-haired Signer bent down and kissed her head, "Of course, my little star-rose."

Yusei picked up her small form and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. He gently placed her in her bed and pulled the blankets around her. He grabbed another blanket from a shelf in her closet and put it on top of her. He kissed her head again.

"Daddy?" she asked in a low tone, growing sleepier.

"Yes?" he inquired, "What can I do for your, sweetheart?"

"Can you get my teddy bear, please?" she asked.

"Of course." He responded, getting the said object.

"Thank you." Copper told him quietly, her words slurred with sleep as her father gave her the soft animal, tucking it close to her chest beneath her arms.

"No problem. Thank you, Cyli." He whispered, "Sleep tight."

"'Night, 'night, daddy." She responded, barely audible, "Love you."

"Love you, too." He repeated, leaving her room and going bad to his and Akiza's bed. He lied down and moved closer to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head over her shoulder.

"Where did you go?" she asked sleepily.

"I just needed to clear my head." He responded, "I'm fine now."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night. I love you, Black Rose."

"I love you, too, Stardust. Now go to sleep."

"All right."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"She's always helped us." Yusei commented, "Even if it was just by one little sentence."

"Yeah." Akiza agreed, "I wish I knew if she was all right."

"I do, too."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well that's done.

Copper: So, how's your poll going?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, well, I've gotta get going big time on LOST AND FOUND.

Copper: Oh. And what was the other news?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm working on another story, a one-shot, that's I'm going to post before chapter 12, so it might be a week or two.

Copper: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so please review and please be kind when reviewing, please. ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Psychic Powers

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: What's with you?

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: Are you okay?

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: I guess I'll be the informant today. This chapter focuses-*Quickly skims through chapter*-on me and both my parents. Oh, and this flashback is a repeat of the flashbacks in chapters 2 and 3 of TWENTY YEARS AGO, but she added in a little bit more.

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, she only owns the storyline and her own characters, like me.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 12: Psychic Powers

The female Signer touched the old energy stabilizer she still kept in her hair, "I was so afraid when she got her powers."

"You shouldn't have been." Her husband told her.

"I know, but after what I had been through, I was afraid she would go through that to." Akiza looked over at Yusei with a gentle smile, "But you helped me see I had no reason to be afraid."

_**-Flashback-**_

Copper had just discovered her powers. She was in the kitchen with Akiza, when her mother asked her to hand her the spoon on the counter. Copper was four and very small, and the spoon was at the back of the counter. She stood up on her tiptoes and reached as far as she could, but couldn't reach. _Come here_. She silently commanded, not expecting the stirring spoon to be in her hand the next second.

Akiza realized that her small daughter couldn't reach what she had asked for, and went to get it, when she saw the stirring spoon slowly make its way toward her small hand.

_No,_ Akiza thought wanting to burst into tears, _Copper has my powers. _She walked over to her daughter, who was surprised an object had slid across the counter into her hand. Copper turned toward her mother, shaking a little.

"I-I…..How did I-I…" Copper stammered.

Akiza crouched down so she was Copper's height.

"Cyli, honey, you have psychic powers." She told the young girl simply.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say it means you're very special." She reached out and tipped her daughter's head up to look directly into her eyes. "I need you to promise a few things."

"What?"

"One: I need you to promise me that you'll never think of yourself as a monster or witch."

"Okay."

"And two: promise me you'll never hurt anyone with your powers, like I did to so many, including my father and yours."

She nodded, "I promise." She told her, "How could I hurt somebody? And how would I feel like a monster or witch?"

Akiza sighed, "When you start dueling, you'll see for yourself, but when you summon a monster or play a card, you can make the damage real with these powers. I did that for so many years. I hurt so many people. I hurt my father and yours and almost hurt my father again. I'll never forget those days. I hated my powers for so long. I always was called a witch or a monster and I believed I was after a while. My own father called me a monster. I'll never forget any of those days." She answered, looking away from her young daughter, "_Never_."

"Mommy?" Copper asked timidly.

The Signer sighed again and looked back at her daughter as she moved her hand to push a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Go upstairs and play until daddy gets home."

"Okay." The young girl replied quietly, looking down and left the kitchen. Akiza waited until she heard her daughter's small footsteps had gone up the stairs getting quieter and quieter before she let a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry." She whispered and grabbed the phone, dialing her husband's cell phone.

He was at work when he got the news. Yusei and Crow were working on trying to fix a client's duel runner. He heard his cell phone ring and saw 'Home' on the caller ID. _Probably Copper wanting to know when I'm getting home. _He had thought, smiling.

"Hello?" he said, expecting a little voice to reply.

"Yusei," Akiza replied with her voice trembling, "Copper she's… she's developed… my psychic powers."

"Really?" He had not been expecting that. Both of them knew that their daughter might inherit Akiza's powers. That was one thing she had been afraid of initially when they had found out she was pregnant and that they were going to be parents. Yusei thought she had gotten over that.

"Yes."

"All right. Listen, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you." He tried reassuring her.

"I love you too."

"Who was that Yuse?" Crow asked as soon as he had hung up.

"Akiza," having the feeling his friend would press on for more info he added, "She told me Copper has inherited her powers." Crow gave a little nod, letting the subject drop. It was a few more hours later when he had arrived home. He already started thinking about making an energy stabilizer bracelet for their daughter. Akiza came out of the kitchen to see him as he came in. She looked worried.

"Yusei…" she started but couldn't finish. She had tears in her eyes. He pulled her close. "I know I can't avoid it, but I don't want her to go what I went through." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Akiza, she isn't going to go through what you went through."

"You don't know that. I don't want to end up doing what my parents did. I don't want you to leave." she said, telling him her biggest fear.

"Copper won't go through what you did," he repeated wrapping his arms around her waist, "and we're not going to do what your parents did. Besides we both know how to help her; we know what we are getting into. With both of our help, she can learn how to control her powers so she won't have to go through what you did. We're not going to ignore her. And as for that last bit, I love you and I will never leave you. I promise; it'll be okay." he said firmly but gently, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We both love her and that's one thing that'll always help her."

"All right." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked around, "Where is Cyli anyway?"

"Upstairs in her room. I told her go up there and play until you got back. You should probably go see her while I make dinner." Akiza suggested, having been reassured by her husband's words. She smiled at him and buried her head in his shoulder, "And thank you, Stardust. I wish I had, had you instead of Sayer back then. I love you more than anything in the world; except maybe our baby girl."

Yusei smiled back at her and said, "You're welcome Black Rose and I feel the same way. I'll go see how our little star-rose is taking this gift of yours." But he stood there for a moment enjoying how close he and his wife were.

He kissed her again and reluctantly pulled away from her to go see his daughter. Yusei went upstairs to Copper's bedroom, only to find her staring at her ceiling from her position on the bed. Hearing her door being opened she sat up, her mostly blue-indigo eyes a bit watery.

"Hi daddy." she replied as he came in. He just couldn't help but notice how cute she looked at four. Her mostly dark hair was about shoulder length, hanging loose around her and the red was obvious now. He came and sat down on her bed.

"So I hear you've inherited your mother's psychic powers."

"Yes. Are you mad?" she asked timidly.

"Why would I be mad at you, just for having psychic powers?"

"Because mommy told me what happened with her and her parents when she discovered her powers. I don't want that to happen." She had tears in her eyes too.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Yusei tried reassuring her as he had a few moments ago with Akiza. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her into his chest. "That isn't going to happen. You mother was afraid of that too, but not anymore. It's not going to be like with your mother's parents and her. They were afraid of her powers. But neither of us are; we know how to handle this."

"I don't want to hurt you or mom like she almost did and did to her dad!" Copper cried harder.

"You're not going to hurt us. And that was because she didn't know how to control powers then. She didn't learn until her second duel against me. But she also had anger due to a lack of love, friendship, and understanding in her life in her heart until then; that contributed to her pain and anger. But you have all of that. Your mom and I love you more than anything other than each other. Both of us are going to help you learn to control your powers. By the time you're your mother's age when she learned to control her abilities, you're going to be just a powerful as she is." Yusei told her softly as he pulled her back to wipe her tears. Copper looked into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. Besides these powers are a gift. Not a curse, like you mom thought for so many years. Besides your powers make you more special than you already are." he grinned at her.

"You think I'm special, daddy?" Copper asked with a dazzling twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course I do. You're my little star-rose!" He said as he picked her up and swung her around playfully. "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything, daddy!" she told him, wrapping her arms around him in a way much like Akiza's

"Never think of your powers as a curse. Or of yourself as a monster or witch."

"I promise, but mommy already made me promise that. And daddy?"

"Yes?"

"That was more than one thing for me to promise." she smiled. Yusei just smiled back.

"I know." he kissed the palm of her hand and held it in his as she kissed him on his marker.

He carried her downstairs where Akiza waited. Yusei put his daughter down and she rushed over to her mother and pulled on her jacket. Akiza crouched down to see what her daughter wanted. Copper put her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her as hard as her little frame could.

"I love you, mommy." she smiled. Akiza's only reaction was to wrap her arms around her small daughter and pick her up. She looked over at her husband, who was smiling.

"I love you too, Cyli." she told the four-year old, hugging her back. Yusei walked over to both of them and put his arms around his two favorite girls.

"I'm glad you're both feeling better." He told them. Akiza pulled back from her daughter and the now two psychics looked at each other lovingly.

"So are we." They responded simultaneously.

The dark-haired Signer embraced them both tighter.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I actually was thinking about this the other day." Yusei commented to his wife.

"Really?" he nodded, "When?"

"When she was crying a few nights ago; I really hope she's all right."

"Me, too, Yusei, me, too."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: What's wrong?

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: Well, the chapter was sweet.

AnimeKiwi369: *Unenthusiastically*. Thanks.

Copper: That's it! I'm finding out what's wrong!

Rikki: I know!

AnimeKiwi369:...

Copper: Why are you here?

Rikki: I wanna help. *Whispers to Copper*. Her dog was put down yesterday. I'll see you later.

Copper: *To Rikki*. Okay. Thanks. *To AnimeKiwi369*. I'm sorry.

AnimeKiwi369: I had him since I was two...

Copper: I'm really sorry. Please review and please review kindly. She'll try to update when she's feeling better.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks...

Copper: You're welcome.


	13. Chapter 13: Explaining the Past

AnimeKiwi369: This is the longest chapter, so I'm going to get into it.

Copper: Okay.

AnimKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 13: Explaining the Past

"I'm surprised she understood what we were talking about when we explained the Signer-Dark Signer war." Yusei commented.

"Like I said, she's always been a smart girl."

_**-Flashback-**_

The two Signers were comfortably pressed next to each other on their sides with Akiza's back against Yusei's chest. Copper climbed onto their bed as early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains and shook their shoulders.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." She told them. Both of them stirred and looked at their daughter.

"What is it?" Akiza asked groggily, "Can't it wait 'till later?"

"You said you were going to tell me about the Signer-Dark Signer war today. I want to know now." She told them with a puppy-eyed look, "Please."

Neither one could resist their daughter. Yusei sat up and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her cheek, "All right, we'll tell you. But how about after breakfast, 'kay?"

Copper smiled a little, "'Kay."

Akiza pulled the young girl away from her father and over to her, "Since it was your idea to wait until breakfast, you get to make it while we wait here." She told him, smirking a little.

"I should have seen that coming." He commented, getting out of bed.

After breakfast and they got dressed, the three went into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Yusei set Copper in his lap.

"All right." He started, "We'll explain the Signer-Dark Signer war, but we have to start a little bit before the war."

"Okay." She responded.

Akiza looked at her husband, "Should I explain what happened before with me or do you want to start?"

"I think I should start because of what happened to me caused me to meet you." He responded.

"What?" Copper asked, "What are you talking about?"

Yusei sighed a little; it was now or never, "Before I start, I need you to understand that society was extremely different than it is today and some of the things we tell you may be difficult to hear, all right?"

"I understand, daddy." She nodded numbly.

"All right. Two years before the Signer-Dark Signer war, I made duel runner, which was going to get me out of Satellite to help my friends. But then Jack stole it and Stardust Dragon while I save my friend Rally after Jack sent him out to sea."

"Why would he do that?" she asked him curiously.

"He wanted to have power, fame, and fortune." He explained, "So he took my card and my runner and went to the city, where he became duel champion."

"But I thought you were the duel champion?" the young girl inquired.

"Don't worry; I'll get to that, baby." He said softly, "Just listen for a few minutes, all right?" he commanded gently; she nodded a little bit, "In the two years that Jack was in the city, I built another duel runner. The one I still have, actually. So after I finally got it up and running to basically perfection, I was set to go after Jack.

"On the night I was going to head the city, I used the pipeline that was the only thing that connected Satellite to the city. But I only had three minutes to get there and Officer Trudge forced me into a turbo duel. By the time I beat him, time had run out and I almost didn't make it." The dark-haired Signer saw a look of fear cross his daughter's face and he stroked her hair, "But don't worry, I did make it. And when I got out there, Jack was waiting for me. I wanted to settle the score there and then and not wait until morning. Are you understanding so far?" He asked her gently, not wanting her to be confused.

"I think so." She responded, "But how old were you and wouldn't your mommy and daddy be worried about you?"

He sighed, "I was eighteen. But I never knew my parents."

"Why?"

"When I was about a year old, something called Zero Reverse happened."

"'Zero Reverse'?" Copper repeated.

"It split Satellite from the city and killed a lot of people; including my parents." He told her. He saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, daddy!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "That's horrible! You didn't know your mommy and daddy."

Yusei wrapped his arms around her, "You don't have to be so upset about it. I had Martha and Crow and Jack growing up."

"But you didn't know your parents." She cried into his shoulder, "It's just awful. I'm so sorry."

"I'm all right, baby." He told her, stroking her hair. Copper nuzzled his shoulder, her tears beginning to cease. She pulled back from him and kissed his cheek a few times.

"I'm so sorry you didn't know them because of that, daddy." She told him, still sad for him and kept herself close to him.

"I'm fine Copper. I do miss them, but I have you and your mother." Yusei replied, continuing to stroke her hair, "But I'm glad you care so much, sweetie."

"We both do." Akiza told him, touching his shoulder, before putting the back of her hand to his cheek.

"I'm going to continue on with explaining now, okay?" he told his daughter, who nodded, still close to him, "All right, now where was I?"

"Your duel against Jack." His wife responded.

"Right. So Jack led me to the Kaiba Dome, where we began to settle our score. I managed to get Stardust Dragon back from one of my traps, but when both of our dragons attacked each other, our arms began to hurt. I didn't know why then. And soon after, they started glowing brightly and then another dragon appeared. It rose above us and we ended up crashing. I took off my glove and rolled up my sleeve revealing a strange Mark on my arm. But after a little while, when I was face-to-face with Jack, it faded. And seconds later, security flooded the area to arrest me because back then Satellites had to have permits to come to the city."

Copper cringed away from her father, "Y-Y-You're a-a c-cr-criminal?" she stuttered timidly, tears—fearful ones—welling in her eyes again.

Yusei sighed again; he _hated_ that fearful look in his daughter's eyes. He felt his heart fall with that look, "Yes, Cyli, I _used_ to be a criminal. But only because I came to the city without a permit and was sent to The Facility; that's where I got this." He pointed to the jagged marker that ran from the base of his left eye and down to his cheek, "Not all people who have been to The Facility are bad people. Like Crow, Kalin, Tanner, and Yanagi. Please, don't hate me because I've been there." He begged, feeling close to tears with that look; if his daughter hated him, he didn't know what he'd do. She meant everything to him; she was his life. He loved her more than anything other than Akiza.

Copper didn't like the way her father's eyes looked; he looked so broken and sad. She loved him; she really did. She didn't want to hurt him. Her fearful tears changed to sad, guilty ones. She let her new stream of tears fall.

"Y-You w-w-were o-only s-sent t-there b-because y-you d-didn't h-have a p-permit?" she inquired, stuttering.

"Yeah." He responded quietly.

Copper wrapped her arms around her father's neck again, feeling guilty, and hugged him tightly. She couldn't hate him; he had loved her since she could remember. He had never done anything to hurt her; he had always done just the opposite. He had always made sure she didn't get hurt. And whenever she did get hurt, he always comforted her, held her close, and made everything better, like her mother did. Copper cried into Yusei's shoulder for several minutes as Akiza gently rubbed her back.

"Shhh…" the dark-haired Signer tried comforting quietly.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she cried, "I don't hate you, daddy! I can't, I can't, I c-can't! I-I l-love y-you, d-daddy!"

"Shhh…" he repeated, lightly touching his lips to her hair, "It's all right. I love you, too. I'm sorry I made you so upset with that. That's the last thing I wanted, honey."

She pulled back a little, but Yusei just pulled her back into his chest, not wanting to let go. After a while he finally pulled her back. Copper leaned over and kissed his cheek again, "I don't think it's fair you were sent to The Facility because you didn't have a permit." She told him indignantly.

"I'm glad you're not upset." He said, relieved. But she still looked a little guilty for feeling scared of him. He really wanted to see her smile; he loved seeing her smile, "Can you give me a smile before I go on, Copper?" he asked.

"Okay." She replied and smiled at him, causing a smile to form on his lips as well. He quickly pecked her lips in an affectionate way.

"That's better." He commented and ruffled her hair, "Now on the way to The Facility is where I met Yanagi." He explained, "And later that day is when I met Tanner; we weren't exactly friendly at first. I dueled him using Yanagi's deck, since mine and my duel runner were confiscated."

"You beat him, didn't you?" she asked; she had never seen her father lose.

"Don't worry; I won. Without attacking actually; he was impressed. That's when he decided we could be friends and when he wanted to help me get to the pro leagues. A little while after, the chief of The Facility wanted to see me, by orders of Director Rex Goodwin to find the Mark on my arm. But it wasn't there. I can't even count how many tests they did to me."

"They hurt you?" Copper asked, worriedly, moving closer to her father. Yusei nodded solemnly. She hugged him tightly again, "You're okay now, right?"

"I was a little battered up, but I'm fine now." He reassured.

"Promise?"

"I promise I'm all right. A couple days later, Goodwin came and gave me an offer that I turned down. I didn't trust him, one bit." He explained.

"What offer and is that guy important?" his young daughter asked.

"He offered me freedom from The Facility, but only if I helped him. I couldn't take that offer. And yeah, he was important. But I did have to trust him for a time. Until he turned on us." Copper opened her mouth to speak, but he gently placed a finger over her lips, "I'll get to that, baby. Don't worry." she nodded a little and he continued, "The following day, I was sent to lockdown, which is where the security is much, much tighter and the long-term cells. And soon enough Tanner and Yanagi were sent there too. Then Chief Armstrong abused both of my friends after accusing Tanner of hiding something in his cell and finding Yanagi's cards. I knew differently though and he challenged me to a duel."

He stopped to take a breath.

"Weren't your runner and deck taken?" Copper asked.

"Yeah, so the deck I used was compiled of cards the other inmates couldn't let go of. During the duel, whenever I lost life points I got an electric shock through my duel disk." Yusei shuddered a little, "That was horrible. I sometimes still feel disoriented from that."

"'Dis-or-i-en-ted'?" Copper repeated slowly in syllables, the word foreign on her tongue.

"Out of it due to an outside force is basically what it means." Akiza told her, "Weak and dizzy is what I think daddy means in this case."

"Yeah." He responded, ready to go on, "Well, after several excruciating, which means extremely painful," he added seeing a confused look cross his daughter's features, "rounds and his duel disk sending shocks through him, I beat him. He wasn't going to keep the promise to let all of us out of lockdown, but Goodwin saw the entire duel and fired Armstrong. And he got me an early release from The Facility. Before I left, Tanner loaned me one of his cards to help him find one of his friends, who would help me get my deck and runner back."

"When does mommy come in?"

"Not for a few more minutes." Akiza responded, "But let daddy explain how he met Leo and Luna."

Copper nodded to signal her father to continue, "Well after going to a place Tanner told me to, I was able to find who he told me about. Remember Blister?"

"Yeah." She responded, "Go on, daddy. I wanna know what happened."

"Okay. Well he was the one Tanner told me about, and I found him. And after he hacked into Security's mainframe, located where my runner was, and registered me as an employee so I could get in, and got me a uniform and pass codes, I was able to get my runner and deck back. But as I got my runner back, Trudge was waiting for me and forced me into another turbo duel. I beat him, of course, but I ended up having to go through probably at least fifty or maybe even a hundred security guards tasering me. And I ended up crashing and that was the last thing I remembered before passed out."

Copper let a few more tears fall for what her father had been through. She touched her father's cheek and again, hugged him tightly. She didn't like hearing all of what her father had been through. It made her heart hurt to hear what horrible things he had experienced. Yusei kept his child close. He loved how much she cared, but he didn't like how upset she got and he began stroking her mostly dark hair.

"I'm all right, baby." He insisted, "That was a long time ago."

"How long ago? Did you know about me?" she asked, not knowing how many years ago all these things happened.

He shook his head, "Mommy and I weren't even together then. We didn't even know each other at the time or that we'd even have such a wonderful miracle and person in our lives." He ruffled her hair again. "And when we first met, well…you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, when I woke up, I was in someone's apartment, but I didn't know how I got there. And then I noticed two young twins by me. The boy introduced himself as Leo and his sister was Luna."

"So that how you met Leo and Luna!" the blue-indigo-eyed girl exclaimed.

"Yep." Yusei told her, "But when Leo asked who I was, I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything. It was then that Leo and Luna realized I had gotten a head injury and had amnesia."

"What's that?"

"It means that daddy didn't remember anything." Akiza explained.

"Oh."

"Leo thought I could get my memory back by a duel after everything else failed. I was going to leave, so they didn't get in trouble, but he challenged me to a duel and that duel helped me get my memory back. They offered to let me stay the night because by the time the duel was over, it was late. But I didn't want Leo and Luna to get in trouble since I had been to The Facility, so I left after they had gone to bed. But I was stopped by Trudge…Again."

"Did you have to duel him again?" Copper asked with an exaggerated tone.

"No. One of the men Goodwin trusted the most showed up and told Trudge to back off. And he gave me an envelope. It had an invitation to The Fortune Cup and a picture of my friends Rally, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz. Do you remember them? I can't remember the last time you saw them."

"I think I do." She responded with a concentrated expression.

"Well, apparently Goodwin had gotten to my friends and kidnapped them. That's how they got me to duel into the tournament. I had to duel in that tournament if I wanted to save my friends. And it let me have a chance to settle the score, since the winner of the tournament got to duel him. But now that I look back on it, that might've been one of the most important events in my life."

"Why's that, daddy?"

Yusei looked at his wife and then at his daughter, pressing her to him, "Because if not for that happening, I wouldn't have you as my sweet, wonderful daughter. And I will get to that." He told her, placing a finger back over Copper's lips as she was about to ask about it, chuckling, "You're definitely a Fudo, baby. You're so curious. I guess you get that from me, wouldn't you agree, Akiza?"

"Definitely." She agreed.

"So, anyways, I met up with Blister and he took me to a small garage to stay at. The next day I told him about what happened to my friends and he said he'd go check on them. But that would be the next day. While I was working on my runner, Tanner and Yanagi came over after getting out of The Facility earlier than they were supposed to. Tanner was impressed by my runner and suggested we duel; if he won, he'd get to take a ride on my runner. We got set up to duel, but then Jack showed up, having heard I was going to be at the tournament. He gave me Stardust back on the condition that if he won, he'd get to keep it, but if I won, I got to keep it. And I was planning to only use it against Jack. Later that day, Tanner, Yanagi, Blister, and I went down to the street duels, where we ran into Leo again along with his friend Dexter. They said they were looking for The Black Rose, who, at the time, was rumored to be an incredible duelist. But it wasn't just a rumor. She—"

"The Black Rose was a she?" Copper clarified, "Sorry."

"It's fine and yes, The Black Rose _is_ a she."

"'Is'?"

"Technically. People began running saying she was there and a strange, very strong wind began to blow and a creature began to damage the area. And my Mark began to burn; I pulled back my glove and jacket sleeve to see my Mark had appeared. I took off in the direction of the creature and when the wind stopped, a cloaked woman about my age with a beautiful dragon stood across from where I had run to. She saw my Mark and said 'You also have a Mark'. I said that I did and began to approach her. But she didn't give me a chance to get to her because she yelled to stay away from her and then she played a card and was gone. I said then and there that I had to find The Black Rose. You see, I had a feeling she'd be able to give me some answers."

"Was she? Able to get you answers?"

"Yeah and she gave me more than that. Well the following day I met up with Leo, Luna, and Dexter with Tanner and Yanagi, since Luna had an invite to it. But she didn't want to participate, so Leo dressed as her."

"Are you joking?" his daughter asked. He shook his head and she began laughing, "That must have been really funny!"

"Yeah, it was pretty amusing." he admitted, "Anyway, we went to where we were going to be introduced and the ceremony began. The other competitors in The Fortune Cup besides Leo and I were The Professor, Commander Koda, Shira, Sir Randsborg, Greiger, remember him? Tall, dark? I think the last time you saw him, you were maybe three or two." Copper nodded again, vaguely recalling the extremely tall man she had been introduced before. "And the final contestant was Akiza Izinski."

"That's mommy!" Copper exclaimed, "But I thought that mommy's last name was Fudo, like ours is."

"When a woman gets married, her last name changes from the last name she was given when she was born, which is her maiden name, to her new husband's last name. Or she hyphenates it." Akiza explained to her daughter, "Which is where a woman keeps her last name and also takes her husband's last name but putting a dash in between them. Like what Misty did. Her maiden name was Tredwell, but she hyphenated her last name with Kalin's. That's why her last name is Tredwell-Kessler."

"So your last name _was_ Izinski, but when married daddy, your last name changed to Fudo?"

"Yeah."

"So, you met daddy at The Fortune Cup?" Copper asked.

"Yeah, but daddy and I didn't fall in love at first sight, like in all those fairytales we read to you. In fact, I hated your father when we first met." The psychic responded, looking down at her lap, "But I hated almost everyone and everything back then. Not anymore though."

"Would've even hated me?" the young girl inquired in fear. Akiza looked at her child sadly and incredulously.

"I could _never_ hate you, honey." She told her and reached out her hand to stroke her daughter's cheek. She picked up Copper from Yusei's lap and placed her in her lap, wrapping her arms around her. The Claw Signer placed her lips softly against her daughter's temple, "You're my everything. Ever since you were born, you've meant the world to me. I love you more than anyone besides your daddy. Even if I was afraid about being a mother at first."

"What do you mean?" the dark-haired girl asked, straying farther from the retelling of what had happened.

"I was nervous about having you because of what happened in my past. Even though I did become so attached to you during those nine months I carried you, I was still nervous and afraid." The redheaded psychic held her daughter closer, "But after I had you and held and saw you for the first time, I knew everything would be all right. I don't know how I knew, but I knew everything I would be all right. Just holding you made me forget all of my worries. Tears came to my eyes because I was so happy you were in my life. One I had created, instead of destroying one. A life I had brought into this world, instead of taking one. And that I was holding you for the first time. You've changed me, baby. More than your father has. And I felt so protective of you; I wanted to protect you no matter what happened. You were so small and fragile, and I didn't want to let anything or anyone to hurt you. I knew then and there, I loved you more than anything besides your father. I refused to let go of you for days."

"It's true. After I held you for a few minutes and gave you back to her, she didn't let go of you until well after a week after you were born." Yusei put in.

"It was almost like I couldn't let you go, baby." Akiza told Copper, "I just wanted to keep you close. I was just so protective of you…" she repeated softly, "I could never hate you, like I did with everyone else back then. Never."

"Not even after I got your powers?"

"Not even then. I was just afraid because of what I had gone through that I didn't want you to experience the same. But I'm not afraid, like I was a few weeks ago. I love you."

"Oh, mommy."Copper responded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "I love you, too."

"May I continue?" the dark-haired Signer inquired, looking at his two favorite girls, who both nodded.

"Leo had his duel first against Greiger and he lost, so he was done participating in the tournament. But he did put up a good fight. The next duel was your mother against a man dressed as a knight, called Sir Randsborg. She won her duel, but she revealed a big secret when she summoned her dragon. The only person that owned Black Rose Dragon was The Black Rose."

Copper looked incredulously from her mother to her father, "S-She was The Black Rose?" she looked back at her mother, "You were The Black Rose?"

"Yeah, honey. I was. But I've changed a lot since I met your daddy. So let's let him explain." Again, Copper nodded.

"So after everyone found out your mother was The Black Rose, she soon was a target of jeers and taunts, like I was because of this marker. But remember, society was different then. My duel was last and the first turbo duel of the tournament and I was up against Shira. But as soon as the duel started, we found out it wasn't Shira but the former champion before Jack, Hunter Pace. The MC wasn't sure if the duel should go on but Goodwin said it was all right. So we dueled—yes?" he asked, seeing his daughter raise her hand, like she was in school even though she wasn't.

"Is Hunter Pace the guy that has those skull monsters?" she asked.

"Yes. So anyway, we dueled. Although it was close, I won my first round. And then when we were all set to leave, the MC announced a consolation round for those who didn't win their duels. And the two that were chosen were Luna and The Professor. This time it _was_ Luna who dueled, not Leo. I'm not sure what he did, but he did something to her that caused her to travel back to the Duel Monster Spirit World."

"'Back'?" Copper repeated.

"Yeah, when she was three, just a little younger than you are now, she fell into a coma and travelled to the spirit world. She woke up after a month and her memory of that world began fading. But she had apparently made a promise to the duel monster Ancient Fairy Dragon to save the spirit world. So she made another promise to keep her previous promise. She and The Professor continued to duel, but it ended in a tie. During her duel, I went to the duel field, knowing something wasn't right. And at the end, she ended up collapsing, but I caught her just before. When we got back up to Leo and the others, they announced who was going to face who the following day."

"Did you duel mommy?" his daughter asked.

"Not yet." He told her, "First, I was dueling Greiger and mommy was dueling Commander Koda. My duel was going to be another turbo duel. And when Leo found that out, he took off to check out Greiger's runner, although we didn't know where he was heading. By eight, Luna and I headed out to find him and we ended up meeting Greiger, who had found Leo in his garage after her had set the alarm off. We went back to the twins', where they went to bed, but Greiger and I went outside, where he told me that his village was destroyed and that he competing in the tournament to get Goodwin to help rebuild his village and find his family. Our duel was close the next day, but I won using a card Rally had given me before I left Satellite. Remember Turbo Booster?"

"You used that card last week when I saw your duel on TV last week!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that card enabled me to win. But it was very, very close. But after his duel runner gave out on him, I went back to see if he was all right. He said he was, but he told me more about his village and that it was Goodwin who destroyed it doing an experiment with his village. And then he got back onto his runner and tried to take out Goodwin, but I stopped him. He asked me why I did that after we landed and I told him that going after Goodwin wouldn't solve anything. And I told him to trust me to figure things out. Goodwin came on after a few minutes and said it was a tragedy when a gifted duelist suffered an emotional and nervous breakdown, then Security came to take him away. Before they could, Greiger made me promise to stop Goodwin, which I made sure would happen. I took my runner back to the garage to fix what I had done when my runner collided with his."

"I questioned your sanity when I saw you do that." Akiza commented.

"I kinda did too." He agreed, "So I began working on my runner as mommy had her second duel. You wanna take over?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"Sure. Before my duel, I was in a hallway with who was basically my only friend at the time, Sayer. I was in a place called the Arcadia Movement. It was a group of psychics. At least that's what I thought back then, but I know better now. I held a mask in my hand; the mask I wore as The Black Rose. I wanted to wear it, conceal myself from the outside world. But Sayer didn't want me to have it. So I dueled without it. My opponent knew everything about me. It frightened me. He exposed Arcadia, too. Eventually, my powers ran out of control and I hurt him. And my next duel was against your daddy."

Akiza paused to take a breath and allowing Copper to ask a question if she chose. Surprisingly, she didn't.

"We met up, coincidently, in the inner halls of the stadium. I didn't have any feelings for him at that time, though. And like I said earlier, it wasn't love at first sight, either. He did ask me if I was okay, which I replied 'yes' to, harshly. The twins' came up to us less than a minute later. And then Lazar showed up, trying to get me to go see Goodwin about my Mark. I hated my Mark and powers for so long…" Akiza trailed off a little, but snapped herself back, "But before I could respond, Sayer came and led me away. Much to my relief. He led me back to the trailers he had brought for The Movement. He was a bit worried about me and my next duel. And that I might betray The Movement. However, I reassured I wouldn't. I had been betrayed before, Arcadia was my family. I would never betray them. After I finished speaking to Sayer, I thought back on what my powers had done to me. You should take it from here, Yusei." She addressed her husband, who nodded.

"And while that was happening, I was thinking of ways to tear off the mask she wore. I wasn't thinking about the actual mask; I mean the mask she hid behind. It's a bit hard to explain simply." He commented.

"I think I get it, daddy." Copper said.

"All right, so I was doing that and I moved my Stardust Dragon into my deck. I was going to use it if necessary. Before I knew it, it was time to duel. The crowd no longer yelled at me viciously, but rather at your mommy. They didn't understand her and were terrified. She had the upper hand for most of the duel I tried to reach her, but I couldn't. She didn't want to listen. When both of our dragons were out, our Marks glowed. The crowd kept yelling at her and calling her all sorts of names. And she put on her physical mask. I didn't stop trying to get through to her. I told her that we were connected and that she should embrace her dragon. That it was beautiful, just like she was under her mask. But she only denied it, saying that people didn't like her and her Mark was the cause of all of the pain she had to go through. I eventually beat her, but not without damage to myself and the stadium. Her mask broken and when she looked at me, she was crying. I tried to get to her, but Sayer, although I didn't know that was who it was at the time, took her away, before I could."

"So you didn't get to help mommy?" the young girl asked.

"Unfortunately." The dark-haired man replied, "My Mark was still glowing and when I looked at, it imprinted in my skin this time. I went back to the others, where Luna had her Mark imprinted. I told them to get out of there because I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen in my duel against Jack. After that I went up to where Goodwin and Jack were. Trudge was there, but Goodwin had him escorted out. I told him I wanted answers. And Jack explained it was the Marks and why he left Satellite in the first place. After that we had our duel. I was a bit uneasy about dueling, but we dueled. Again after our dragons attacked each other, The Crimson Dragon appeared and transported us Signers to somewhere different and Jack and I saw The People of the Stars and the past. But in addition to that we saw Satellite being destroyed by a purple spider shape." He shuddered a little bit, "I can still see that vision perfectly."

Copper moved away from her mother and went back over to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her cheek against his in a sweet manner. Yusei put his arms around her, thankful his daughter was so caring and loved him as much as she did. He gently played with her hair as he continued to hold her close again.

"I eventually beat Jack, but each time we took damage we could feel any attacks our monsters received. When I beat him we were transported back to the stadium. Jack ended up crashing and our dragons just stopped in mid air. They were completely frozen. The only ones that saw how I actually won were your mom, Luna, Jack, and I. So afterwards, everyone questioned if really did win or not."

"So what happened after that, daddy?" the young girl asked with a curious glint in her eyes that he couldn't help but smile at.

"Well, the others came out to where I was. I made sure that Jack was all right, but he was unconscious. The doctor taking him away, however, told me he'd be all right. The others came out and we left before all the reporters could get to me. We used an underground tunnel Blister had told Tanner about before he had left. We went back to Blister's hideout and Yanagi drew us a figure of the Seal of The Crimson Dragon." He paused briefly and looked at his wife, "Think you might be able to draw it?"

She simply nodded and got up to get her sketchpad. Copper looked at her mother as she left the room. She looked a little sad as Akiza left the room, obviously not understanding.

"Where is mommy going?" she asked sadly and curiously, "She'll be back, right daddy?"

Yusei gently stroked her cheek again, "Don't worry, baby. She just went to go get her sketchpad. I wanted her to draw the Marks. Mommy'll be right back. I promise."

"I promise I'm right here, honey." Akiza announced coming back into the living room with a pencil and sketchpad, "Now let's have daddy continue."

The young girl nodded for the umpteenth time that day.

"That night, after everyone was asleep, I stayed up for a while." Yusei continued, "I saw someone with a spider Mark on their arm outside and so I followed them, since we still didn't know who the fifth Signer was. I ended up in a duel. But it wasn't like a normal duel or a psychic duel. It was like a psychic duel though; all of the damage I took was real. My opponent called it a shadow duel. And during a shadow duel, purple fire surrounded us. I won, and afterwards, Carly, though I didn't know her back then, had apparently followed me. And Security showed up to, but I got out of there before I was seen. The following day, I evening I went to see Goodwin, who told me about some of the Signer stuff. Afterwards, he sent me back to Satellite, where the war was going to take place. I ended up meeting with Crow and we soon met up with my friends. But Sector Security showed up, so we agreed to split up and meet up back at Crow's hideout.

"Both Crow and I ended up in a turbo duel against Security and we beat them. We met up back at Crow's hideout and that night he told the orphans he was taking care of the story about the man who began building the Daedelus Bridge. After everyone else went to sleep, I got up and went to go to the sight of the old Enerdy Reactor. But Crow caught me and came with. As we neared the Reactor, we were stopped by someone. He revealed himself to Kalin. And a Dark Signer. He challenged me to a duel to get revenge on me for what happened back in the days of the Enforcers."

"What did happen?" Akiza asked, still sketching, trying to get it perfect, "I'm not sure you've ever really told me."

"Yeah, what happened?" Copper inquired.

"Well, back before the bridge was finished, Satellite was overrun with duel gangs and Kalin, Jack, Crow, and I formed one. Kalin was our leader. We called ourselves the Enforcers and our mission was to free Satellite from other duel gangs. We did and Kalin saved me once from almost falling off of a building. I told him to let go, but he refused. But Kalin wanted more after we beat the gangs and went after anyone with a duel disk. And then Security. Slowly the rest of us left. The rest of us tried to help when he went after Security by himself and he ended up injuring an officer. The chief said if the leader turned himself in, the rest of us could go free. I tried to take the blame for Kalin, but the chief had already figured it out. However, Kalin thought I had sold him out. That's why he wanted revenge and became a Dark Signer.

"So anyway, we got into a shadow turbo duel. And the fire that surrounded us, was in the shape of his Dark Signer Mark. He had the upper hand for most of it until I brought out Stardust. But then he brought out his Earthbound Immortal. You see, Copper, while us Signers have dragons, the Dark Signers had Earthbound Immortals. And whatever Mark they had was their Immortal and their Marks were based on the Nazca lines in South America. And Immortals absorbed people's spirits to power them up when they summoned them. His was the Giant. His Immortal was about to attack when my runner gave out and I ended up crashing. But his Immortal scared me. I had never been scared in a duel, but that monster shook me to my core. I don't remember much after that until I woke up a day or so later. And apparently, Crow rushed me over to Martha's and had to have surgery on my abdomen."

"But didn't you already have surgery there a few months ago?" Copper asked.

"That was different, but yeah. In about the past ten years, I've had three surgeries on my abdomen." He sighed, "That was the first, where I'm not exactly sure happened, other than some pretty bad internal bruising. The second was after a duel that put me in an eleven and a half hour surgery. Your mother waited for me for all of those hours."

"I've never cried so much. I thought I'd never stop crying. I few times I thought I couldn't cry anymore that all of my tears had disappeared from my system after that." The female Signer commented.

"And the third was the one back in July?" the young girl inquired about her father's surgeries.

"Yeah. That was an appendectomy." He replied.

"Which is what?" the little psychic inquired.

"Sorry, sometimes I forgot how young you are." Yusei apologized, "An appendectomy is when your appendix is taken out."

"We were really worried about you, daddy. I didn't know what was wrong with you."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how scared I was when you were rushed into surgery." Akiza put in, "Or how relieved I was when the doctor told us you'd be all right. For a while there I thought I was going to be a widow and single mother at twenty-seven. And it was _your_ fault for not getting treated for your inflamed appendix sooner."

"I know, honey." He sighed, "I wonder sometimes if it was hereditary."

"Maybe, but we're straying off track…again." Akiza said, "So I'll say what was going on over with me at the same time." Her husband nodded, "Well I woke up with my Mark burning and I could feel your daddy. And I could feel he was in danger when my Mark stopped glowing, and I started worrying about him. My dueling in Arcadia wasn't nearly as good since I had lost and I was confused. Your daddy had seen me as an actual person. Not as a monster or a witch. And I do admit, I did start liking him then. Sayer noticed, too, but I just denied it. Later, Leo and Luna showed up, apparently wanting to see me, but Sayer had a trap for them. He had seen the tournament and had seen what Luna could do. And he wanted to know if Leo had the same kind of ability. To do that, he dueled Leo.

"Luna was in the viewing box with me, but I wasn't like I am now back then, so I wasn't exactly 'friendly'. But I wasn't mean either. She wanted me to stop the duel, but I couldn't. Once the test started, I couldn't stop it until either Leo or Sayer lost. In the end it was Leo who lost, so he and Luna were stuck in Arcadia. They were taken to a holding room, and went to see them, but only Luna was awake, since Sayer had knocked Leo out. I told not to be afraid of Arcadia, that it would be their new home. But she didn't want it that way and I left.

"Later that night, I was with Sayer in his office and he wanted me to go around the world and recruit psychics. I was unsure of it and after I had left, I was wandering Arcadia when I came across Misty. She revealed herself to be a Dark Signer and challenged me to a duel to avenge her brother. She claimed I had done something to him that caused him to disappear. But I really didn't know. Misty wouldn't listen though. So we dueled. In the middle of the duel, however, she brought out her Earthbound Immortal. Her Mark was the lizard and it looked like this." She turned her sketchpad around and showed her daughter the Marks of both the Signers and Dark Signers. Akiza pointed to the lizard shaped sketch.

"So that was Misty's Mark?" Copper asked and her mother nodded.

"And this one was Kalin's." Yusei pointed out to the young girl the Giant Mark. The dark-haired girl nodded again and looked back at her mother to continue.

The redheaded psychic nodded, signaling she was going to continue, "Soon after Misty summoned her Immortal, she told me that Sayer was in trouble. And she didn't care. A little bit later, I saw Sayer falling from his office to the ground." She shuddered a little. Though she now couldn't stand the said man, she still couldn't help but shiver at the memory, "But after that…I can't remember. It was all a blur until I passed out. And then I just remember starting to relive memories. I think I'll pass the story baton back over to your daddy now."

"Well, I had to spend a few days resting after my duel against Kalin. And I also had to fix my runner after that crash. But that duel left me with more than just a bashed up runner. My confidence was gone as well. I had been terrified. The night those two geoglyphs had appeared and I felt you mommy, I became worried about her. The following day about early afternoon, I was almost finished repairing my runner when a helicopter came to Martha's. Now, remember, this was before Satellite changed into what it is today. So both Blister, who was outside with me, and I didn't know who was in the helicopter. When we got inside, the man, the Senator of New Domino, thanked me for seeing him and asked if I could save his daughter."

Copper looked at him with a confused look and almost asked but decided against. She figured her father would get there soon enough.

"His daughter was Akiza." her father explained, "Your mommy had fallen into a coma and Jack had told her father that he thought I might be able to wake her. He explained what had happened with her when she was younger and her powers showed up. He explained how he was always busy because of his job and didn't have time for her. Her father even missed her birthday because of that and that year he had gotten her a deck. He also said he tried to make it up by dueling with her whenever possible. But one day when he was dueling with her, he got a call from his work and he had to leave right away. That was when her powers showed up; she was furious with him.

"Her father also told me how he sent her away to Duel Academy and how when she ran home one night, she lost it when she saw her parents enjoying their lives without her. That was the last time he had seen her until that day. He wanted to make things right, and he desperately wanted me to wake Akiza after having heard that I cared about her, which I did. But I wasn't going to admit it, at that age anyway.

"I wasn't sure about helping at first, but Martha talked some sense into me again, like after I had woken up after my surgery. I agreed, but afterward she teased me by saying that I should take her out on a date when the war was over. I wasn't happy about that. I denied liking her by saying I was trying to save the world, not date. But it all worked out in the end."

Yusei paused momentarily to catch his breath, "So I went back with him and just like Jack predicted, I was able to wake her up."

"How did you do it, daddy?" Copper asked with a dreamy-eyed look. It was very cute on the four year-old, "Did you kiss her on the lips like the princes do in all of the fairytales?" she closed her eyes, trying to imagine it.

He chuckled a little at the thought, "No. I didn't, but maybe I should've. I woke her up by brushing her cheek with my hand. She was crying in her unconsciousness, and when I took that tear away, both of our Marks—and _only_ our Marks—reacted. The next thing I knew, she was waking up. She asked me what had happened, but when she saw her parents, she was furious."

"I was. I was so angry at them because of what had happened with my powers." Akiza put in, "And then I let my powers get out of control. I refused the help your daddy was offering. But he didn't give up on me. We ended up in another and on my second turn I managed to summon my dragon, while he wasn't able to until a couple rounds later. For awhile I had the upper hand again, but then my powers continued to get wilder and wilder. Especially after I took this out." She told Copper, reaching up and taking the old energy stabilizer from her hair. Her bangs fell into her face as she continued.

"Both your daddy and mine tried to help me, to understand that I wasn't alone and that others cared about me. But I refused to listen. And when my powers had gone completely out of my control, some of the equipment in the hospital room went towards my dad and almost hurt him. Just when I thought nothing could stop it, I reached out my hand, crying for it to stop, it stopped.

"After that, I asked your daddy to defeat me. After my defeat, I reconciled with my parents and finally became a part of the Signers. Although, I stuck to your daddy mainly. About a day later, before we were supposed to go to Goodwin's for him to explain, Mina showed me and your daddy what was really going on in Arcadia. What Sayer was really doing. I couldn't take it, and ran out of the room to a small area that was almost like a café."

The psychic looked at her husband as a signal for him to continue the retelling, "She really couldn't believe it. No matter what, she said she couldn't be mad at Sayer for what he did, even if he did use her. He had given her a home. And in spite of what he had done, she was sad. I understood and I even told her that I would be worried if she wasn't sad. She was surprised when I had said that, though; I told her he had a good heart and that us Signers cared about her and not her psychic powers. But rather her as a person. I told her that we were friends and a little bit later we were off to Goodwin's with Jack, Leo, and Luna. When we got there, he led us down to a temple beneath his mansion. There he explained about the forces we would be facing. All of us were a bit shocked at some of the things he said, but we knew that they had to be true. While we were still at Goodwin's, I was doubting myself after that duel against Kalin.

"However, Jack talked some sense into me with one of the only ways he knew how. Using violence. And although I don't like it, it did knock sense back into me. A couple days later, your mommy and I were watching a sunset just before a black fog broke out in Satellite. That was when Goodwin told us about what we had to do."

"Which was what, daddy?" Copper asked with that curious glint in her eyes again.

"To put the Enerdy Reactor in reverse." Yusei took a deep breath, "That was also when he told us that the scientist in charge of it was…my father."

The young girl stared at her father with a look of half-disbelief. She couldn't believe it. That must have been some shocking news for her father to hear all those years ago. She looked at him, wanting him to continue.

"Anyway, we got on the helicopter and made our way to Satellite. I couldn't stop thinking about what my father might've done, because I didn't know what he had done, since Goodwin hadn't really said. When we got close to Martha's, I told Trudge, who was piloting the helicopter, to land near it.

"After a brief reunion and a few introductions, we settled in a little. We were told everyone in Satellite had disappeared from the fog, but since it hadn't made it to the orphanage. Martha and Blister hadn't heard from any of my friends. It was a fairly quiet evening until dinner when a Dark Signer showed up. He introduced himself as Roman and he had the Mark of the Spider. Like the one us Signer saw during the duel Jack and I had. He challenged one of us to a duel. Jack wanted to go but I stopped him, saying it wasn't safe for the others if he summoned an Immortal. So I went, leading him far from the orphanage with your mom tagging along."

Copper looked at her mother, who simply shrugged and said, "I wanted to make sure you'd be all right."

"Anyway, during the duel, three of the kids Martha was taking care of came after us, wanting help, but they got separated from each other. And I only had a few turns before Roman brought out his Immortal. Just as he was about to summon his Immortal, Jack showed up and protected the kids, since our Marks created some sort of barrier that protected us and those near from being absorbed. Later in the duel Roman revealed that he worked with my father with his brother, Rex Goodwin." Yusei's daughter looked at him wide-eyed, "He also revealed that he was the one that sent the Reactor in reverse."

"He isn't very nice." The girl commented with flat voice.

"Yeah and then when one of the other boys that need protecting almost fell off of a roof, Martha was able to save him, but slid off and was absorbed by Roman's Immortal." He shuddered again as if reliving the memory again, "I had never felt so angry in my life."

Akiza looked sympathetically at her husband, "I haven't ever seen you so angry." She commented quietly.

"I was very angry and upset; Martha was the closest thing I had to a parent. Still is. And I wanted to make Roman pay for what he had done. Near the end of our duel, he switched himself out for one of the spirits taken from Satellite. And it was Rally. He finished our duel, making himself lose. I was even angrier after that and then all of the Dark Signers showed up; Kalin asked if I was scared. I told him I was. But I was scared of what I was going to do to them.

"Roman told us to meet the next day at what he called 'The Four Stars of Destiny' and one of the other Dark Signers held up a card, saying that Luna was missing it from her deck. It was her dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon. When we got back to the orphanage, the three boys were upset about what had happened. I told them that we were going to get everyone back and things would go back to normal, although I didn't know if that would happen."

"So you lied?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah, I know it was wrong, but that was something I had to believe in, baby." He told her, "I'm not saying lying is right, but sometimes it's all you can do. After the three boys went to bed, Trudge asked me why I lied and I told him exactly what I just told you. Mina told us about what 'The Four Stars of Destiny' were and they were the towers that had been part of the Reactor. She laid out a map of where each tower was and where who was going where, since we decided to split up. That's when we decided which to go to. I had to settle my score against Kalin and mommy had to settle her score with Misty, Luna had to get her dragon back from Devak, and so Jack got the only Dark Signer left. We really didn't know who it was, but we eventually found out it was Carly, who had the Hummingbird Mark." He told her as he pointed to the Dark Signer Mark.

The young girl gasped, never having thought that her friend, John's mother could've ever been a Dark Signer that faced John's father.

"Anyway, Mina also told us a little bit about my father that disagreed with what Roman had told me. You see Roman had said my father hadn't cared about the safe guards to the Reactor. The following morning very early, we set out. Trudge and Leo went with Luna, Mina went with mommy, and Jack and I went alone. Initially. While I was on my way to my destination, I saw a pillar of light go up in the direction Luna was heading. So I turned that way, concerned for what might have happened to her and Leo.

"When I got there, Leo was dueling Devak in a shadow duel. Not Luna. I asked Trudge what had happened and he said that Luna had disappeared. I figured she must have gone to the Spirit World to help Ancient Fairy Dragon. And Leo was taking her place. I don't know what went on in the Spirit World, but I supported Leo the entire time he was dueling Devak. I really wish I could've done more, but I couldn't. Shortly after Devak summoned his Earthbound Immortal, Luna came back and they were able to defeat Devak and get Ancient Fairy Dragon back. But Devak tried to get the twins by dragging them down with him as he turned to dust.

"Luckily, I was able to get to them before he did. After that Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared before all of us along with a lion duel spirit, called Regulus. She thanked Luna for helping and that she'd fight with us. We shut the tower down and went on our way to Kalin's tower. But on the way, another Dark Signer Mark appeared—a whale, but we didn't know whose it was. So Leo, Luna, Trudge, and I figured it was a new Dark Signer. But our Marks weren't reacting to the shadow duel; that's when we figured it was a non-Signer dueling.

"We went to see who it was and I went on ahead and found that it was Crow turbo dueling Greiger. He wanted revenge on Goodwin, so that's why he was dueling as a Dark Signer. And all of the orphans Crow was taking care of were swallowed up by the fog and he hadn't been there for them. Not because he didn't want to be there, but because he had escaped the fog himself, not realizing what the fog was. He wanted revenge on the Dark Signers.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he just told me he couldn't. He told me what happened before he had met me and Jack. The orphans were all he had. After that, I let him continue, but stood by his side. Greiger eventually summoned an Earthbound Immortal and just as Crow was about to destroy it, he saw people trapped inside of it. Greiger didn't believe us at first, but then he looked and found that it was people from his village.

"That's when he realized it was the Dark Signers that had destroyed his village. He tried to forfeit the duel, but the darkness took him over. Crow eventually beat him, but not without injuries. And since it _was_ Satellite before how it was changed to how it is today, it was dangerous. And shadow duels cause _actual_ damage like with psychic duels. So a large piece of debris was about to fall on top of Crow, but Greiger saved him by ramming him out of the way. Greiger got hurt instead and he made us promise to defeat the darkness and to keep the light. We promised that we weren't going to stop until the darkness was defeated just as he turned to dust."

"So did you get to duel next?" the dark-haired Signer's daughter asked.

"Yeah. But while we did reflect on our days in the Enforcers and what happened to him when he was in The Facility, our duel ended with me was the winner. I was so determined to help him and prove to him I was still his friend. I summoned Majestic Star Dragon to defeat his Immortal. He realized what he had done wrong and apologized for hating me for so long. I was so upset when he turned into dust, that I shouted to the sky that I was going to make the Dark Signers pay.

"I joined the others again and we saw a strange light followed by people replacing it. The people that had been swallowed by Kalin's Immortal were back. We went to the Reactor after Roman used one of his spiders to temporarily take over Trudge. We dueled over the Reactor on a bridge over it, while the others stayed back. Again, as Roman and I dueled, he explained the past again. But this time he told me the truth on how my father wanted to shut the Reactor down when strange things began to happen.

"Crow talked some sense into me when I began to feel guilty about how my father discovering Planetary Particles and his project being the cause of Zero Reverse. Though it was very, very close, I beat him. But just as he turned to dust, he told us that if we didn't seal the four towers by sunset, the King of the Netherworld would resurrect. After that, the bridge we were dueling on was destroyed, leaving me to fall into the Reactor's light below.

"When I was there, I was in an odd place and the spirits of the people of Zero Reverse tried to drag me down. But another spirit saved me, but I didn't know why. Later, I was wondering that and I saw a light that I followed that led me to a dead end. The spirit told me otherwise and revealed himself to be my father. He began to fade and I chased after him, begging him not to leave. And he simply replied by saying he never had and he somehow managed to return me to my friends.

"I opened my eyes to my friends' worried faces before we made our way out of there. On the way out, both my and Luna's Marks disappeared, but we got them back. We figured it was Jack using the bonds we had. When we got out of there, we saw the same kind of light that signaled that Jack had won his duel. So the last tower to be sealed was your mommy's. And I had a bad feeling that it was going to be the toughest yet. So now I'm going to turn it back over to her."

Akiza took a deep breath as her daughter looked at her, "All right. So Mina and I had finally reached my tower. It was in a rundown amusement park and I wandered for a little bit until I found Misty in the mostly shattered Hall of Mirrors. But I only saw her through the mirrors, so I chased her into there, where the doors trapped me. We began dueling with her through the mirrors. But it was strange. Whenever she played one of her Sad Story cards, it actually showed me an event. I couldn't take it after she showed me what happened with how she became a Dark Signer. I began to back away and stumbled on a piece of debris, almost falling on a large, sharp piece of glass."

The dark-haired girl gasped, "But you were okay? And what about daddy?"

"I was all right." The female Signer told her.

"And I wasn't." the leader of the Signers responded, "When we got to the park, we split up and I almost had part of a building fall on me if a man hadn't given me a heads up. I asked who he was and he had responded by saying someone working for Goodwin to find your mother. I asked why, but he had said he wasn't given much information, saying Goodwin was being cryptic. I unfortunately fell for this. He led me into one of the buildings and revealed himself to be a psychic duelist. He trapped me in there with Mina, who had already fallen for the trap. He sealed us below a cage and the room began to fill with water. Trudge found us and eventually got us out. But I think mommy should continue her story."

The redhead nodded, "Anyway, before I landed on that piece of glass, someone saved me from it. His voice was familiar and he revealed himself to be Sayer. He had survived his fall."

"I have a question." Copper said; her mother nodded, "So is Sayer a trustable person? Because of what he's done for you."

Akiza slowly shook her head, "No, he's not. No matter what, Sayer is _not_ a trustworthy person. If you ever see _him_, never ever trust him. He's a vile man with a thing for revenge. He would've made a good Dark Signer if you think about it, Yusei."

"I guess so." He agreed, "But she's right; never ever trust Sayer. He'll only hurt you."

The little girl nodded, "Okay, I won't ever trust _him_."

"All right, then." Akiza continued, "Anyway, I told Sayer I didn't want to fight anymore, but he only unleashed my true psychic powers. I didn't have any control as I continued our duel. I was The Black Rose again. I had no control and my world was kinda hazy."

"And while that was happening," the dark-haired man continued off of his wife, "Trudge had finally gotten me and Mina out of our trap. I found my way to the twins to find your mom after Mina had told me that Misty believed that mommy was the reason for her brother's disappearance. When I found them, they were watching the duel and they knew something wasn't right with mommy. I wanted to know what had happened to her. When I saw a slight flash of light, I saw the man who had trapped me and realized it was Sayer.

"I felt like an idiot, not realizing it before. I told the twins to stay there and I went after him. I demanded what he planned to do. He told me what he did want and what he was doing with mommy. He wanted to use her to take down the Dark Signers and on society for what they had done to psychics. He played a couple of cards and he eventually knocked me off of the building, only hanging on by a thread.

"I actually started laughing a little, because before he started telling me what I wanted to know, I activated the live-feed function on our duel disks. Our _entire_ conversation had been broadcasted to Misty. And after that, she had her Earthbound Immortal, well, swallow Sayer. When that happened, you mommy's trance began to break, but not completely."

"I'll take it from here." Akiza told him, "When I heard daddy's voice calling out to me. I realized it was him and my trance was completely broken. Misty apologized for blaming me and tried to forfeit, but the darkness took her over. I had to defeat her. And after a few blows, I was able to, by using a trap card. I was unsure about it, but Misty told me it was all right and so I defeated her.

"After the duel, though, I was upset for how I had treated Toby. I picked up Misty's locket, letting tears fall. The sun was already setting behind me. I hadn't sealed the last tower. A minute later, an earthquake shook and another Dark Signer Mark appeared in the sky. A condor shape."

"So you had to defeat another Dark Signer?" the dark-haired girl inquired. Both of the Signers nodded. They looked at each other, letting a silent communication pass between them.

"As we were looking at the new geoglyph," the dark-haired Signer continued, "Crow and Jack showed up where the rest of us were, and soon, another earthquake struck. But it wasn't any ordinary one. A beam of light came from where the Enerdy Reactor was. Then a strange creature emerged from it. The King of the Netherworld had resurrected and was heading towards the new geoglyph. Kuribon told Luna that if it made it to that spot bad things were going to happen.

"But we didn't know how to get there. The Crimson Dragon, however, did and transported all of us there. To Goodwin's mansion; that was where the geoglyph was. The temple he had taken us to previously to explain about the war and such. That was when he revealed the last Mark. It was on an arm in a preservation tank. It was Roman's arm. He explained what had happened between them and how Roman had told him to keep the light safe when he turned towards the darkness.

"Goodwin also showed us that he was the final Dark Signer. And that if we wanted to defeat him and save the world, we'd have to duel on the condor geoglyph after his temple rose up very high. So Jack, Crow, and I took him on. And he would start off with three times our life points. It was very difficult, and both Crow and Jack ended up crashing after Goodwin summoned his Earthbound Immortal. Its special effect caused them to crash. By skipping his battle phase he was able to reduce our life points to one. And he also sent birds after us from the King of the Netherworld. But luckily Luna and mommy's dragons kept them from us.

"Goodwin also took all of the Marks for himself, but I still believed he wanted to honor his brother's memory. I knew that there were bonds that could never be broken. And the bonds that we Signers had to protect the light were so strong that we were able to get our Marks back. But my original Mark went to Crow and I had received Roman's Mark. But they didn't stay long because they joined up on me again and I was able to summon Majestic Star Dragon. I was able to defeat his Immortal by negating its effect. Then I had it take out the King of the Netherworld and I somehow summoned The Crimson Dragon.

"I don't know how but I ended up in this strange place where all of the Dark Signers lay unconscious. Goodwin was there, too and so was Roman where Goodwin told me that I was right in that I knew he was honoring his brother's memory. He told me to take care of the Dark Signers and returned all of us back to the living world. The geoglyph disappeared and Jack and Crow began to fall. But Majestic Star saved all of us and took us to Satellite where we finally built the Daedelus Bridge. And Satellite and New Domino was finally connected."

"Is that it?" Copper asked as her father finished telling the story of what had happened before she was ever born. Her parents nodded.

"We came back a few weeks later, is all I can think of left." Yusei commented, "But that is basically how the war went."

The dark-hair girl looked at her parents, "Wow! That's amazing. You were so brave!"

Yusei and Akiza simply smiled at her and kissed her head, glad she was able to understand what they were speaking of. She was definitely going to a smart girl when she got into school.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I was winded after telling her the war." the dark-haired Signer commented, "Though it didn't take very long to say. I thought it'd take all day, but it really only took an hour or so. I didn't think she'd understand at first."

"Yeah." The female Signer agreed, "She definitely gets her smarts from you."

"And you." Her husband told her. She merely smiled at him at his comment.

* * *

Copper: How long is this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Over 12,000 words.

Copper: That's a lot!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I know. It took me a month to write it. Oh, and I like to thank everyone for the condolences they gave me.

Copper: It really helped her.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, please be kind and please review kindly; and sorry if Yusei and/or Akiza seem out of character. And the next chapter will be considerably shorter.


	14. Chapter 14: Little Nightmares

AnimeKiwi369: Yay! Long weekend!

Copper: Because of Thanksgiving?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh yeah.

Copper: So what goes on in this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Just you having a nightmare and your parents comforting you.

Copper: Oh, okay.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 14: Little Nightmares

As Akiza stared at the ceiling, she began recalling how close she used to hold her daughter. She missed that. She sometimes wished her daughter was little again. Yusei did too. He had always loved carrying Copper around. Or just close. Like after nightmares. But she had rarely had those when she was little.

"I can't remember the last time Copper had a nightmare." The dark-haired Signer commented, "I can really only remember the one she had when she was four."

"Oh, I remember that on, too." Akiza said, "I still wonder might have caused that nightmare."

_**-Flashback-**_

Both of the Signers sat quietly and close to each other on the couch as the night began to wear on. Copper was already asleep on one of the opposite couches. It had been a couple of months since they had told her about the war. Droplets of rain dripped from the roof to the ground outside. A storm had blown through for a few days and had ended that afternoon. The living room was somewhat dim with only one light on.

They looked at each other and let unspoken words pass between them through their eyes. Both of them got up and went over to their daughter. The dark-haired man picked her up and carried her upstairs. He placed her in her bed and gently stroked her cheek before going to his and his wife's bedroom.

The redheaded psychic was already in her nightgown, sitting up in bed, reading. Yusei quietly changed for bed himself and lied next to her. Both stayed up silently with Akiza reading and with him going over things for a runner he and the others were working on. It was a simple design, but the engine was a bit complex. Which reminded him to work on the engine prototype Monday; it was Saturday evening.

He looked over to his wife, who was still absorbed in her novel. The dark-haired Signer moved a little closer to her and kissed her cheek. She was still undisturbed. He played a little with her hair. She was still undisturbed. He figured she was playing hard to get and began to kiss her.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Akiza asked a little playfully.

"Don't you know what day it is?" he responded. She set her book on her bedside table and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes. I believe it's Saturday." She replied, "And I know what that means."

"Glad you remembered." He said, kissing her again as he lowered both of them onto the bed.

As the psychic began to lift her husband's nightshirt, a timid knock sounded at their bedroom door. They pulled away from each other and looked at the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Copper's little voice sounded.

"Yes?" the female Signer asked.

"C-Can I c-come in?" she stuttered.

"Of course." The dark-haired man responded.

The door creaked open and their young daughter came in. She sniffled a little. Had she been crying? What happened? The light was still, so they were both able to see the tears her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked her daughter softly.

"I h-had a n-nightmare." She stumbled over her words. She began to cry again.

"Oh, sweetie." The dark-haired Signer said. Yusei got out of bed and quickly went over to her. He picked her up and went back over to where his wife was. He held her close, "It's all right."

Copper cried into her father's shoulder for several minutes as he held her tightly. She was shaking. He gently stroked her hair, whispering in her ear that it was all right. He tucked her head under his chin, rocking her gently in his lap. Her crying ceased after a while. Akiza took their daughter from the dark-haired Signer and held her, wishing she was a baby again. Things were so much simpler when she was. It was easier to hold her close, but both still loved to.

The little girl clung to her mother, burying her head in her chest. She felt so safe with her mother and father. They comforted her no matter what. She liked the sound of her mother's heartbeat and the warmth of her embrace. It was so comforting.

"Are you all right now, baby?" Yusei asked her gently, reaching out his hand to rub her shoulder.

Copper nodded a little numbly. She did feel better now. But she didn't want to leave her parents. She was afraid to go back to sleep alone at the moment. She continued to cling to her mother. Akiza gently stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head. She ran her hand down her daughter's back, sending comforting shivers up the dark-haired girl's spine. She put her head on her mother's shoulder as she continued to hold her close. Her father moved close and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Does my little baby want to tell us what happened in her little nightmare?" the female Signer asked in a way that wasn't usual for her. She was concerned and was speaking as gently and simply.

"I-I was l-lost and t-then a s-stranger said h-he knew where you were and tried to g-get m-me to g-go w-with him. B-But I r-ran a-away from h-him, but h-he caught m-me and t-took me away. And I-I f-felt s-something s-sharp t-touch my b-back and I w-was afraid. I-I s-s-screamed f-for help, b-but n-no one came. A-And t-then I w-woke u-up s-scared!" the little girl cried again, burying her head back in the older psychic's chest.

"Sh, sh, shhh…" Akiza gently told her daughter, "It was only a nightmare; there's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's all right." Yusei put in, "Sleep with us tonight."

"But aren't I interrupting something?" she asked, her words muffled by her mother's chest, still upset and sniffling.

"We don't mind, right, Akiza?" He told her, looking at his wife.

She nodded, "You're more important."

"Y-You…w-won't let…me go?" Copper asked through sniffles.

They both shook their heads, "We're not going to let go." They said.

The little girl nodded and leaned up to kiss her mother's cheek, followed by her father's. She put her head back on her mother's chest. She closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. The female Signer lied down carefully, taking her daughter down softly. She gently stroked her cheek alternating with Yusei.

After a while, they heard the deep, calmed breathing of their daughter. The burgundy redheaded psychic turned off the light that was still on. She kissed her daughter's forehead as she clung to her. Her husband leaned over and did the same before kissing her one last time.

"Good night." He told her in a whisper.

"Good night." She responded, they both looked at Copper.

"Good night." They both whispered in her ear. Both could've sworn they saw her smile a little. They smiled back and kept her close.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Akiza wrapped her arms around herself, missing the feeling of her daughter so close to her. Why did kids have to grow up? Why couldn't they stay little babies forever? She just wanted to hold Copper. Just wanted to hold her and never let go.

Yusei knew how close his wife was to their daughter. He felt the same. He wished that she could just stay little. But he knew that, that wasn't possible. He leaned towards her and put his hand on hers as she placed her hands in her lap.

She looked at him and into his eyes. They let the unspoken sentence slip between them. _Why does our baby have to grow up?_

_

* * *

_

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm that much closer to finishing.

Copper: Did you already finished writing it?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, about fifteen minutes ago.

Copper: So how many more chapters?

AnimeKiwi369: Two. Sadly. But then LOST AND FOUND will be up soon!

Copper: Sweet. Please be kind and please review for this chapter of AnimeKiwi369's story REMINISCENCES.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks, Copper!

Copper: No problem.


	15. Chapter 15: Sick Week

AnimeKiwi369: So. Bored.

Copper: Do. Something. About. It. Then.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm updating aren't I?

Copper: Point taken.

AnimeKiwi369: That's the problem with long weekends.

Copper: Yeah. What's this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Random fill of a week when you're sick before the last chapter. Focuses on you and Akiza.

Copper: Only one more chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters, I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 15: Sick Week

"I always hate when she gets sick." The psychic commented randomly.

"It's so strange though." The dark-haired man added, "How she doesn't get sick like other kids. She's always the same thing. And always for a week."

"Unless," female Signer put in, "She gets sick from exhaustion. Then she's only sick for a few days with a fever. Or when she was a baby. But it _is_ strange how whenever she's sick how she can't stay awake very long, she gets a fever, a cough, and shaking because she can't get warm. I wish we knew why that is."

"I do, too." He said.

"I can still remember how worried I was the first time she ever got sick like that." Akiza commented, "A couple of times in that week I was a bit worried that something more was wrong with her."

_**-Flashback-**_

The female Signer finished making breakfast for her daughter, already having some herself. Yusei had left a little while ago, needing to get there early to adjust the new engine before the others got there. She had understood that his job could be difficult. Hers could be, too.

She looked at the clock. Copper should've been up by now. They had a somewhat strict schedule that they were on, even though she was only four. The young girl was almost always punctual. She went over to the intercom. She slowly found the button to her daughter's room and pressed it.

"Copper, baby, it's time to get up." She said through the device Yusei had installed shortly after their daughter was born. There was no response, "Copper, c'mon." there was a slight moan as a response. She didn't like the sound of that.

Akiza left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the little girl's room. There were several sheets all piled on one another. Why were there so many on the little psychic's bed? The female Signer went over and looked under the sheets only to find her daughter, shivering violently. Her face was paler than usual and was flushed scarlet across the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. She put her hand on her daughter's head. She was absolutely burning up.

Copper stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Her blue-indigo flecked with dark amber-gold eyes were dull and extremely glazed over. She looked weakly at her mother. Her face was sad and definitely betrayed how horrible she felt.

"M-Mommy…" she trailed off, unable to say anything else. She started crying.

The female Signer sat down on her daughter's bed and gently dried the little girl's eyes. She delicately stroked her cheek, hating how high of a fever she had. She moved her hand from the dark-haired girl's cheek to her head.

"Shhh. It's okay, honey." She told Copper soothingly, "You don't have to get up. Just rest. I'll stay home and take care of you, okay? Stay in bed and don't get up, all right." the little girl nodded slightly. Akiza kissed her head softly, "Just get some sleep and get well."

Her daughter didn't hear her though. She was already asleep again. It took the burgundy redhead by surprise how quickly she fell asleep. She got up and went back downstairs. She got the phone and dialed Dove's cell number. She listened as it rang several times. Akiza wouldn't be surprised if her friend didn't answer; she _did_ have two daughters to look after. And one _was_ only a couple of months old. The psychic was happy for the bird-named couple; their family was growing.

"Hello?" Dove's cheerful voice greeted.

"Hey, Dove. It's Akiza." she responded.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" the blonde asked; she could still be how she was when she was younger.

"I'm not coming in today." She told her friend, "Copper's running a really high fever."

"All right. I hope she gets well soon."

"I do, too. Bye."

"Bye, Akiza." Dove told her on the other end as she hung up.

The female Signer put the phone back where it belonged. She got a bowl of ice cold water and a soft cloth before returning to her daughter's room. Copper was still shivering as she slept. The older psychic dampened the cloth and dabbed the little girl's head. It made her heart hurt, seeing her so sick. The psychic left the bowl of water on her daughter's bedside table and the damp cloth on her forehead.

Akiza went back downstairs and put away what she had made for Copper. She began to make some soup for her, wondering if Martha might have a special recipe for fevers. She did know that her husband's foster mother had a certain type of tea she made as an alternative for cough syrup. But the little dark-haired girl didn't have a cough...as far as she knew.

She quickly went outside to her garden and got a few herbs she knew would help make her daughter feel better. She went back inside and put the plants in the soup. The female Signer went back to stirring for several minutes. When it was finished, she put it in the refrigerator for when her daughter woke up.

The sound of little footsteps made her turn around. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Copper with a blanket around her shoulders, looking terrible. It was then that Akiza saw just how pale and sick her daughter looked. She coughed a little bit and looked up at her with tired, distant eyes.

"Copper Fudo, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked her daughter sternly, placing her hands on her hips, "I thought I told you to not get out of bed."

The little girl's eyes became watery, "Yes, mommy, you did. I'm s-sorry." She mumbled quietly and turned around beginning to go back upstairs.

Akiza felt horrible for speaking to her daughter like that, "Cyli, wait." The said girl stopped and turned around as her mother came over to her. The female Signer crouched down to the dark-haired child's height and tipped her chin, "I'm sorry for sounding so strict, baby, but I'm just worried about you. I _hate_ seeing your pretty face so pale and those gorgeous eyes of yours so dull and lifeless almost."

"Okay." The little girl replied shakily, "You think I'm pretty and that my eyes are too, mommy?"

"Of course I do; you're beautiful. And you're eyes are absolutely gorgeous." She told her. The redhead picked her daughter up and began to move towards the stairs, "I'll put you back to bed all right." Copper nodded, "And why don't I read you a story, too?"

"O-Okay." The dark-haired girl repeated.

The Signer entered her daughter's bedroom and tucked the little psychic in her bed, putting the cloth back on her forehead. She went over to the bookshelf and got one of the fairytales Copper loved. But when she got back over to the bed, the girl was already asleep; she let out a brief, harsh cough. _This is strange._ Akiza thought, _I don't think this is just a fever._

She went back downstairs and made a kettle of hot tea for the little dark-haired girl. After a while, she reheated the soup and the tea. She took a tray with a cup of tea and a hot bowl of soup. The female Signer went upstairs again to her child's room. Her daughter stirred as she entered and opened her eyes again.

"M-Mommy?" she asked, sitting up slowly as another cough resonated from her throat.

"Yes, baby?" the redhead inquired, sitting next to her.

"Why do I feel so bad?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just that you're body is just trying to fight off something and that it's that time of the year when people get sick." She told her daughter, "You'll be better soon." She carefully gave the teacup to her, "This should make you feel better."

The cup shook in her small hands. The Signer cupped her hands around the trembling ones and helped her daughter take a small sip. She was able to get a decent amount down. Akiza put the cup back onto the tray and offered Copper a little soup. Her little hands trembled again, spilling the hot liquid a little from the spoon. The redhead took the spoon and began feeding her the soup like when she was a baby.

She coughed up a little liquid as she tried to swallow some of it. Akiza took the bowl away and put on the tray, placing that aside. She took the napkin on the tray and gently dabbed the corners of her mouth. Copper hiccupped a little, upset, trying not to cry. The redheaded psychic pulled her daughter into her chest, delicately rubbing her cheek.

She gently shushed her, "It's okay. It's okay." She repeated to her daughter several times, "You can't help it. Shhh…"

The dark-haired girl turned into her, crying into her mother's breast. The Signer just kept rubbing her head. She put her hand at the back of her daughter's neck, seeing if her crying was affecting her fever at all. Her skin felt a little warmer than it had earlier. She didn't like this. Akiza tapped her fingers down the small girl's back. She put her hand under her daughter's pajama shirt and rubbed her back.

She heard her daughter stop sobbing and looked down at her. Copper was asleep again. The psychic Signer laid her daughter back into her bed and gently re-soaked the washcloth from earlier and put it back on her forehead. The redhead heard the phone ring. She quickly went to the hallway and picked up the phone there. She saw Yusei's cell phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Akiza, are you all right?" he asked, "I tried to call you at work to tell you I was going to be late coming home tonight. But Dove said that you were at home and I got worried."

"Yusei, I'm fine. I stayed home because Copper's sick. She's running a really high fever."

"Oh, all right." He replied, "Should I stop and get anything for her?"

"Maybe some more medicine. I put some in both the tea and soup I made her, but I don't know how long she's going to be sick, so better safe than sorry."

"Okay. I see you when I get home."

"All right; bye."

"Bye."

Akiza went back into the young psychic's room and sat next to her trembling daughter. She tried to stop her shaking by stroking her cheek. It didn't help. _Copper, baby,_ she thought, _I wish I knew what was wrong with you._

The female Signer stayed with her daughter as she went through the same routine every couple of hours. She didn't like how she kept going through all of that. The following day, before the dark-haired girl got up, she went into the girl's bathroom and filled her bathtub up with hot water. She hoped that a nice, hot bath would help her daughter get over whatever it was she was sick with.

The redhead went into Copper's bedroom again, where the young girl was stirring. She looked over at Akiza with her eyes still glazed and her face still extremely pale with scarlet still spread across it. The little girl coughed harshly as her mother helped her sit up. The Signer picked her up and grabbed a large towel and fresh clothes before she went back into the girl's bathroom.

"Why are you bringing me in here, mommy?" Copper asked tiredly.

"I'm going to give you a bath." She responded, beginning to unbutton her daughter's pajama shirt, "I'm hoping it'll help you. I'll try to make it go quickly, so you don't fall asleep again."

"O-Okay." The girl replied as her mother finished undressing her and put her in the very warm water. It made her shiver a little.

Akiza took her gloves off and began to trickle water over her daughter's head. She soon poured some shampoo into her hands and lathered her daughter's hair. She took the showerhead and turned it on to get the soap out of Copper's dark hair. She moved onto washing her child's body and she was careful as she washed her face. The little psychic's head dipped down a little as she began to fall back asleep.

"Don't fall asleep." Akiza told her softly, tipping her chin up as she washed the soap off, "I'm almost done."

Her daughter nodded and did her best to not fall back into unconsciousness. The female Signer lifted her out of the bathtub and onto the mat on the linoleum flooring of the bathroom. She turned around momentarily to grab the towel to dry her. She dried her quickly, but as she turned to grab the fresh set of clothing, Copper's knees went weak on her and she collapsed onto the hard flooring.

Akiza heard and turned quickly. She hurriedly lifted her from the floor. A small bump was forming on her head and her eyes weren't even half open. The Signer quickly and quietly dressed her again trembling daughter. She took her to her bed again and again laid a damp cloth on her forehead. She got an ice-pack to put on her daughter's bump. The psychic didn't leave her daughter's side and just gently stroked her hair. She hated seeing her daughter so sick.

The rest of the day was just like the last. Copper would barely wake for a few minutes before falling back asleep. The mother thought it was because of the fever. The little girl cried when she was awake, feeling guilty her mother was taking care of her instead of working. But the redhead simply told the dark-haired girl it was all right and that she wasn't going to leave until she was better.

Akiza felt the girl fall against her arm as she fell asleep again. The female Signer had been reading a story as much as she could to Copper; she was only on the third page when her daughter fell asleep. Her daughter clung to her a little like when she was a baby.

The older psychic made her daughter another cup of tea and soup. She made sure the girl was able to get at least half down throughout the day. By the time that evening came and Copper was asleep again, Akiza checked her temperature again. She smiled a little; her daughter felt a little cooler than before. At least her fever was coming down.

The next day was more of the same, but the dark-haired girl was able to stay awake a little longer than before. But it was mostly the same as the two previous days. Except her cough was slowly going away, however the bump on her head had swelled just slightly. That was normal though, considering how hard she had hit her head. Akiza, however, insisted that she still not move from bed, since she got dizzy when she tried to walk around.

The older psychic was still not minding taking care of the young girl. She just wanted to see her daughter get better. She read often to her daughter. Or she would just simply speak softly to her as she gently dabbed her face with a cold washcloth to try and lessen the fever; or as she held an ice-pack to the bump on her forehead.

By the fifth day of Copper's illness, the girl was able to stay awake for a few hours at a time. Her cough was gone, but still had a slight fever and her eyes were still a bit glazed over. And she got dizzy when she got up. But instead of reading to her, Akiza brought in a small board and had a duel against her without the holographic projections. The Signer let her daughter win couple of times, but the little girl saw through. The little girl appreciated the thought, but told her mother to not go easy on her anymore. In the end, after several duels throughout the day, the redhead had won more.

A week after Copper had gotten sick, Akiza was making something solid for her daughter when she got up in the kitchen. She heard footsteps again and turned around. The dark-haired girl stood there wearing her pajamas and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked up at her mother and smiled a little.

The female Signer went over to her, "How do you feel?" she asked, crouching down. She brushed the girl's bangs away from her forehead; she felt her daughter's forehead, "You fever's completely gone."

"That's good." The little psychic said.

Akiza gently brushed her hand against the now small bump on her daughter's forehead that was now also slightly bruised, "And the bump on your head is almost gone, too."

"That's good." Copper repeated. She moved close to her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Thank you for taking care of me all last week, mommy." She whispered quietly.

The redhead gently hugged back her daughter back, "You're welcome. I would do anything to help my little star-rose."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yusei closed his eyes, remembering each of the times their daughter had gotten sick or hurt. It was kind of painful to see your kids like that. It was for his wife especially; her bond was so close to their child. But it had been painful to watch her when she kept crashing when she was learning to ride a duel runner. He couldn't even count how many times she _didn't _crash. But she had gotten it.

"Why is it that parents worry so much?" Akiza asked aloud.

"Hmmm…" he thought over it for a moment, "I'd say it's because we're so protective."

"Yeah." She agreed. They thought over other things about Copper as the night went on. When the Signers looked at the clocks, it read 3:31 A.M. "It's amazing how much time we've spent thinking about our little star-rose." She told her husband.

"Yeah." He agreed.

They heard the door to their temporarily room opened slightly.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. One more chapter to go. There was going to be more, but I lost interest in those chapters.

Copper: Whatever. Am I back from the past?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'm more closer to posting LOST AND FOUND. So that makes me happy. And Kalin was back today. So that made me happy, too.

Copper: You are so strange.

Kalin: Speaking of me, whose in the lead to be Phantom?

AnimeKiwi369: *Sarcastically*. Great. Crow showed you how to get in as well.

Kalin: No. The door was open.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, all right. And to answer your question, you and Sayer are in a tie with 8 votes each. But I **_really _**want you to be Phantom.

Kalin: Then why have Sayer as a choice?

AnimeKiwi369: Because he's an appropriate choice as well, because of his powers and how he's used Akiza before.

Copper: Then I assume she'll be Christine.

Kalin: And Yusei will be Raul.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. And Firmin and Andre are going to be Crow and Jack respectively. Just like me and one of my friends when we do one of th scenes involving those two.

Copper: Who plays who?

AnimeKiwi369: My friend does Andre; I do Firmin. *Realizes we're getting off topic*. We're really off topic!

Copper and Kalin: Oh, yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and please review kindly please. Before we get more off topic. ^^'


	16. Chapter 16: Everything's All Right

AnimeKiwi369: Well, this is the end. *Sighs*.

Copper: You're talking about the story, right?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, why?

Copper: I've faced too much.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Sorry about that.

Copper: Thanks, I think.

AnimeKiwi369: Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Reminiscences

Chapter 16: Everything's All Right

Both the Signers heard the familiar, sweet-sounding voice of their one and only daughter. Copper was there. They could see her through the crack in the door.

"Copper?" Akiza asked, almost not believing it, "Is that you?"

"Come here." Yusei commanded in a soft tone. She did as she was told and walked into their temporary bedroom, closing the door shut behind her. She stood at the end of the bed silently. "Is something wrong, baby?" he asked her.

Tears began to stream from her eyes. Had he said something wrong? Why was she crying? Did something happen to her?

"Cyli…?" he trailed off.

"Honey, what's the matter?" the psychic Signer asked. Akiza got out of the bed and went over to her daughter, putting her arms around her.

"Mom, dad." She whispered, "I missed you."

"We saw you just a few hours ago." The dark-haired man commented as he also got of bed and put his arms around his daughter as well.

"I haven't." Copper mumbled as she let more and more tears flow down her face.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Yusei asked in a caring tone, gently stroking her hair.

"I haven't seen you two for a while." She told them. "Almost a whole year, actually." Both looked at her curiously. "Well, you know how us kids were still up looking at your cards?" she handed both of them their card that she had been looking at.

"Yeah." they nodded.

"Well…" she started, "We were looking at your cards around eleven when we heard something downstairs, and earlier I felt like someone was watching us again. So we went downstairs to investigate after we heard Zigzix shout. I went ahead of the others after grabbing my duel disk. And when I got into Zigzix's lab I saw someone who all of us believed to be gone and the one I felt watching us." Copper explained.

"Sayer." Yusei said quietly. Akiza gave a small gasp.

"He really _is_ back?"

Copper nodded, "And on his way to the Facility."

"So what happened?" the Dragon Head Signer asked.

"He said he was going to use Zigzix's time machine to go back and get mom back into Arcadia before you two ever get together. I told him that he couldn't get you back, mom, as long you loved her, dad, and I wanted to lash out at him with my powers, but I couldn't break my promise. Sayer knew about the promise I made you, mom. He told me was that he had been watching us. He went through the Zigzix's machine to twenty years ago." She shuddered a little bit and she felt her father put his arms back around her.

"That's about the time your father and I started dating." The redhead commented.

"The other's started arguing about who should go after him, but after getting some of my things, and my runner, I told them I was the only one that should be going. So I went through. And I was there for…for almost a year." Her voice faded as she said the last four words.

"But how were you gone for almost a year in just a few hours?" Akiza asked her.

"Do you remember earlier when Zigzix said he needed help with his time machine?" the Signers nodded, "Well what he needed help with was the 'time' bit, as he put it. One day in the past or whatever time you go to, is only one minute in our time."

"What happened?" Yusei inquired.

"In that time I was in the past, I met your younger selves after I saved Luna. I experienced a duel against the past's Sayer, when he tried to get you back, but I beat him on my first turn." She looked at the other psychic as she said this. She turned to the Satellite-raised man, "And he was about to get her, but I saw mom follow Sayer and told you about her following and you stopped her by admitting your feelings for her."

"Do you mean when I first told her I loved her?" Copper nodded and felt her mother shudder a little bit, "I remember that. Only it was Trudge who tipped me off. I was almost too late."

"What else happened?" Akiza asked their daughter.

"I suggested to your younger self to make the energy stabilizer bracelet, dad. I also went to the first banquet." Copper continued, "And saw your first kiss during that dance. Then about a week later I heard about the duel you had against Sayer, dad, during that duel."

"Not a pleasant experience." He commented, and looked at his wife, "But one good thing came out of it."

"During that duel was the first time I said 'I love you' to you." Akiza responded to her husband's comment.

"You stayed with me that entire night." Yusei said.

"You were in that surgery for a long time, I heard." Copper commented.

"He was." The female Signer told her, "I've never been so worried in my life." Akiza chuckled a little bit, "If you think about it, Stardust that was technically the first night we slept together."

Copper gave her parents a confused look.

"Your mother fell asleep with her head on my chest when she stayed with me after that surgery that night." the blue-indigo-eyed man explained. "What else did you experience?"

"And I saw the night you guys met Leo and Luna's parents. I also saw how you began missing your parents that night." She told him. "I know that mom's always been there to help you."

"Where were you staying all that time?" Yusei asked. If she had been away a whole year, where would she stay where she'd be all right and get meals as well?

"Martha's." she answered shortly, "And she ended up finding out I was your guys' daughter." She began to tap her index fingers together a bit nervously. "Kalin did, too."

"Is that everyone who found out?" Akiza inquired. Two people finding out would do horrendous things to the timeline. What if more found out.

"I'm going to get to that," Copper answered, "After several months after the duel between you—" she looked at her father, "—and Sayer, _he_ made another attempt and succeeded." She stopped tapping her fingers and gently held her wrist.

"How?" the two parents asked in unison.

"Sayer convinced you that your powers were out of control and that you'd end up hurting the ones you cared about, mom."

"I was always afraid of that," the psychic admitted. "At least until your father talked some sense into me." Akiza put her hand on Yusei's again.

"What happened after that?" the redhead's husband asked.

"Well after Sayer convinced you, you kinda yelled at dad and said you didn't love him anymore and never did and left. Then a week went by without any sign of mom. Then you went to Martha's and you told her you just couldn't believe what mom said, dad. I couldn't either. As you were talking, I came up with a plan to get mom back."

"What was it?" the female Signer asked. She was curious how her daughter devised to get her back in the past she'd been in. Copper had always been smart and she wondered what her plan had been.

"To infiltrate the Arcadia Movement. We contacted the others, the other Signers, former Dark Signers, and Leo, and Dove, and executed the plan that day. When we found what floor you were on, mom, you were how you were when you fought Misty. Sayer had put you in your Black Rose state." Akiza looked away ashamed a bit.

"I never wanted you to see that part of me." She told her quietly.

"When you were like that, mom, it scared me." Copper admitted, looking down, "I've never seen you so…so…" she trailed off, seeming to have trouble finding the right word. She let more tears fall from her eyes remembering. Yusei moved a little closer to her and rocked Copper slightly, like when she was younger and had, had a nightmare.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Yusei reassured his only child, as he stroked Copper's cheek again, "That was the past. Your mom isn't that person anymore."

"I know that, dad." Copper responded, "But still…"

"I know what you mean, honey." Akiza told her softly. "What happened after you found me in the Movement?"

"The room was torn apart, too, and psychic powers were going crazy, but not all of the powers were caused by you, mom. Dad was trying to get through to you, but Sayer was up in the viewing box and said that he couldn't get through. Even you said that 'Akiza' wasn't there anymore and that you were just 'The Black Rose'. But dad didn't stop trying and eventually he was able to get through."

"What did I say?" Yusei asked.

"That you weren't going to give up on her, that you loved her." Copper told them quietly. "And that broke her trance, but she still wouldn't come, believing her powers were out of control. But after she left, the previous week, I figured out that Sayer was manipulating his power to make mom believe her powers were out of control. She said the only reason she went back to Arcadia was to protect the people most important to her. Only a small amount of your powers was in that room and the rest was Sayer's. And when dad was trying to tell you, mom, that you weren't dangerous, he figured out what Sayer was doing and when he did, Sayer tried to kill dad."

"What?" they exclaimed in unison again.

"But then you stopped both yours and Sayer's powers." Copper explained looking at her mother, "The rest of us stopped paying attention to the viewing box and watched as you forgave mom, dad. She didn't believe it at first, but after a little bit of convincing, you finally came around, mom." She paused to take a breath.

"Is that all, Copper?" the dark-haired Signer asked.

She shook her head, "As we were about to leave, Sayer came into the room and said that he wasn't going to let us leave and threw mom against wall. Then other psychics from Arcadia came and surrounded and split us up. So we couldn't fight back. The other psychics took the others through one door and Sayer took us three out the other. Sayer took you two to an enclosed room and then led me to and empty room.

"At least I thought it was empty. When I was locked in that room, the Sayer from our time was there. He taunted me with what he knew about us. It was there I found out John, Raven, and Lane were in the past, too, and that they were trapped there." Copper looked down again. "When he said he wasn't going to let them go, I told him I hated him." She touched her cheek, "Then he slapped me. He—"

"He did what? If I ever get my hands on him…" Yusei exclaimed, trailing off; he had never felt more hatred for the Arcadia psychic. His voice had risen as he spoke. "Is my little girl all right?" She nodded kind of numbly as he looked at his daughter's face, looking it over for any injuries. He gently stroked her cheek again.

"As I was saying, Sayer wouldn't stop taunting me; he knew basically everything about me. I would've hurt him if I could, but I was tied up. And because of my promise I told him I wouldn't let get away with his plan. And when he left and locked me in, the water began to fill with water." Copper shuddered again, remembering her near-death experience. Her mother put her arms back around her and pulled her closer, which agonized her ribcage a little. She bit her lip to resist crying out in pain.

"I managed to get untied using my powers and knocked the door down, using my powers. When I was getting ready to leave and go find the others, someone came up behind me and, since I didn't who it was, I threw them over my shoulder. But I didn't have to worry, because when I looked at who it was, it was Lane. He and the others had escaped Sayer's trap for them. And after briefly catching up, the others decided to get out of there, not worry about the others because they had heard something that sounded like someone using their powers and figured it was you, mom." Copper explained.

"What happened after that?" he asked her.

"I said I wasn't going to leave yet; that I was going to send Sayer back to our time. So we made our way to his office, and I challenged him to a duel. He accepted, and so we dueled. But it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was scared in that duel. I was terrified, just like you were scared when Kalin brought out his Earthbound Immortal in your first duel against him in the Signer-Dark Signer war, dad."

"What happened during that duel, sweetheart?" Akiza wondered.

"Sayer showed me the true power of a psychic duel. I didn't think I could win and Sayer kept saying I couldn't, too. He had 6700 life points, plus four monsters on his field and I only had 150 life points left and three facedowns. I really thought I couldn't win. But my friends kept telling me otherwise; I got my confidence back. And during the duel, Sayer explained why he wanted to get mom back. He said that I was what was keeping you from coming back to Arcadia. That it was all my fault he couldn't get you back." Tears fell from her eyes again and the blue-indigo-eyed man stroked her hair again.

"It's not you that's keeping me," the redheaded psychic said softly, "I don't want to go back."

"I told him that and when he asked how I knew so much, I just said that it was because I was your guys' daughter. But after I said that, Sayer just flicked his hand and sent me back against a wall for a second time. But when my next turn came, I managed to summon my dragon and Stardust, and Black Rose." Copper pulled her glove back and showed her parents the two overlapping, crimson patterns.

"Our…" Akiza started.

"Marks…"

"This happened after I summoned Stardust which I summoned after Black Rose. And apparently John, Raven and Zoey got ones, too." Copper explained. "Then I summoned Star-Rose and as I was about to equip them, your younger selves came in. They were confused on how I had Stardust and Black Rose, but then _Sayer_ told them my secret. And you guys found out. I finished the duel by equipping each of the dragons with three of my best cards. I won the duel, but just barely. And not without damage. And I'm not just talking about your past selves finding out I wasn't from that time." She looked down at the floor.

"_He_ hurt you." Yusei said rather than asked. Copper nodded numbly again. "How bad?"

"Don't know." She mumbled.

"Where are you hurt?" the burgundy red-haired woman asked in a worried tone. Her daughter was hurt. She hated when her little baby was hurt. And she hadn't been able to help her. It broke her heart.

"Wrist. Ribcage." She responded shortly. "We can look over me when I'm finished." The couple hesitated, but eventually nodded, "After the duel, a portal opened and Trudge came through and arrested Sayer. Then he dragged Sayer back here and is currently taking _him_ to the Facility."

"Good." The father muttered. "If I ever see him…" he trailed off again, "He'll pay for hurting my baby girl."

"That goes double for me." the older woman added. "If he ever hurts you again, I'll make him pay for hurting our little star-rose." Copper smiled a little bit at hearing the old pet name they used to use when she had been little.

"Well," Copper went on, "after that, I left the duel arena and just stood for a little bit until John, Raven, and Lane found me. We left the building and I told them to leave and go to Martha's before me. When I got to my runner, Kalin was there and told me what I already knew. That I would have to tell the others about me. I went back to Martha's and John, Raven, Lane, and I decided we'd leave after I explained myself. So the next day, I went to explain myself and the others weren't there, just you two." She looked down again.

"And you explained yourself?" Akiza guessed.

Copper nodded again, "And afterwards, I had a duel against dad. We left after that to where we first landed in the past."

"Where was that?" Yusei asked. His daughter grinned a little bit.

"Your guys' special place. Where you proposed, dad." She responded, "Then we came back. I put my things back and here I am explaining what I've been through."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Akiza inquired.

"The only thing I can think of is that I had this strange dream about you father, dad. Then I went to the old Reactor and found his office; I found a journal in there that I think you should see…if it's still there. And I got sick at the end of October. And you know how I get when I get sick." Copper told them quietly, little that she knew they had thought about that, "And I've been really homesick. I've really missed you." She had tears streaming down her face again.

Her mother brought her arms up and held Copper's head, gently rubbing her daughter's head with her thumb, briefly having a flashback of when she had done the same thing when she was upset during her first few months of life. Her husband put his arms around and rocked her again.

"I missed you." She repeated, still with tears streaming from her eyes, "I missed you so much."

"Shhh." Yusei told her tenderly, "It's okay."

"We're here now, Copper." Akiza said.

"Mommy. Daddy." She told them, like she was four years old, "I love you."

"We love you too, Cyli." he responded.

"You don't know how much we love you." The psychic added as she continued to comfort her child.

Copper looked up at her parents as the tears stopped. "I know."

Yusei pulled away a little bit and looked at his daughter, "Now what were you saying about your injuries?"

"I hurt my wrist and ribcage." She responded, "I don't know how bad, but I think it might be pretty bad."

"Let me see your wrist." He commanded in a soft tone. She did as she was told and showed him her injured wrist. He held her wrist, making her whimper slightly from the pain. Yusei turned Copper's wrist a little in each direction as gently as he could, examining it. Copper bit her lip again as her dad examined her wrist. He hated seeing her in so much pain, "I think you might've broken it." He told her when he finished looking at it, "Or at least sprained it really bad. As for your ribcage, we'll have to wait and see on that. Just take it easy for a while."

"All right, dad." Copper replied, seeming to grow a bit drowsy. She seemed that she didn't want to be away from them. She leaned out of the older psychic's grasp and laid her head in her lap, closing her eyes. "Can I please sleep here tonight, mom? Dad?" she asked, sleepily.

Yusei and Akiza looked at their daughter with sympathy and love and both responded as they stroked Copper's hair tenderly, "Of course you can."

As the dark-haired girl began to fall asleep, the two kissed her head whispered, "We love you," in her ear.

The two Signers finally felt drowsy themselves, but they delayed for several minutes, just loving being so close to their child. They had worried themselves. But she was all they had. All they had cared about for the past few hours and at that moment was Copper. And how she was with them again. They couldn't help it.

They were parents.

And their night of reminiscing was slowly ending as they both began to fall asleep. Right next to their one and only little star-rose.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And so another fanfiction is complete!

Copper: That makes nine of your own.

AnimeKiwi369: Yep!

Copper: And now LOST AND FOUND will be up soon!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Copper: Well, that makes me excited.

AnimeKiwi369: So please be kind review and please review kindly. So, so long for now until I post LOST AND FOUND. ;D


End file.
